The Battle City Crown
by Shadow Kick
Summary: After Sunset steals Twilight's crown, she follows her through the mirror and discovers her crown is now the prize to be won in the Battle City tournament. Now Twilight, her new friends, Yugi Muto, and his friends must work together if they ever wish to defeat Marik and his Rare Hunters, Bakura and Sunset! But can Twilight make to the finals?
1. The Crown

The Crown

It was late in the evening; Princess Twilight and her friends had just departed from the Crystal Train and were headed to the Crystal Castle. Twilight would be attending her first Princess summit tomorrow.

"Hoo-wee!" said Applejack. "Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight."

"Oh, I am excited," said Twilight. "But I'm also nervous."

"You're nervicited!" said Pinkie. "It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME! But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there."

"I'm there almost every day," said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, Twi," said Rainbow. "Everything's gonna be just–"

"TWILIGHT!" interrupted Rarity. "Oh, sorry darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?"

"It's in my bag," said Twilight. "Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to _these_ yet either." Flexing her wings, Twilight tried to elevate herself, but fell immediately.

"You are a Princess now, Twilight, embrace it!" reminded Rarity. "I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off! Why, I'd sleep in the thing."

Twilight rolled eyes and walked toward the Crystal castle with her friends at her heels.

Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were waiting in the throne room. As Twilight and the others opened the doors, six crystal guards played trumpets as they entered. As the girls walked towards the Princesses, Twilight veered slightly to right and bumped into an amber-coated Pegasus guard.

"Her highness!" said the stallion. "Princess, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Twilight!" said Cadence as she hugged her sister-in-law. "I haven't seen you since the coronation!"

Celestia caught the tired look in the girls' eyes. "We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now off to bed, all of you."

The girls all headed to the rooms the Princesses had set up for them and went to bed. Except for Twilight and Spike.

In her room, Twilight sighed as she levitated her crown onto her head via her magic.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried," admitted Twilight. "Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a Princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own?"

"That would be awesome!" said Spike.

"No it would not!" said Twilight. "Just because I have this crown and these wings doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!"

"Aw, sure ya will, Twi," said Spike. "C'mon, you wanna have a duel before we go to bed?"

Twilight brightened right up. "You're on." She brought out her deck via her magic.

Spike then took out his. "Let's duel!"

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Spike LP: 4000**

(A few minutes later)

 **Twilight LP: 1000**

 **Spike LP: 0**

"Yes!" said Twilight.

"Darn," said Spike snapping his claws. "Oh well, way to go, Twi."

"Thanks, Spike," said Twilight. "That win made me feel better."

"Glad I could help," said Spike lying in his bed. "But just you wait 'til next time."

"Anytime… anywhere," said Twilight as she tried to tuck her wings under the sheet.

Later that night, a mysterious, cloaked unicorn snuck out of a room across from Twilight's. She then crept past the patrol of royal guards and into Twilight's room. Using her magic, she swapped Twilight's crown with a mock replica. As the mare snuck past Spike, he rolled over in his sleep and flipped his tail into her path, causing the thief to trip.

"Huh? What?" muttered Spike as he woke.

Twilight yawned and opened her eyes. Noticing the crown in the unicorn's saddlebag she cried out. "My crown! She's got my crown!"

The mare then ran out of the room.

"Stop! Thief!" yelled Twilight. The other girls woke up and looked out their rooms as Twilight ran after the unicorn. "She's stolen my crown!"

"Come on!" called Rainbow as the girls gave chase.

Twilight then teleported herself in front of the mare. "Stop!" But the unicorn teleported just before running into Twilight, leaving her cloak behind. The mare then reappeared in front of Twilight and continued galloping toward the same room she snuck out of. As Twilight caught up with the thief, she jumped and tackling the unicorn to the ground, causing her crown to fall. It then bounced off a few pieces of furniture, and vanished through a large mirror.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was riding in his limo back to Kaiba Corp with Obelisk the Tormentor in his hand. "One down, two more to go." As the car stopped, Kaiba opened the door at stepped out, only to land his foot on a solid object. "How did myWhat's a championship crown end up outside of my building? Roland!"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" asked Roland.

"Get this crown back inside!" ordered Kaiba. "And keep a better eye on it this time."

"Yes, sir!" said Roland. "Sorry sir."

* * *

"What did you do with my crown?!" asked Twilight.

"Sorry it had to be this way..." said the mare sarcastically. " _Princess."_ She then ran through the mirror and disappeared.

The girls all gasped.

"Who was that?" asked Fluttershy.

"Come, and I shall explain," said Celestia at the door. Everyone gathered in the throne room. "Her name is Sunset Shimmer, a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she hoped, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown."

"She replaced Twilight's, with _this_ one," said Spike holding up the fake crown.

"I suppose Sunset thought you wouldn't realize right away that this was not yours," assumed Celestia. "And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your Element of Harmony."

"But I don't understand," said Twilight. "Where did she go? Why did she take the crown?"

"You'll soon know more about this place, than even I do," said Celestia as they walked back to the mirror's room.

After Luna explained the history of the mirror and how Sunset used it to escape, Celestial prepared Twilight to go through the mirror.

"You must go at once," said Celestia.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Rainbow. "If she's going, then we're going with her. Right, girls?"

"Oooh! I'm so nervicited!" said Pinkie.

"You _do_ realize that's not a real word, right?" asked AJ.

"I'm afraid I can't let you all go," said Celestia.

"What?!" asked Rainbow. "Why not?!"

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world," explained Celestia. "Creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get her crown back. This is something she must do alone."

"Time is of the essence," said Luna. "On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to return."

After receiving some words of encouragement from her friends, Twilight galloped into the mirror. Feeling anxious, Spike ran in after her.

"Spike, No!" cried the girls.

* * *

Dizzy from her journey, Twilight opened her eyes and looked around.

"Uh, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Huh? Spike! You're not supposed to–" Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Spike? Are you a... dog?"

Spike looked at his current form. "I... think so. But I have no idea what _you_ are!"

Twilight gasped. Instead of her front hooves, she now had long arms with digits! She then screamed in panic.

"Twilight," interrupted Spike. "You have to get it together!"

Twilight calmed down. "What... does the rest of me look like?!"

"Um, like you. Only not you," said Spike. "Your muzzle's really small."

"My muzzle?!" asked Twilight. She was about to scream again when Spike thrust his paw over her mouth.

"Just calm down, Twi," said Spike.

Twilight nodded.

"Where are we?" asked Spike.

"I don't know," answered Twilight. "But this statue must serve as the gateway back to Equestria…We need to find my crown and get back home as soon as possible. I suggest we start searching that castle first."

"Works for me," said Spike. He then jumped on Twilight's back and she galloped toward the castle on all fours.

As Twilight ran, Spike poked her shoulder to inform her that a stranger was passing by with his dog. But he was walking on _two_ legs instead of four!

"Yeah," said Spike. "I don't think this is how the _new_ you is supposed to–"

Twilight immediately stood up, throwing Spike off her back. She then smiled and waved at the male figure. The boy ignored the two and kept walking, dragging his dog along.

Twilight tried walking on two legs, only to find it mildly difficult. She stumbled all the way to the stairs of the building and grasped the guardrail for balance. "C'mon, Spike. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Spike. "At least you don't have those pesky wings anymore."

Twilight glared at him. She then tried to open the door with her magic, but slammed right into it. "My magic! It isn't working!"

"Makes sense," said Spike. "You don't exactly have your horn."

"What?!" cried Twilight.

Suddenly, a bell rang, and dozens of multi-colored teenagers poured out from the castle and down the stairs. Feeling overwhelmed, Twilight stumbled her way out of the crowd and bumped into a teenage boy with spiky blue hair.

"Whoa! You okay?" asked the boy as he offered his hand to her.

Twilight took it, stood up, and nodded her thanks. The boy then took off.

"I am _so_ glad school's over," said one of the teens.

" _School?"_ asked Twilight.

"I'm guessing, this is _not_ a castle," assumed Spike.

Twilight then heard voices coming from the side of the school.

"Ha! Told you, you wouldn't stand a chance," said a voice.

"Fine, you win. Congratulations," said another voice.

Twilight peeked around the side and saw two female teens. One had crimson and yellow hair, while the other had pale, rose hair. The two of them were holding some big pieces of metal with cards inside.

" _They play Duel Monsters here too?!"_ whispered Twilight.

" _But what are those silver things?"_ whispered Spike.

" _I don't know,"_ replied Twilight.

"Now about my prize," said the red-haired girl.

"But the tournament doesn't start until tomorrow," said the other.

"Excuse me?!" asked the red-haired girl.

"N-n-nothing..." said the other girl as she held out one of her cards.

Spiked growled silently.

"That's more like it," said the red-haired girl. "What?! The Inaba White Rabbit? This card is worthless! Man, you really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals."

"How _dare_ you speak to her that way!" said Twilight as she stepped out.

"What did you say?!" asked red-haired girl.

"I said, how dare you speak to her that way!" repeated Twilight.

The girl looked Twilight in the eye and smiled. "You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want." She then walked away and threw the card she just took to the ground.

Twilight picked it up and handed it to the other girl.

"Thank you," said the rose haired girl. "I can't believe you actually did that."

"I couldn't just stand there," said Twilight.

"Well, it's just that _nobody_ ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer," said the girl.

"Sunset Shimmer?!" asked Twilight.

"You've heard of her?" asked the girl.

"Sort of…" answered Twilight.

"I don't think I've seen you around," said the girl. "Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?"

"Um... yes!" said the Princess. "That's how! My name's Twilight."

"I'm... Fluttershy," said the girl very quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"It's Fluttershy!" she said even quieter.

"It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy," said Twilight. "But how can that...?"

"Oh, my goodness!" said Fluttershy. "Who's this sweet little guy?"

"That's Spike! My, uh... dog!" replied Twilight.

"Oh, he's so cute!" said Fluttershy as she brought out a dog biscuit. "Go on, eat up, little pup!"

Spike tasted the treat, then scarfed down the rest.

"So… what's that thing on your arm?" asked Twilight.

"My duel disk," answered Fluttershy.

"A… duel disk?" asked Twilight.

"It's the new dueling system that Kaiba Corp just released," said Fluttershy. "But only elite duelists can get them."

"Um…We didn't have things like this in my old town," said Twilight. "Could you please explain all this to me?"

"Sure," said Fluttershy. "When Kaiba Corp first released this, I didn't know anything about it either."

"What's Kaiba Corp?" asked Twilight.

"You've never heard of the Kaiba Corporation?" asked Fluttershy in astonishment.

Twilight's cheeks turned red. "Nope."

So Fluttershy told Twilight about the history of Kaiba Corp. "Now, Seto Kaiba is throwing this big dueling tournament called Battle City, because it's gonna take place right here in the city. Whoever wins will be declared the best duelist in the world, and receive a crown."

"A crown?!" asked Twilight. "What kind of crown?"

Fluttershy pulled out her cell phone and showed Twilight a picture of the Battle City championship crown. "This one."

"That's it!" said Twilight.

"What's it?" asked Fluttershy.

"I mean… nice crown," corrected Twilight. "How do you get it?"

"You'd have to win the Battle City tournament," said Fluttershy.

"Is there any _other_ way?" asked Twilight.

"No," said Fluttershy. "But you better watch out. Sunset Shimmer wants to win that crown. Not only does she have really bad attitude, but she's also a great duelist. She'd make a good wife for Seto Kaiba."

"Okay…" said Twilight. "How do I apply?"

"First, you have to register at the office downtown," began Fluttershy. "If your rank is high enough, then you get a duel disk and that's basically it. But you better hurry, the tournament begins tomorrow. Oh! I gotta go, it's feeding time at the animal shelter. Bye, and good luck!"

"Thanks," called Twilight. "Well this is just _great_."

"Why didn't you just tell her that the crown was yours?" asked Spike.

"Cause now, that big Kaiba Company has it," said Twilight. "And based on what Fluttershy told me about this guy, the only way I could get it back is by using my magic, which I don't have. Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to win the Battle City tournament. So that's what I'm gonna do!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" asked Spike.

"I have no idea!" admitted Twilight.

"Let's go inside the school," suggested Spike. "Maybe there's still someone there who can help us."

"Hope so," said Twilight as she opened the door.

After walking around for bit, Twilight heard a voice coming from the auditorium. "Man, that was _some_ party."

Twilight walked and saw a semi-familiar face cleaning up streamers and torn balloons. "Hi, my name is Twilight and…Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie stopped and grabbed Twilight's shirt. "Are you psychic?!"

"Um…no," answered Twilight. "Unless that's a normal thing here."

"Not usually," said Pinkie.

"I was wondering if you help me find the registration office downtown?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie gasped. "Are you applying for Battle City?!"

"I guess so," said Twilight. "How'd you know?"

"Cause I registered yesterday," said Pinkie as she pulled out her duel disk.

"Just like Fluttershy's," said Twilight.

"Fluttershy, huh?" asked Pinkie. "Don't let the whole 'shy' thing fool you. She can be a real bitch."

"You two aren't friends?" asked Twilight.

"We better get going," said Pinkie changing the subject. "The office closes in half an hour."

"Oh crap," said Twilight. "Let's go!"

* * *

(Later downtown)

"So, what's your favorite class?" asked Pinkie as the two walked.

"I just transferred here today," said Twilight.

"Oooh!" said Pinkie. "I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you... Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like yours?"

"Uh, maybe?" guessed Twilight.

"Thought so," said Pinkie. "Anyhoo, here we are."

Twilight opened the door, only to find another pair of familiar faces inside. _"Applejack and Big Macintosh?!"_

"So, Big Mac, is your deck ready?" asked Applejack.

"Eeyup," answered Big Mac.

"Hey, I know you," said Applejack.

"You do?" asked Twilight.

"Sure," said Applejack. "I saw you stand up to Sunset Shimmer, just before I left. Gotta say, _that_ took guts. About the only other one who would ever that the guts to do that is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight.

"She's the captain of like _every_ team at CHS," said Pinkie. "And a pretty good duelist too."

"She's also the captain of liars," added Applejack.

Just then a group of four people walked into the office.

"How ya doin'?" asked one of them.

"Hi," said office owner. "May I be of assistance?"

"Holy cow!" said Pinkie.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"That's Yugi Moto!" said AJ. "He's the current king of games."

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"Eeyup," answered Big Mac.

"He and his friends go to that other school in the city, Domino High," said Applejack. "That there's his best friend, Joey Wheeler. He came in second place in the last big tournament. The girl is Tea, Yugi's _girlfriend_."

"Who's the last guy?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know," said AJ. "Some random loser, I guess."

"We came to register for the Battle City tournament and get our duel disks," said Yugi.

"Well then my friends, you've come to the right place," said owner. "I've got three duel disks left. But first, I have to see if you're qualified to enter."

"Okay," said Yugi. "I'm Yugi Moto."

"Alright then," said the owner as he typed in the name on his computer. "Not bad. You've got five stars, that's the highest rank, so here you are. Kaiba's new and improved duel disk system."

"Awesome," said Yugi. "Thank you."

Joey then rushed to the counter. "I wanna register too! Joey Wheeler's the name!"

"Let me see," said the owner as he typed. "I'm sorry Joey, you've only got one star, your rank too low to register."

"THAT CAN"T BE!" yelled Joey. "KAIBA FIXED THOSE RESULTS! I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom!"

Tristen then grabbed Joey. "Hey man, just calm down! Don't have a cow."

"Get off me!" said Joey as he broke free.

"It _is_ weird he doesn't qualify," said Tea.

"If he really came in second place, why can't he register?" whispered Twilight.

"Because Kaiba doesn't like him," answered Applejack.

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"I know," said Pinkie. "He only invites people that _he_ likes."

"But, everyone deserves an equal chance," said Twilight. "That's just not right."

"Relax, Joey," said Tea.

"I can't believe Kaiba did this!" said Joey.

"There must be _some_ explanation," said Yugi.

The owner took another look at Joey's page. Once he saw that Joey's rarest card was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, he smiled and pushed a few buttons. "I'm sorry Joey, it appears my hard drive was malfunctioning, and that you actually have four stars. Congratulations, you qualify."

"Yeah!" said Joey. "I knew it! Let me see those beautiful stars! Hey, my kisser ain't lookin too bad either. I knew the computer was missed up. That's why I was able to stay calm and keep my cool while he fixed it."

Twilight, AJ, Big Mac, and Pinkie all laughed quietly.

"Best of luck," said the owner as he handed Joey his disk.

"Come to papa!" said Joey.

"Battle City, here we come!" said Yugi. "Oh, hi. Are you girls entering the tournament too?"

"Yep!" said Pinkie.

"I love your hair styles!" said Tea. "Hi, I'm Tea Gardner."

"I'm Pinkie Pie," she said. "And these are my friends, Twilight, and Applejack."

"Nice names," said Tea. She then looked down at Spike. "What a cute dog."

"Thanks," said Twilight. "His name is Spike."

Tristan then walked to Applejack. "Hey, beautiful, name's Tristan Ta-"

Big Mac grabbed him up by the shirt and lifted him up.

Applejack turned her head. "Sorry boy. My big bro here doesn't like _strangers_."

"Nope!" said Big Mac in an angry voice.

"I-I see," said Tristan. After a few seconds, Big Mac dropped him.

Twilight then walked to the counter. "I'd like to register too. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Okay," said the owner.

" _OH NO!"_ realized Twilight. _"I'm not from here! I don't have a status!"_

"Wow," said the owner. "You also have five stars. Congratulations, the last duel disk is yours."

"Uh?" asked Twilight. "May I see those results?"

"Sure," said the owner as he turned the computer screen around.

" _What the?"_ thought Twilight. She was looking at a picture of herself with glasses and a different hair style. Twilight then remembered Pinkie asking about a twin _sister_. _"Whew. I guess the Twilight in this world is also great duelist. Thank you, Celestia."_

"Is something wrong?" asked the owner.

"Oh no!" said Twilight. "I just… don't like this picture."

"I agree," said Tea. "Your current look is much better."

"Guys, I gotta get going," said Joey. "My sister's operation's tomorrow, and I told I'd stay at the hospital tonight."

"Alright," said Yugi. "Wish Serenity luck for me, Joey."

"Right," said Joey. "Nice meeting you ladies, later!"

"Bye, Joey," said Tea. She then walked out with Yugi and Tristan.

"Operation?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah," said Pinkie. "His litter sister's about to go blind, so she's getting a three million dollar eye operation tomorrow."

"Three million?!" asked Twilight.

"You bet," said AJ. "Joey won the three mill in the last big tournament just to pay for her operation."

"Wow," said Twilight. "What a guy. _Kinda reminds me of Shining Armor_. How do you know all that?"

"My sister Marble goes to Domino High," said Pinkie. "She tells me _everything_."

"Oh, well, I hope everything goes well for him," said Twilight. "So, now that I have the disk. What's next?"

"That's it!" said Pinkie. "Now we just wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," said Twilight. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for the help, Pinkie."

"Glad to help," said Pinkie.

"Bye Pinkie, Applejack," said Twilight as she headed for the exit.

"Hey," called AJ. "How'd ya know my name?"

"Uh, didn't you say?" asked Twilight.

"Nope," answered Big Mac.

"Uh… I gotta get going," said Twilight. "Come on, Spike!"

" _She's Psychic!"_ whispered Pinkie.

"If you say so," said AJ. She and Pinkie then walked out, only to find Sunset, Snips and Snails waiting for them.

"So you two were _actually_ able to get disks?" asked Sunset. "What a surprise. Oh well, at least I know where I can get my first two locater cards."

"It ain't necessarily gonna be that easy!" said Applejack.

"Is that so?!" asked Sunset. "You country folk really aren't that bright."

Applejack's face red burned red with anger.

"Nobody's better than me, right boys?" asked Sunset.

"Totally!" said Snips.

"You bet!" added Snails.

"I don't know," said Pinkie. "Twilight's dueling rank was just as high as yours. Five whole stars!"

"Twilight?!" asked Sunset. "Twilight Sparkle?!"

"Uh…yeah," said Pinkie.

"Where is she?" asked Sunset in a serious tone. "I-I mean, I'm looking forward to meeting the competition." She then left with Snips and Snails.

"Here comes the backstabbing," said AJ.

"Where are we going, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Back to the school," said Twilight. "I wanna do some research in their library."

" _Hi_ ," said a voice from behind. Twilight turned to see Sunset Shimmer. "Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier, shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown."

"It's _my_ crown!" said Twilight.

"Whatever," said Sunset. "This is just a minor setback. You'll never make it into the finals."

Spike then growled at her.

"Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt," said Sunset. "Hate for him to be... taken away from you."

"Is that a threat?" asked Spike.

"Oh, of course not," said Sunset. "But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, would you? I would say good luck, but let's not kid ourselves, you don't know the first thing about this place. What makes you think you can even operate a duel disk?"

"I'm a fast learner," said Twilight.

"You better be," said Sunset as she walked away.

Later, Sunset rallied Snips and Snails by the school statue. "I want to you two to follow that new girl around the school, and film her a little. I'll do the rest."

"You got it!" said Snips.

"I just got a new phone," said Snails.

"I don't care!" yelled Sunset. "Just get going!"


	2. New Friends

New Friends

After sleeping in the library of Canterlot High, Twilight grabbed her duel disk and headed out.

"What's this clear card for?" asked Spike.

"It's called a locator card," said Twilight. "According to the instructions in my duel disk box, I have to win six of them."

"Then you better get dueling," said Spike. "We only have two days left."

"I know," said Twilight. As she walked around, she saw duels happening everywhere. "Look Spike! There's Joey. Looks like he just won."

A kid named Espa Roba was handing Joey a locator card and a Jinzo card.

Once the spectators saw Twilight, they walked away.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"I ain't dueling her," said one of the other duelists.

"Remember, she cheats," said another.

"Are they talking about me?" asked Twilight.

"Of course not," said Spike. " _You_ never cheat."

Twilight kept walking around looking for a challenge, but everyone she approached just walked away. Some people even called her a cheater."

"Whoa!" Suddenly, Twilight was pulled into a clothing store. "What're you...? Why did you...? Rarity?"

There stood the human version of her friend Rarity. She then took out some measuring tape and took Twilight's measurements. After digging through her backpack, she pulled out a green outfit, a blonde wig and threw them on Twilight.

"Perfect," said Rarity. "Oh, yes. This is good, no one will recognize you!"

Twilight raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I wanna be reco–?"

"And we'll need a disguise for your dog," interrupted Rarity as she tickled Spike's chin. "Which is too bad, he really is _so_ adorable."

Spike's heart began to pound.

"You know, with a little work, I believe I could make him look like a rabbit instead," said Rarity.

"A rabbit?" asked Twilight.

Just then, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie walked into the store.

"There you are, Twilight," said AJ.

"So much for the disguise," said Rarity in an upset tone.

"I've been lookin' all over for ya!" said Applejack.

"Me too," said Fluttershy.

"Me three," said Pinkie. "I like your new look."

"I do have an eye for these sorts of things," said Rarity. "Not that you care."

"What?!" asked Pinkie.

"Why do you think she doesn't care?" asked Twilight. But Applejack gave her a look telling her to withdraw the question. "Never mind, why were you all looking for me?"

"Oh, she hasn't seen it yet," said Fluttershy.

"Seen what?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie brought out her laptop. "Oh, it's really not that bad."

Pinkie clicked on a video with Twilight's picture.

" _Watch out for this girl! Twilight Sparkle!"_

"That's Sunset Shimmer's voice!" said Twilight.

" _She claims to be a psychic, but all she really does is spray her cards with perfume. She'll also try to sneak cards into your deck to help her win. That's all I've gathered about her so far, but who knows what else she does. She'll do anything to win, so watch out, fellow duelists!"_

Twilight's jaw dropped.

"I take that back," said Pinkie. "It's pretty bad!"

"Has everyone seen this?" asked Twilight.

"I guess," replied Applejack.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Twilight. "No will duel me after seeing this! How will I get to the finals?!"

"I'll help you," said Fluttershy. "You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me."

"I'll help too!" said Pinkie.

"Word of advice," said Fluttershy. "Don't accept her help. She doesn't take _anything_ seriously!"

"What the flip is with you?!" asked Pinkie.

"Oh, shut your trap," said Rarity.

"What did you say?!" asked Pinkie.

"Knock it off!" yelled Applejack. "All ya'll need get over it and move on!"

"Like how you did with Rainbow?" asked Rarity.

"Hey! She spread lies about me all over the school!" said AJ. "Totally different matter!"

The girls kept yelling and arguing until…

"STOP! All of you!" yelled Twilight. "What happened between you girls?"

"SHE STARTED IT!" said the girls in unison as they pointed at each other.

"Fluttershy, you first," said Twilight.

"Pinkie started it by calling me a slut!" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah right!" countered Pinkie. "The only word you ever text to me is whore!"

"Pinkie," said Fluttershy. "I erased you from my contacts list after the first few insults, look."

"Then how did these texts keep coming?" asked Pinkie.

"I bet it was Sunset Shimmer," said Twilight.

"You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those e-mails, do you?" asked Rarity. "I removed all of you from my list, and yet I keep getting emails of someone calling me a gold-digger."

"Maybe _she's_ the one who started all those rumors about me," assumed Applejack. "And it really wasn't Rainbow."

"Did you ever ask Rainbow about it?" asked Twilight.

"Heh, I kinda stopped talkin' to her at all after I heard about the rumors," admitted AJ.

"Maybe now's a good time to start," said Twilight.

* * *

The girls walked around until they found Rainbow beating another duelist.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 700**

 **Lightning Dust LP: 400**

"Alright Sapphire Pegasus," said Rainbow. "Finish her off!"

Aaahhhh!" cried Lightning Dust.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 700**

 **Lightning Dust LP: 0**

"Alright!" yelled Rainbow.

"Crap!" said Lightning.

"Try harder next time," said Rainbow. "Good try, though."

"Whatever," said Lightning as she handed her locator card to Rainbow. As Lightning headed off, Applejack walked up behind Rainbow.

"Hey," said AJ.

Rainbow turned around and scowled.

"We better stay back," suggested Fluttershy.

As Applejack talked, Rainbow's scowl disappeared.

"Wow, they're actually talking!" said Rarity. "That's a good sign!"

After another moment of conserving, AJ and Rainbow hugged.

"Hugs!" said Pinkie. "Ooh, hugs are always good!"

"Somebody, and I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow that I called her a dumb bitch," said Applejack. "Also, Rainbow wasn't the one who called me a hoe and spread it all around. Sunset did."

"Man," said Rainbow. "I can't believe we didn't see it sooner."

"Agreed," said Rarity. "We should have just come together and talked it out from the beginning."

"So you're the one who stood up to Sunset Shimmer, huh?" asked Rainbow.

Twilight nodded.

"Then you're a friend to me," said Rainbow.

"Me too," said Fluttershy. "Thanks for bringing us back together, Twilight,"

"No problem," said Twilight. "But now what am I going to do? No one will do duel me."

"Don't worry," said Pinkie. "My friend Micro Chips might be able to help you. He's real good at hacking." She then pulled out her phone and called him.

" _I don't what this 'hacking' is, but I hope it's a good thing,"_ thought Twilight. "Thanks, Pinkie."

"Until then," said Rainbow. "Let's all help Twilight find an opponent."

"Sure," said Fluttershy.

"Of course," said Rarity.

"Fine by me," said AJ.

"Thank you all so much," said Twilight.

* * *

"Uh, Sunset," said Snips. "Someone hacked into our YouTube account and deleted the video we made about Twilight."

"He also deleted all the posts we put on Facebook about the other girls," said Snails.

"Doesn't matter," said Sunset. "All I have to do know is win this tournament. Now find this Twilight Sparkle, and beat her!"

"Roger!" said Snips.

"Who's Roger?" asked Snails.

Sunset sighed. "Idiots."

* * *

Back in the city, the girls were trying to find Twilight and themselves some opponents.

"So, Fluttershy how many locator cards do you have?" asked Rarity.

"Two," admitted Fluttershy. "How about you?"

"At the moment, three," said Rarity. "And you Rainbow.

"Bam!" exclaimed Rainbow as she held up her cards. "Four."

"Don't worry Twilight," said Applejack. "We'll all help get you six locator… Twilight? Where'd she go?"

"I-I don't know," said Fluttershy.

"She was right behind us," said Pinkie.

"Sunset may have gotten to her!" said Rarity. "Quick! Spread out and search!"

* * *

Twilight was standing in front of a store called Barnes and Noble.

"I could use I good book," said Twilight.

"Well, what you need right now is a good challenge!" reminded Spike.

"Oh right!" said Twilight. "We better catch to the others. Hey, where are they?"

Snips was hiding around the corner of the building, which was connected to a small alley. He then called in his best Rainbow Dash voice. "Twilight! We're over here!"

"Come on, Spike," said Twilight.

"Coming," called Spike.

As the two walked into the alley, Snails quietly put up a plastic barrier in front of the entrance.

"Rainbow?!" called Twilight. "Applejack?! Rarity?!"

"They can't help you now," said a voice. Twilight watched as a figure walked out from the shadows.

"Snips?" asked Twilight.

"Don't forget me," said another voice from behind. Twilight turned around to see Snails.

"What do you two want?" asked Twilight.

"We heard you were looking for a challenge," said Snips. "So we came to help."

"I thought we came to beat her and take her locator cards," said Snails.

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"You doofus!" yelled Snips.

"I don't have time for this," said Twilight. But as she turned around, the two blocked her way.

"The only way we'll let you go is if you beat us in a duel," said Snips.

"And that's not gonna be easy," added Snails.

Spike growled, but Twilight pulled him back. "Bring it on."

"So, who goes first?" asked Snails.

"We'll play for it," said Snips.

"The usual?" asked Snails.

"Yep," said Snips.

The two began playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, but both of them kept using rock.

"This always happens," said Snails.

"Because you always use rock," said Snips.

"You do too!" argued Snails. The two kept playing, but kept getting the same result.

"Enough!" yelled Twilight.

Rainbow was running by the book store when she heard the Twilight yell. "Twilight?" She then peeked over the plastic barrier and saw her friend. "Hey, Twilight!"

"Rainbow!" called Twilight.

Rainbow hopped over the barrier, ran through the boys and over to her friend. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," said Twilight.

"Well she won't be when we strip her of her only locator card," said Snips.

"But who's gonna duel her?" asked Snails again.

"Oh yeah?" asked Rainbow. "Well now, it's two on two!"

"Cool," said Snips.

"Now we'll get two locators for the price of one," said Snails.

"In your dreams," said Rainbow.

The four activated their disks and drew their cards. "Let's duel!"

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 4000**

 **Snips LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"Ladies first," said Rainbow. "I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two more cards. Next I'll play Card Destruction, this forces all of us to send our hands to the grave, then draw the same number of cards."

"Fine," said Snips.

"By the way," continued Rainbow. "The six cards I just discarded were all Crystal Beasts. (Ruby, Topaz, Amber, Sapphire, Cobalt, and Emerald) Now, I'll summon my seventh and final beast, Amethyst Cat in defense mode."

"Uh-oh," said Snails.

"Oh yeah, you know who's coming," said Rainbow. "I special summon Rainbow Dragon!"

"Oh no!" cried Snips as the dragon appeared.

"Not good," said Snails.

"Lucky for you, none of us can attack yet," said Rainbow. "So I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Snips**

"Phew," said Snips. "I draw."

"Hold up!" interrupted Rainbow. "I activate my dragon's effect. During your turn, I can send my cat to the graveyard, which gives my monster 1000 extra points!" (Rainbow Dragon: 4000 – 5000)

"Yikes!" said Snips.

"As you were," said Rainbow.

"Uh… I place a monster in defense mode!" said Snips. "Then I'll place one card face down. That ends my turn."

 **Turn 3: Twilight**

"Alright, my turn," said Twilight. "I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in defense mode. Now, his ability allows me to add a Spellbook card to my hand. I choose, Spellbook of Wisdom. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Snails**

"My turn," said Snails. "I summon a monster face down, plus two cards face down. That's all."

 **Turn 5: Rainbow**

"Back to me," said Rainbow. "First, I draw, then I'll activate Reckless Greed so I can get two more cards. Okay, now I activate my dragon's effect. By banishing all Crystal Beasts in my graveyard, I can return all cards on the field back to the owner's decks!"

"No way!" yelled Snips.

"You gotta be kidding!" said Snails.

"This is just the beginning," said Rainbow. "Now I activate Miracle Dig! When five or more of my monsters have been banished, I can return three of them back to my graveyard. I choose Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Tortoise, and Topaz Tiger. Then I'll activate Burial From a Different Dimension. Now I can return three more beasts to my graveyard, like Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, and Ruby Carbuncle. Now, I play Foolish Burial. This sends a monster from my deck to the graveyard, so I'll send another Amethyst Cat to the grave. Next comes The Melody of Awakening Dragon, this card lets me discard one card and add two Dragon monsters with 3000 ATK points or more to my hand! As long as they have 2500 DEF points or less."

"Uh-oh," said the boys.

"That's right," said Rainbow. "Now I can add Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark Dragon to my hand! And since my beasts are in the grave, I can special summon my Rainbow Dragon back!"

"Not again!" said Snips.

Snails gulped.

"Next, I activate Terraforming, which adds any field spell I want to my hand!" said Rainbow. "I choose Advanced Dark, then I'll activate it. As you know, this treats all the beasts in my graveyard as Dark monsters. Which means I can now remove them, in order to special summon Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

"We're done for!" cried Snips.

" _Nice_ dragons," said Snails nervously. The monsters roared in response.

"Attack!" yelled Rainbow.

"Aaahhhh!" cried the boys.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 0**

 **Snips LP: 0**

"Whoa," said Twilight in awe. "Thank you, Rainbow."

"No problem," said Rainbow. "Now don't forget your prize." Rainbow took two locator cards from the boys and threw one to Twilight.

"Now we're both one step closer to the finals!" said Twilight.

"You bet," said Rainbow.

"Twilight! Where are you?!" called Pinkie.

"Twilight!" echoed Applejack.

"Over here!" yelled Rainbow.

The others ran over to the plastic barrier and jumped over.

"What happened?" asked Rarity.

"Snips and Snails trapped me back here and forced me to duel," explained Twilight. "But thanks to Rainbow, we were able to beat them."

"Alright!" said Fluttershy.

"Let's get out of this dump," said Rarity.

"Did you get a locator card?" asked Pinkie as they walked out.

"Yes," said Twilight. "Only four to go."

"Way to go, Twilight!" said Applejack.

"You should thank Rainbow," said Twilight. "She did all the work."

"You're the best, Rainbow," said Fluttershy.

"I know, I-I mean thanks," said Rainbow.

"This calls for a milk shake!" said Pinkie.

Applejack sighed. "Why not?"

"Yum," said Fluttershy.

"Let's go," said Rarity.

A few seconds later, Sunset Shimmer then walked into the same alley.

"We're sorry, Sunset," said Snips.

"We tried," said Snails. "But… she… dragons… big ones!"

Sunset clenched her fist. "You imbeciles!"

* * *

Later at the coffee shop, Ms. Cake was making a shake for Twilight.

"And… can I get mine with extra oats?" she asked.

"Oats?" asked Ms. Cake.

"Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine," said Twilight. But as she turned around she bumped into the same boy who helped her yesterday and splashed her shake on his shirt.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this," said the boy.

"I am so sorry," said Twilight.

"It's okay," said the boy. As he and Twilight bent down to grab the cup, their hands touched. They both then pulled back.

"You know me!" said Twilight. "Always trying to make a big splash... I'm gonna go over there now." Twilight walked to the table that friends were sitting at and starting twirling her hair.

"Don't even think about it!" said Rarity. "You're already trying to win the tournament. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm not trying to," said Twilight. "I don't even know... Ex-boyfriend?"

"Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago," said Fluttershy. "I can't believe she hasn't done something terrible to him yet."

"Hopefully, she'll be too busy dueling to do anything bad," said Twilight.

As Flash walked by the girl's table, he smiled at Twilight.

"All right, girls, we better get back out there," said Applejack. "A lot of duelists have already been taken out."

"Which means that only the tougher ones remain," said Rarity.

"Not too tough I hope," said Fluttershy.

"I can't wait," said Rainbow.

"You're right," said Twilight. "Let's go."

"It's Time to D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" said Pinkie. All the girls looked at her. "What? It _is_ time to duel."

* * *

(Later)

"Finally! All six!" said Twilight as she held up her locator cards.

"Way to go, Twilight!" cheered Spike. "Now what do we do?"

"Let's go find the others," suggested Twilight. "Rarity said she'd be at the boutique."

Just then, Snips and Snails rode by on a motor scooter and swiped Twilight's cards.

"Hey!" screamed Twilight. "Come back here!"

The two then hit the gas and went around a corner quickly.

"No!" cried Twilight as she fell to her knees. "Now what do I do? I've only got one day left!"

"Um… uh, let's talk to the girls!" suggested Spike. "They'll know what to do."

"I hope you're right," said Twilight. The two hurried over to the boutique.

"Twilight, hi!" said Rarity. "How it's going… Twilight? Darling? Are you okay?"

After explaining what happened, Rarity called the other girls on her phone. A few minutes later, they showed up.

"Oh Twilight, I'm so sorry," said Fluttershy.

"I can't believe they did that!" said Applejack.

"Those little bastards!" cried Pinkie.

"Don't worry, Twilight," said Rainbow. "We'll find some others to duel."

"There's not enough time," said Rarity. "The finals start tonight!"

"Okay…" said Rainbow. "Well, there's always next time. But don't worry, we didn't make it either."

"Yeah," said Applejack. "We all ran into these freaky guys in purple hooded capes, and they beat all of us!"

"They were just too tough," said Fluttershy.

"Plus, they cheated!" added Pinkie. "They called themselves, the Rare Hunters."

"Ugh!" said Rarity. "Their outfits were atrocious!"

"Because of those hunters, we all have just one lousy locator card each," said Applejack.

Twilight lowered her head and went into a changing room.

"You okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Twilight nonchalantly. "Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all! If I don't get my crown back, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons! Oh, what are we gonna do?"

"Hmm… we tell them the truth," said Spike. "Let them know what's really at stake. Maybe there's still a way they can help."

"But what if they won't?" asked Twilight. "What if when they find out how different I really am...?"

"Twilight, these girls rallied around you because they saw what was in your heart," said Spike. "I bet they won't feel any different about you when they find out you're a pony princess."

"I'm glad you followed me here, Spike," said Twilight as she hugged him. She then walked out of the room.

"Everything okay?" asked AJ.

"No," said Twilight. "I have to find a way to enter the finals, no matter what!"

"But Twilight," said Rarity. "None of us have enough cards, plus there's not enough time to find other players."

"You don't understand!" said Twilight. "You see…"

"You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" said Pinkie rapidly.

Twilight and Spike's mouths dropped.

"You watch too much TV, Pinkie," said Rainbow.

"Nope, she's pretty much spot-on," said Spike.

"He can talk?!" gasped Rarity.

"Oh, yeah!" said Spike. "And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!"

"Wow," said Fluttershy.

"But, how did you know all that?" asked Twilight.

"Just a hunch," said Pinkie.

"Okay," said Applejack. "The talking dog is cool, but I'm still having a hard time believing you're a… horse."

"Pony, actually," said Twilight. "If you want proof, follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Fluttershy.

"To your school's statue," answered Twilight. Once the girls arrived at the sculpture, Twilight put her hand into the portal. "Watch this." As Twilight put her hand through, it changed into a hoof inside the statue.

"What the?!" asked Rainbow.

"How is that possible?!" asked Rarity.

"I don't believe it!" said AJ.

"I do!" said Pinkie.

Twilight then walked all the way through the portal and revealed her true form inside the statue. She regained human form as she walked out. "So… whatta ya think?"

The girls stood speechless for a moment.

"You really _are_ a pony," said AJ.

"And a Princess too?" asked Rarity.

"That… is… awesome!" said Rainbow.

The girls then started asking Twilight all about where she came from and what she does as a pony princess.

"See? Told ya," said Spike.

"You really _do_ need that crown, don't you?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes," answered Twilight. "I have to find some way to get to the finals!"

"Here," said Rainbow as she held up her last locator card. "You take it."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Mine too," said Applejack.

"You can take all of our cards," said Rarity. "They're of no use to us, but if we find one more, you can still make it."

"But where are going to find another one?" asked Pinkie.

"Hey!" called a voice. The turned around to see Flash Sentry walking toward them. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Flash," said the girls in unison.

"You girls all make it to the finals?" asked Flash.

"Nope," said Rainbow. "We all lost our locater cards."

"But Twilight's got five," said Fluttershy.

"Do you know if there's anyone still dueling in the city?" asked Twilight.

"Me," answered Flash. "But I've only got two cards. Won some and lost some. Here, you can take one."

"Really?" asked Twilight in shock.

"Of course," said Flash. "I'm obviously not gonna make it. So it's all yours."

"Thank you!" said Twilight as she hugged Flash. "You have no idea how important this is to me." Twilight then quickly released the boy.

"No problem," said Flash. "Mind if I tag along… so I can… root for you!"

"I'd appreciate that," said Twilight.

"Then let's get going!" said Rainbow.

"But where do we go?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well," said Flash. "Word on the street is, you put all six cards on your duel disk and the secret site is revealed."

"Okay," said Twilight as she put the cards on. A holographic projector then activated and displayed a map of the city with a stadium in the middle.

"Check it out!" said Rainbow.

"Pretty!" said Pinkie.

A computer voice then spoke. _"Congratulations, our satellite network has confirmed that you are a Battle City finalist. Stand by for directions to Kaiba Corp stadium."_

* * *

Back in the alley, Snips and Snails were fighting over who got to keep the six locator cards they stole.

"Their mine!" yelled Snips.

"No! I deserve them!" countered Snails.

"I do!" yelled Snips.

"I do!" argued Snails.

The two then grabbed the six cards and yanked them hard.

"Let go!" ordered Snips.

"You let go!" countered Snails.

Eventually, the cards broke.

"Noooooooooo!" yelled the boys.

"Now look what you did!" yelled Snips.

"What?!" asked Snails. "It's your fault they broke!" And the two just kept arguing.

* * *

As the girls approached the stadium, they saw a stretch limo driving away.

"Wow," said Rarity. "I wonder who that is."

"No time to find out," said Applejack.

"Right," said Rarity.

"Hey look! It's Tea!" said Pinkie. She then ran over to her. "Hey, girlfriend!"

"Pinkie! What's up?" asked Tea. The other girls walked over to the two. "Hi, girls."

"Tea, who was that in that limo?" asked Rarity.

"Some wannabe ninja boy," said Tea.

"Nearly got me killed!" said a voice.

"Hey, you're Mai Valentine," said Rainbow.

"Woah, love your hair style," said Mai.

"Thanks, name's Rainbow Dash, it's an honor to meet you," said Rainbow.

"Same here," said Mai.

Joey, Yugi and the others then walked over.

"Well look who is," said Joey.

"Hi, Twilight," said Yugi. "How are ya?"

"Great," answered Twilight. "You ready for the finals?"

"You bet!" said Yugi.

"By the way," said Rainbow. "You said you almost got killed, by who?"

"Long story short, that guy who just drove away, got me stuck on that poll up there," said Mai. "I then fell, but Joey saved me."

"Ah, it was nothing," said Joey.

"Wow," said the girls.

"So, you girls in the finals too?" asked Mai.

"Just Twilight," said Fluttershy.

"Hi, my name's Twilight," said the Princess.

"Twilight, love the outfit," said Mai. "Looks like you finally found some female friends, Tea."

"Yep," said Tea. "Is that your boyfriend, Twilight?"

"What?!" asked Twilight. "Oh… um, uh…"

"Um… my name's Flash," said the boy.

"Nice to meet you," said Tea.

"What's up?" asked Joey. "By the way, I'd like you girls to meet my little sister, Serenity."

"Hi," said Serenity.

"How ya doin'?" asked Pinkie. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight."

"I like your names," said Serenity.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy.

"Awwwwww," said Serenity. "What a cute puppy. Who does he belong to?"

"Me," answered Twilight. "That's Spike."

"Hi," said another voice. "I'm Duke Devlin. You know, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Hi," said Rainbow.

"Why is he wearing an earring?" asked Pinkie.

"Maybe he's into ladies fashion," assumed Rarity.

"I am not!" yelled Duke.

* * *

Little did the gang know, that three suspicious people where already at the stadium.

"Master Marik?" asked Odion. "Are you sure you don't want to come with you?"

"No," said Marik. "I can handle this on my own. You take care of my sister."

"As you wish, master," said Odion.

"Just don't forget our agreement," said Bakura.

"I won't," said Marik. "Ah, here comes the Pharaoh now. Let's go."

Seto Kaiba was there too, waiting for the finalists. "My competition, if you can even call it that, should be arriving shortly. Along with the two remaining God cards."

"Hey look!" said Mokuba. "The first finalists are arriving. Joey, Yugi, Mai and… a bunch of girls. Wow, they're all cute."

"This is it?" asked Yugi.

"This place is still under construction," said Duke.

"We're unfashionably early," said Mai.

"Ugh," said Rarity in disgust. "I wish we weren't."

"Welcome," said Roland. "Present your locator cards."

"Check it out," said Joey. "We all got six."

"Then here are your tournament ID's," said Fuguta. "Congratulations, you four are now officially Battle City finalists."

"We already knew that," said Mai.

"Now security is tight," said Fuguta. "So keep these ID's on you at all times."

"Where's everyone else?" asked Rainbow.

"So far it's just the four of you," said Fuguta. "And of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"Here comes someone now," said Pinkie.

"Guys," said Yugi. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Hey Yugi," said Joey. "You think it's that evil creep, Marik?"

"Maybe," answered Yugi. "He must be one of the eight finalists."

Marik walked into the stadium with an evil grin on his face.

"That's the guy," said Tea.

"He's the one who kidnapped me," said Mokuba.

"He did what?!" asked Twilight.

"State your name right now!" said Kaiba.

"Marik Ishtar," said the teen.

Joey ran over to him. "I'll kick you're brainwashing keister!"

Marik chuckled. "You are no match for me, you fool!"

Joey growled. "I'll save _you_ for the finals!"

"I should have you disqualified and arrested for kidnapping my brother, but you have something I want," said Kaiba. "Before the finals are over, your Egyptian God card will be mine!"

Marik laughed. "Believe what you want, but in the end, I will be the one with all the power!"

"Hey!" said Yugi. "It's Bakura!"

"What's he doing here?" asked Joey.

"Another friend of yours?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah," said Yugi. "But he should be in the hospital!"

"Why?" asked Fluttershy.

"We'll explain later," said Tea.

"Bakura, whatta ya doing here?!" asked Joey. "You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine," said Bakura.

"I don't know how you found us, Bakura," said Tristan. "You gotta get back to that hospital, pronto."

"Wait," said Yugi. "What are you doing with a duel disk?"

"How else could I enter the finals?" asked Bakura as he held up six locator cards.

Bakura's friends gasped.

"How, Bakura?" asked Joey. "You could barely walk!"

"Look, here comes the eighth finalist," said Bakura.

Twilight and the girls gasped.

"It's Sunset!" said Rainbow.

"I knew she'd be here," said AJ.

"Wow," said Duke. "She… is... Hot!"

"I saw her first," said Tristan.

"Hey, miss," said Duke. "The name's Duke Devlin, and you are literally the most- OWWW!"

Sunset stomped on his foot as hard as she could.

" _Nice_ job," said Tristan.

Sunset walked over to Roland showed her cards. "You wanted six, you got six."

"Welcome, and congratulations," said Roland as he handed her an ID.

"Let me show ya how it's done," said Tristan. "Hello, beautiful, my name's Tristan. You must be a model, because you are just way too-"

"Give it up, pencil head!" interrupted Sunset. "I don't date retards."

" _Ouch,"_ said Flash.

Tristan began to tear up.

"Can I have our attention please," said Roland. "The eight finalists have been gathered, so now it's time to announce the true location of the Battle City finals!"

"What?!" said everyone.

"The actual arena will be arriving shortly," said Fuguta.

"Huh?" asked Twilight.

"What do you mean, arriving?" asked Yugi.

"I'm lost," said Joey.

"Look up!" said Rainbow. "It's Kaiba's blimp!"

"It's huge," said Mai.

"We're dueling in the sky?" asked Yugi.

"You got it!" said Mokuba. "4000 feet to be exact! Alright! It's time to board Kaiba craft 3, for the start of the Battle City finals!"

The blimp landed and the door opened up. "Watch your step," said Fuguta.

"A girl could definitely get used to this kind of treatment," said Mai.

"I agree," said Rarity.

"Hold it!" said Fuguta. "Anyone without a tournament ID is not allowed on board."

"What?!" cried everyone.

"Please, sir," said Serenity. "I've been looking forward to watching my brother duel for a very long time."

"How could you deny her?" asked Fluttershy.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaase!" begged Pinkie.

"Just this once?" asked Rainbow.

"We won't be any trouble," said Applejack.

"Look!" called Twilight. "I'm not going anywhere without them!"

"It is against the rules," said Roland.

"Give it a rest!" said Mokuba.

"But they're Mr. Kaiba's orders," said Fuguta.

"Well, big bro?" asked Mokuba.

"Just let the dweebs go," said Kaiba.

"Yes sir," said the guards.

"Alright!" said Tea.

"Let's go!" said Pinkie.

"Wait up!" called Flash.

"Let's get this over with," said Sunset. As she walked by Marik, she scowled.

" _Hmm, there's something different about that girl,"_ thought Marik.

Fluttershy gulped as she walked up the platform.

"You okay?" asked Mokuba.

"I-I-I'm afraid of heights!" Fluttershy confessed.

"Don't worry," said Mokuba. "Take my hand, I'll guide you up."

"Why thank you," said Fluttershy.

Mokuba blushed as Fluttershy gripped his hand.

As soon as everyone was on board, Fuguta closed the door and the airship took off.

* * *

Back on the ground, Ishizu found Odion. "How could you do this?!" She yelled. "First, you help Marik steal Slifer and Ra, then you help him kidnap innocent teenagers, and now you yet him just fly away in a blimp?! How can you live with yourself?!"

"It's what master Marik wanted," Odion answered. "Therefore, I cannot object."

"And why is that?!" asked Ishizu.

"He is my brother," answered Odion. "And I just can't abandon him."

Storm clouds formed in the sky.

"He's my brother too!" yelled Ishizu. "And as his older sibling, you should have-"

Before Ishizu could continue, a bolt of lightning struck Odion. "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!" cried Odion.

"Oh my god!" said Ishizu. "Odion, are you alright?! Hold on, I'll call an ambulance!"

As Ishizu phoned the hospital, Marik started to feel _different_.

* * *

"Aaahhhh! W-what's happening to me?!" asked Marik as he clutched his head. The Millennium Rod began to glow and The Millennium symbol glowed on Marik's forehead as his darker side took control.

"I'm finally free again," said Yami Marik. "Now I can do things my way. Pharaoh, soon your puzzle will be around _my_ neck where it belongs." Marik cackled as the blimp soared into the sky.


	3. Twilight vs Bakura

Twilight vs Bakura

Aboard the airship, the two groups of friends were talking, eating and preparing.

"I have to admit," said Mai. "The blimp is a nice touch."

"I completely agree," said Rarity. "This Kaiba fellow spared no expense."

"But I'm ready stop schmoozing and start dueling!" said Mai.

"Well I wish you the best of luck in the finals, Mai," said Yugi.

"As do I, Miss Valentine," added Rarity.

"You can just call me Mai," said Mai. "By the way, love your hair!"

"Thank you," said Rarity. "I did up special for tonight."

"Here Spike," said Twilight as she secretly passed a sandwich to her dog.

Meanwhile, Joey was loading up his plate. "I can't believe Kaiba served all this fancy chow and made it all ya can eat!"

"I know," agreed Pinkie. "I just hope _this_ isn't all he's got. I cause I can eat _more_."

"You and me both, sister," said Joey.

Just then, Marik walked by. _"Enjoy this food while you can you fools! Before long, you'll all be trapped in dark abyss of the shadow realm!"_

"I hate that guy," said Joey.

"Why?" asked Pinkie.

"He brainwashed me!" exclaimed Joey.

Pinkie gasped.

"Just wait til he has to face me!" said Joey.

Marik then saw Sunset Shimmer leaning about the wall. She scowled as he looked her. _"She's definitely not a normal human."_

This time, Pinkie's eyes furrowed.

"What's wrong?" asked Joey.

" _I_ hate her," answered Pinkie.

"Who might that be?" asked Bakura.

"Huh? Oh hey, Bakura," said Joey. "Never mind, we were just talking. By the way, how'd you qualify so fast?"

"Well, I won all six locater cards at once," answered Bakura.

"No way!" said Joey. "You won all six in one duel?"

"It was simple," said Bakura. "I ran into Bonz and his friends in the cemetery. When I defeated them using some ghosts of my own, I got them to give up all their locator cards."

"You forced them?" asked Pinkie. "How?"

"Well…" said Bakura. "Let's just say I didn't give those fellows much choice."

" _Woah,"_ thought Joey. _"Dueling Bonz in a cemetery and forcing them to give up everything? That's creepy._ Uh, see ya later, come on Pinkie!"

"Right," said Bakura. "Cheerio and good luck in first duel!"

" _It'll be good luck if I don't have to duel him,"_ thought Joey. He and Pinkie then walked over to the table were their friends were eating.

"You okay, Joey?" asked Tea. "You look like you just saw a zombie."

"Nah, its shrimp," lied Joey. "I think it's been sitting out too long."

"Just don't throw up on me," said Serenity in a jokeful tone.

"Or me," said Applejack.

"Hey, Kaiba!" said Joey. "Are we ever gonna start or what?"

"You're in quite a rush to lose," said Kaiba.

"I could say the same about you," countered Joey.

"Whatever," said Kaiba. "Let's begin." He then snapped his fingers and the lights went down as a big high-tech bingo machine, designed to look like a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, rose from a dais at the end of the room.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"Finalists and guests, may I have your attention please?" asked Roland. "The first two duelists will be chosen by lottery! You've all been assigned a number from one to eight, the selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of duelists won't be selected until the first duel has ended and a winner is declared. Thus, you will not know the identity of your opponent until just before the match."

"I'm fighting the urge to yell bingo," said Tristan. Everyone then took a few steps away from him. "What?"

"Does everyone remember their number?" asked Roland. No one answered. (Kaiba is 1, Joey is 2, Yugi's 3, Mai's 4, Malik is 5, Bakura is 6, Sunset is 7, and Twilight is number 8.) We shall now begin, I'll engage the machine!" The numbered balls spun around, until one of them is swallowed up by one of the Blue-Eyes heads and rolls out into a trough. "The first duelist is… number 6, Bakura!"

"Me?" asked Bakura nervously.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah Bakura," said Tea. "You should be in bed, resting."

" _Something fishy's going on, and it's not the baked salmon,"_ thought Joey. _"No way Bakura healed that fast."_

"Oh, I'm fine," said Bakura. "I'm just surprised."

"Standby," said Roland. "The second duelist is…number 8, Twilight Sparkle! The first battle will begin immediately in the Stratos Dueling Arena."

"This should be fun," said Bakura.

"Alright, let's do this," said Twilight.

"That's the spirit!" said Rainbow.

"You can do it, Twilight," said Fluttershy.

"We all believe in you," said Applejack.

Yugi walked over to the girls. "Good luck, Twilight."

"Thank you," said Twilight as she walked away.

" _Be careful, something tells me that's not Bakura,"_ thought Yugi.

* * *

Twilight and Bakura arrived first.

"Welcome to the Stratos Dueling Arena," said Roland. "Duelists, take your marks."

As soon as the two walked onto the platform, Roland raised it.

The others then arrived. "Woah," said Joey. "Dueling up here's insane."

"And freezing," said Serenity.

"No kidding," said Fluttershy.

"Here comes the _master_ of ceremonies," said Mai as the Kaiba brothers arrived.

"Alright, I'll make this speech quick," said Kaiba. "Kaiba Craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of four thousand feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

"Yeah, I'm digging this," said Rainbow.

" _Something's not right,"_ though Yugi. _"Now I know that isn't Bakura."_

Twilight and Bakura shuffled each other's decks. "Are you prepared to lose it all?" asked Bakura.

"What?" asked Twilight.

Bakura laughed as the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

"What the?" asked Sunset

"Hey, check out Bakura!" said Tea.

"No, he's wearing that Millennium Ring again," said Joey.

"That can't be!" said Tristan. "I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom. I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods!"

"You obviously need to work out more," said Rainbow.

Tristan's face turned red and all the girls laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" said Yugi. "That ring contains a powerful evil force!"

"Ya lost me," said Mai.

"Me too," added Rarity.

"Ya see Yugi and Bakura both have these really old objects that have magic powers," explained Joey. "Yugi's item is good, but Bakura's is bad."

"Cause an evil spirit lives inside it," said Tea.

"Holy cow," said Pinkie. "That's intense."

"I hope he doesn't drag Twilight to the shadow realm," said Yugi. _"She doesn't know anything about this whole thing."_

" _I'm not so sure, Yugi,"_ said Yami. _"I believe Twilight can handle herself."_

" _Whatta mean?"_ asked Yugi.

" _I've been sensing a powerful aura coming from that girl ever since we met her,"_ said Yami. _"I just hope she's strong enough to handle the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring."_

Twilight showed no fear. "I won't lose!"

"We'll see about that," said Bakura.

Alright!" said Roland. "The first duel of the Battle City Finals will now begin!"

Both players activated their duel disks. "It's time to duel!" said Twilight and Bakura.

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Bakura: LP 4000**

"Take him down, Twilight!" called Rainbow.

"You can do it!" cheered Fluttershy.

"Go Twilight!" cheered Pinkie.

 **Turn 1: Bakura**

"I assure you, Twilight," said Yami Bakura. "The first duel of the finals will also be your last! I shall begin with this, The Portrait's Secret in attack mode. That'll do for now."

"I don't get it," said Mai. "That monster's no challenge at all."

"First appearances can be deceiving," said Applejack hinting at Sunset. "Believe me, I know."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Is that all you've got?" asked Twilight. "I summon Strength of Prophecy in attack mode! Strength of Prophecy, attack!

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Bakura: LP 3700**

I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Bakura**

"Fine," said Yami Bakura. "Now I shall play The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode."

Rarity and Fluttershy screamed and hugged each other as Bakura's monster appeared.

Spike barked at it.

"Attack my monster if you dare?" said Bakura.

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"Your ghost is no match of my monster," said Twilight. "I summon Hermit of Prophecy in attack mode. Then I'll activate my face down card, Spellbook of Wisdom. This card lets me select a Spellcaster on my side of the field. Then I get to decide whether that monster won't be affected by magic or traps cards this turn. I'll choose traps cards."

"But I don't have any trap cards in play," Bakura pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," said Twilight. "Whenever a Spellbook card is played, my Hermit of Prophecy gains 500 points and his level goes up by one." (Hermit of Prophecy: 1200 – 1500) "Attack his ghost now!

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Bakura: LP 3500**

Strength of Prophecy, attack him directly!"

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Bakura: LP 2000**

"Yeah! Alright Twilight!" called Rainbow.

"You go girl!" cheered Applejack.

Flash Sentry whistled.

"He's not even fighting back," said Pinkie.

"She already wiped out half his life points and the duel just started," said Tea in a confused tone.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Fluttershy.

" _What is this fool think he's doing?!"_ wondered Marik.

 **Turn 5: Bakura**

"Alright Twilight," said Bakura. "Perhaps I've made too easy for you. But not anymore, I the summons Headless Knight in attack mode."

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"Oh, yeah?" asked Twilight. "Take this! Hermit of Prophecy attack his knight!

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Bakura: LP 1950**

Now Strength of Prophecy, attack him directly again!"

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Bakura: LP 450**

"Something strange is going on in this duel," said Tea.

"Yeah, it seems too easy," said Joey.

"So what?" asked Pinkie. "Maybe he's just a really bad duelist."

"Either way," said Mai. "Twilight's gonna win in her next turn."

"I hope you're right," said Yugi.

 **Turn 7: Bakura**

"Alright then," said Bakura. "It's time, you've done exactly what I wanted you to do, Twilight. Now your destruction begins. Since I have three Fiend monsters, I can remove them to special summon one of the darkest and most devastating monsters in my deck, the Dark Necrofear!"

"So you were planning something after all," assumed Twilight.

"Oh, you have no idea how right you are," said Bakura. "But I'm not ready to attack, so I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

" _Why didn't he attack me?"_ wondered Twilight. _"I better beat this guy before he unleashes this plan of his._ I sacrifice my Hermit of Prophecy, in order to summon Reaper of Prophecy!"

"Fool," said Bakura. "I'm afraid your reaper's too weak."

"Not for long," said Twilight. "I activate my Strength of Prophecy's effect. By returning a Spellbook in my graveyard (Spellbook of Wisdom) back to my deck, I can increase the level of one of my Spellcasters by 1, and increase its ATK points by 500. I choose Reaper of Prophecy (Reaper of Prophecy: 2000 → 2500). Looks like _you're_ the fool. Reaper of Prophecy, attack his Necrofear!

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Bakura: LP 150**

"What a push over," said Sunset.

"Thanks again," said Bakura. His irises began to glow white. "Once again you've done exactly want I wanted you to do. Since my Dark Necrofear is in the graveyard, I can activate this card from my hand, the Dark Sanctuary!" The arena was engulfed in misty shadows, filled with eyes and fang-filled mouths.

"Oh my goodness!" said Rarity.

"What a freaky card," said Rainbow.

"You mean creepy," corrected Applejack.

"You mean scary," said Fluttershy.

"What she said," added Pinkie.

"Joey, I'm scared," said Serenity.

"Don't worry sis," said Joey. "It's just a hologram. _I hope._ "

"Maybe he's not so bad after all," said Sunset.

"Now the field is covered with a magic so terrifying, it will keep you in a constant state of fear, and eventually destroy you!" said Bakura.

"You're the one who should be scared," said Twilight. "You're only one attack away from defeat."

"True," admitted Bakura. "But now, the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary is now protecting me." A white ghost appeared on the field and secretly equipped itself to Twilight's Strength of Prophecy.

"Don't you know, there no such thing as ghosts?" asked Twilight.

Bakura laughed hysterically. "Oh Twilight, you don't know how wrong you are! But you'll find that out for yourself soon enough. So go ahead and attack me. If you dare?"

"Whatever!" said Twilight. "Strength of Prophecy, attack him directly!"

Bakura laughed. "Dark Ghost, counter attack!" As Strength of Prophecy charged forward, the white ghost shot through her and struck Twilight.

"What was that?" asked Twilight.

"Your monster was possessed by the ghost of Dark Sanctuary," Bakura explained.

"Possessed?" asked Twilight.

"Yes," answered Bakura. "You see, during each of your turns, my ghost will randomly equip itself to one of your monsters. And, if you happen to attack me with the monster that is possessed, first the attack is negated, then I gain life points equal to half the ATK points of your monster. While you take the remaining half as damage!"

"No," breathed Twilight.

 **Twilight: LP 3250**

 **Bakura: LP 900**

 **Turn 9: Bakura**

"I'm afraid so," said Bakura as he drew. "But that is just the beginning. You have no idea of what other terrors I have in my deck. Let's see what's next. Now, I'll activate my face-down card, Destiny Board!" An Ouija Board appeared in the sky above Dark Bakura's head.

" _About time that fool played something good,"_ thought Marik.

"What's that do?" asked Twilight.

"You're about to find out!" said Bakura.

"All that for a board game?" asked Joey.

"I saw one of those once in a haunted fun house," said Duke.

"It's called a weegie board, stupid," said Rainbow. "People use to try talk to spirits of the dead."

"Dead?" asked Pinkie and Fluttershy in a scared tone.

"Hold on Joey," said Serenity. "Isn't this all just a game?"

"Well guys," replied Tea. "Let's hope so."

"You ever gonna answer my question?" asked Twilight.

"It's quite simple," said Bakura. "This board allows me to communicate with lost souls from the Shadow Realm. Using the letters on this board, they shall spell out a message for you. Get ready for the first message, F!" The weegie board's arm moved to the letter F and a spirit appeared on the field holding the same letter.

"Where's the rest of the message?" asked Twilight.

"You'll see," said Bakura. "During each of your End Phases, the Destiny Board will reveal another Spirit Message letter from my deck. Then after four turns and all five letters are on the field, I will automatically win the Duel!" Bakura then laughed.

"I don't care how many ghosts you have on the field!" said Twilight. "I'll still beat you! _I have to so I can get my crown and myself back to Equestria!"_

"Come on, Twilight!" called Tea.

"Show this creepazoid whose boss!" cheered Joey.

"You can do it!" added Pinkie.

"Don't give up, no matter what!" yelled Rainbow.

"This looks bad," said Mokuba.

"I know," said Kaiba. "If only she had an Egyptian God card in her deck."

"With my ghost possessing your monsters and my Destiny Board on the field, you're finished," said Bakura. "Now I play The Dark Door. With this card on the field, both of us can only attack once per turn."

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"But wait," said Bakura. "There's much more to come, I summon Earthbound Spirit in defense mode. But it won't be around for long. You see, in order to keep my Dark Sanctuary Field card in play, I must sacrifice one monster per turn. So Earthbound Spirit, begone!"

 **Turn 10: Twilight**

"It's my turn," said Twilight. _"Okay, since he has Dark Door, I can attack once, so I have to make this turn count. But which monster should I attack with? Which monster is he controlling? He's already none my Strength of Prophecy, so he'll probably do my reaper next. Wait! What if he's expecting me to choose my Strength of Prophecy again? I bet he's trying to use reverse psychology on me, I better choose my reaper."_

"Ready to give up?" asked Bakura.

"Never!" answered Twilight. "I summon Stoic of Prophecy in defense mode. Reaper of Prophecy attack him directly!"

Bakura chuckled. "Dark Ghost, counterattack! Seems you didn't choose wisely."

"Dang it!" said Twilight.

"Now you lose even more life points," said Bakura. "But fortunately, they points get added to my own.

 **Twilight: LP 2000**

 **Bakura: LP 2150**

"And since your turn is over, Destiny gets another letter! The second letter is, I."

"Wait a minute," said Twilight. "Our duel disk have only five slots, and since each of your letters is a magic card, you can't spell out the full message as long as you have Dark Door in play!"

Bakura laughed. "Very observant, Twilight. However, Dark Sanctuary lets me put magic/trap cards in my monster card zones. So basically nothing can stop me from completing my message. In just three turns, it's all over!"

"She better think of something quick," said Duke.

"If Twilight only she knew which one of her monsters is being controlled, she could win," said Mai. "But she better be careful, she can't keep losing life points."

"Hey Joey," said Serenity. "Twilight's gonna win right?"

"Yeah," said Joey. "She'll pull through. But won't be easy."

"She'll win no matter what," said Flash confidently.

"You betcha," added AJ.

 **Turn 11: Bakura**

"As long as Dark Sanctuary is on the field, I'm in control!" said Bakura. "Now I summon Sangan in attack mode. I then sacrifice him to maintain the power of my Sanctuary. Sangan's effect now allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck to my hand. Now let's see what _you_ can do, not much I'm sure."

 **Turn 12: Twilight**

"Yeah right," said Twilight "I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode. _Okay, I better not over think it this time. This time, I'll just go with my Strength of Prophecy._ Strength of Prophecy, attack Bakura directly!"

" _She didn't choose the possessed monster,"_ thought Bakura. _"No matter, I have a plan to change that._ You've triggered my trap, Dark Spirit of the Silent! This card stops your monster's attack, then forces one of your other monsters to attack, like your Reaper of Prophecy!"

"Let me guess," said Twilight sarcastically. "That's the possessed monster?"

"Correct," said Bakura. "So say goodbye to another 1250 life points!"

 **Twilight: LP 750**

 **Bakura: LP 3400**

"Looks like Twilight's a goner," said Duke. Spike then bit Duke in the butt. "Owwwwww!"

Flash then punched him with all his might. "You don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled. "Twilight can still win!"

"Totally," said Rainbow.

"Yeah," said Serenity. "She'll pull through, just like my brother always does."

"Oh man," said Mokuba. "All the ghosts in this duel are freaking me out, Seto."

"Nonsense," said Kaiba. "Spirits not exist, remember Mokuba, they're just holograms."

"Yeah," said a voice.

Mokuba looked to his side and saw Pinkie. "Yah!"

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Don't be scared, just laugh at em," said Pinkie.

"Laugh?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah," replied Pinkie. "My grandma taught me that when I was little, just pretend they're something super funny."

Mokuba thought for a moment, then after a few seconds cracked a smile. "You're right, thanks."

"Attaboy!" said Pinkie as she hugged the boy, Mokuba's face turned red.

"Maybe you should forfeit while you still have the chance," suggested Bakura.

 **Turn 13: Twilight**

"Never!" said Twilight. _"But I better be careful, if I choose one more possessed monster, I'm finished. There's gotta be something in my hand that turn this all around."_ Twilight's hand contains Spellbook of the Master, Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, Spellbook of Eternity, Collected Power and Eternal Rest. _"Wait! Maybe these cards can help!_ I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Time is running out," said Bakura. "Look at the Destiny Board, the next letter is N."

"F-I-N," said Serenity.

"Don't worry," said Rarity. "Everything will be alright." She then picked up Spike and handed him to Serenity. "Right, Spike?"

Spike barked in reply, then started licking Serenity's cheek. "Hey, that tickles!"

 **Turn 14: Bakura**

"Two more turns and it's all over!" said Bakura as he drew. "Now I summon Souls of the Forgotten. Then I'll sacrifice them to keep my Dark Sanctuary. I guess it's time for you to try and attack me again, but be careful. One more wrong and you're done for."

"You mean _you're_ done for," corrected Twilight.

Bakura raised a brow. "What?"

"I finally found a way to exorcise your ghost," said Twilight.

"Sounds like Twilight about to turn this whole duel around," said Mai. Everyone cheered.

"And how exactly do you plan to find something you can't see?" asked Bakura.

 **Turn 15: Twilight**

"I don't have to," said Twilight as she drew. "I have a card that can find for me. Reveal trap card, Collected Power! It allows me to force all equip cards on the field onto any other monster I choose, and I've chosen my Stoic of Prophecy!"

"Oh no! My ghost!" said Bakura.

"Is now stuck with my Stoic," said Twilight. "Next I activate my other face-down card, Eternal Rest. It destroys all monsters that are equipped with equip cards. This also activates my Stoic's effect. Now I can add a level 3 Prophecy monster to my hand. I think I'll choose Temperance of Prophecy. Now I activate Monster Reborn so I can special your Dark Necrofear from the graveyard. Now say goodbye to your Dark Sanctuary.

"No!" yelled Bakura.

"I'm afraid so," said Twilight. "Since destroying Dark Necrofear released your Sanctuary, I knew bringing it back would negate it! Plus, since your field is gone, you can't play more than five magic/trap cards. Meaning you can't complete the Destiny Board! Now I'll attack you with my Reaper of Prophecy! Looks like we're almost done."

 **Twilight: LP 750**

 **Bakura: LP 900**

Bakura growled in anger. "I now add the fourth letter to the Destiny Board! The letter A."

"F-I-N-A," said Twilight. "You were trying to spell out Final. Too you'll never be able to play the last letter."

"This guy's done!" said Rainbow.

"I knew she could do it!" cheered Rarity.

"Yay," said Fluttershy softly.

"Alright, Twilight!" called Pinkie.

"It's not over yet," said Kaiba.

"Whatta mean, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"I bet he's got a back plan in mind," said Kaiba.

 **Turn 16: Bakura**

"This duel is far from over, Twilight," said Bakura. Once Bakura drew his card, he started laughing. "I've done it! The time has come for me regain control of this duel!"

"Hold on," said Joey. "Twilight just had this guy in the palm of her hand."

"Looks like Bakura drew a pretty powerful card," said Tristan.

"This can't be good," said Duke.

"I bet it's a bluff," said Flash.

"You may have destroyed my Dark Sanctuary, but that was only temporary!" said Bakura. "A magic that powerful doesn't disappear so easily. I play I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist!"

"I'm stumped," said Joey. What's that do?"

"Hey, you tell us Mr. Expert!" said Tristan.

"I've never seen it alright?" said Joey.

"Well excuse me," said Tristan. "I thought ya knew this stuff."

"Shut up!" said Rainbow. "We're trying to listen here."

Bakura laughed. "By discarding a random card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all special summoned monsters on the field."

"No way!" said Joey.

"Way," said Mai. "Twilight summoned Dark Necrofear with Monster Reborn, so Bakura can destroy it just like that."

"Wait!" said Tea. "Won't that release the dark magic thing with all the eyeballs and stuff?"

"I'm afraid so," said Yugi.

Bakura discarded a card. "Now Jowgen, destroy Dark Necrofear!"

"Oh no," said Twilight.

"That's right, Dark Sanctuary reactivates!" said Bakura as his Sanctuary covered the field again. "Now I _can_ play the fifth and final letter of the Destiny Board, spelling out its complete message, a message that will end you forever! It all happens in one more turn."

"Man I hate this field!" said Joey.

"Get over it chicken boy!" said Mai. "Twilight needs our support."

"Go Twilight!" said Applejack.

"You can still win!" called Rarity.

"Remember, we're all behind you!" cheered Rainbow.

"Yeah!" said Flash. "You can still get out of this mess!"

"Are you sure?" asked Serenity.

"Totally," replied Flash. "I'm not saying it's gonna be easy, but Twilight can do it."

"Wow," said Tea. "Twilight's got some good friends."

"I know," said Yugi. "It reminds me of how you guys cheer for Joey and me."

"So don't we join in?" asked Joey. So they did.

"I'd suggest giving up now, Twilight," said Bakura. "Literally nothing can stop me from completing the Destiny Board. Now since I must sacrifice a monster to keep my Sanctuary on the field, I'll destroy my Jowgen. I set one card face down in my monster zone and end my turn. Remember my ghost is back, so now it can possess one of your monsters."

"I know!" said Twilight in a frustrated tone. "But I outsmarted your ghost once, and I'll find a way to do it again!"

"Not this time," said Bakura. "My face down card is another Dark Spirit of the Silent. So even if you don't attack me with a possessed monster, my trap will force you to attack with the one that is. But if you don't attack, my Destiny Board will just finish you off when your turn ends!" Bakura crackled.

" _Looks like it's all over for Miss Sparkle,"_ thought Marik.

Twilight looked at her hand. _"None of these cards can stop this guy."_ Twilight's hand contains Temperance of Prophecy, Spellbook of the Master, Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, and Spellbook of Eternity. _"I have to do something, or else I'll lose, and I'll never get back my crown back."_

"This is your last chance, Twilight," said Bakura. "One more move and I shall win. You're finished!"

"He's right," said Duke.

Flash picked him up by the shirt. "Shut up, creep! You better start showing some faith or else!"

"I really hate to say it," said Mai. "But I think Duke might be right. If Twilight attacks, Bakura's trap will force her to attack with a possessed monster, but if she doesn't attack, the Destiny Board will finish her."

"Joey, is she right?" asked Serenity.

"No way!" answered Joey. "Twilight can do it!"

"But Joey-" said Mai.

"But nothing!" interrupted Joey. "One draw can change the outcome of an entire duel. That's something I've learned from experience. So don't give up, Twi! You can still do it!"

"Thanks Joey," said Fluttershy.

"Anytime," said Joey.

"You're right, Joey," said Mai. "You can do it, Twi! Pull the sheet off his ghost!"

Everyone else shouted encouragement.

" _That's what you think,"_ thought Sunset.

"Hurry up and make your move, so I can defeat you!" said Bakura.

 **Turn 17: Twilight**

" _All I need is a good Spellbook,"_ thought Twilight. _"Here goes, for my friends, my family, and everyone else in Equestria!"_ She drew. "Yes!"

"Huh?" wondered Bakura.

"I activate Spellbook of Secrets!" said Twilight. "This lets me add another Spellbook to my hand, and I think I'll choose Spellbook of Judgement. Now I summon Temperance of Prophecy! Next, I activate Spellbook of the Master. This card can only be activated when I control a Spellcaster. Now by revealing another Spellbook in my hand (Spellbook of Judgement) I can copy the effect of a normal Spellbook magic card in my graveyard. So I'll copy Spellbook of Secrets and add another Spellbook to my hand. I choose Spellbook Star Hall."

"So what do you plan to do with all those books?" asked Bakura.

"Win this duel!" answered Twilight. "I now activate my Temperance's effect, if I activate a Spellbook card while he's on the field, I can then sacrifice him and special summon any Spellcaster from my deck. So I'll sacrifice my Temperance, and special summon the most powerful monster in my deck, behold my World of Prophecy!"

"Twilight, your monster is powerful, but it does not guarantee your victory," said Bakura. "I've come much too far to lose now."

"I'm afraid it's all over for you!" said Twilight. "Especially once I activate my World of Prophecy's ability! If this monster is summoned by a Spellcaster effect or a Spellbook, I can add two Spellbook cards from my grave to my hand. So I'll add Spellbook of the Master and Spellbook of Secrets to my hand."

"No amount of Spellbooks can save you from my ghost!" said Bakura.

"I'm not done," said Twilight. "Now that my two Spellbooks are back, I get to check my hand, and if I have four different Spellbooks in my hand, then every card on the field, except for my World of Prophecy is destroyed!"

"What?!" cried Bakura.

"Let's see," said Twilight. "I've got Spellbook of the Master, Spellbook of Secrets, Spellbook Star Hall, and Spellbook of Judgement, so World of Prophecy destroys all other cards on the field!" World of Prophecy flapped its wings and destroyed every card on the field except for itself.

"No!" yelled Bakura. "This can't be! I was so close!"

"Close, but no cigar!" called Pinkie.

"Alright!" called Joey.

"Nice going, Twi!" cheered Rainbow.

"Told ya she could do it," said Flash.

"Way to go, Twilight!" cheered Yugi.

Spike barked in joy.

Everyone else shouted words of encouragement.

"Hmm," said Sunset. "Not bad."

" _This girl is better than I assumed,"_ thought Marik. _"Maybe I should keep an eye on her."_

"Now World of Prophecy, attack him directly!" ordered Twilight.

"You may have won this battle!" said Bakura. "But I'll be back to take what's mine!"

 **Twilight: LP 750**

 **Bakura: LP 0**

"And the winner is duelist number 8! Twilight Sparkle!" said Roland.

The Millennium Ring was blown off of Bakura's neck.

Bakura opened his eyes and was in pain. "My arm! It hurts."

"Bakura!" called Yugi and Joey.

"Are you okay?!" asked Tea.

"Yugi, I-I don't know where I am," said Bakura. "What am I doing here? And what happened to my arm?"

"Don't worry, Bakura," said Yugi. "You're with your friends now."

"I think we need to get him to a doctor," said Serenity.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" asked AJ.

"Hold on!" said Roland. "As the winner of the duel, you are entitled to take the rarest card from your opponent's deck."

"Screw that!" said Twilight.

* * *

A while later, Marik walked up the dueling platform and found the Millennium Ring. "This could be useful to me. I'll just hold on to it for now."


	4. Mai vs Sunset

Mai vs Sunset

Aboard the airship, Yugi, Joey, and all the girls nagged at Kaiba until he finally ordered a medical team to go to Bakura's room.

"Don't worry guys," said Mokuba. "Our onboard medical staff has better training than most hospitals in this city. Bakura's in good hands."

"Thank you very much, Mokuba," said Fluttershy. "You're such a sweet boy."

Mokuba's cheeks burned red. "You're welcome, Fluttershy."

"Congratulations, Twilight," said Yugi.

"Yeah, good job," added Mai.

"We knew you could do it!" said Rarity.

"Great job," added Joey.

"Thanks," said Twilight in an embarrassed tone.

"This calls for a party!" exclaimed Pinkie.

" _Attention duelists!"_ said Roland over a microphone. _"Please report to the main concourse for the start of the next duel!"_

"Darn," said Pinkie.

"We'll do it later," said Serenity.

"Okay," said Pinkie.

(Five minutes later)

"Finalists! May I have your attention, please?!" called Roland. "The second match of the Battle City Finals is about to begin!"

"Yeah, the machine will now randomly select the next two duelists," explained Mokuba. Everyone watched as the numbered balls bounced around in the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Bingo Machine.

"Everyone, remember your numbers," reminded Roland.

(Kaiba is 1, Joey is 2, Yugi's 3, Mai's 4, Malik is 5, and Sunset is 7.)

"And the first duelist participating in the next match is… duelist number 4, Mai Valentine!"

"Alright!" said Joey. "Way to go!"

"Thanks," said Mai.

"The second duelist is…number 7, Sunset Shimmer!" said Roland.

"Well it's about time!" said Sunset. She looked at Mai. "Get ready to lose."

"I was about to tell you the same thing," countered Mai.

"Yeah right," said Sunset. "I'll see you upstairs."

"Already I don't like her," said Mai.

"That's makes seven of us," said Rarity.

"How good is she?" asked Yugi.

"At our school, she's undefeated," answered Applejack in an annoyed tone.

"Just watch out," said Fluttershy.

"Both duelists must report to the dueling arena immediately!" said Roland.

"Let's get going," said Mai.

A short time later, both players were on the platform.

"This won't take long," said Sunset.

"You're right," agreed Mai. "So get ready to lose your best card."

"As if," said Sunset.

"Elevate the playing field!" said Roland. "Mai Valentine! Sunset Shimmer! Prepare your decks! This duel will now begin!"

Both girls shuffled the decks, activated their disks, and drew five cards.

 **Mai: LP 4000**

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

"Let's go!" said Mai. "I'm ready to show you what _real_ dueling is all about."

" _Good_ luck," said Sunset. "You'll certainly need a lot of it."

 **Turn 1: Mai**

"Whatever," said Mai. "I'm up! I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode! Take it away, Sunny."

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

" _Funny_ ," said Sunset. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, then activate Wave Motion Cannon!"

"What's that do?" asked Mai.

"This card gains a counter during each of my standby phases," explained Sunset. "Then during my turn, I can send it to the graveyard. After that, you'll lose 1000 life points for each counter my cannon has."

"Oh no!" said Mai.

"That's right," said Sunset. "Unless you do something quick, this whole duel will end in four turns. Your move."

"Aw man! It started already," said Joey as he and the others arrived. "I toldja we shouldn't have waited for Tristan to get out of the bathroom!"

"Hey there, Mai!" cheered Serenity. "We're with ya!"

"Show this wannabe whose boss!" called Joey.

Mai nodded. "Thanks guys."

"Take her down!" cheered Rarity.

"Be careful!" called Applejack.

"No kidding!' added Rainbow.

 **Turn 3: Mai**

"Got it," said Mai. "It's my turn! Dunames Dark Witch, attack he face down monster!"

"Dimwit," said Sunset. "You just attacked Marshmallon, and it can't destroyed in battle. Also, since you flipped it face up, you loses 1000 life points."

 **Mai: LP 3000**

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

"Dang!" said Mai.

Sunset grinned. "Now only three turns to go. Oh wait! My Cannon gets a counter this turn, so now you're only got two turns left."

"Just go!" said Mai.

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

"No one tells me when to go!" yelled Sunset as she drew. "I play Pot of Greed, so I get two more cards. (Wave Motion Cannon Counters: 1) Now I play Marshmallon Glasses. This card doesn't allow you to attack any other monster except for Marshmallon."

"Oh great!" said Mai.

"That Marshmallon looks tasty," said Pinkie.

"Um, it's not real, Pinkie," reminded Rarity.

"Anything else?" asked Mai.

"As a matter a fact, yes," said Sunset. "I summon Nightmare Horse in attack mode."

"But that thing's hardly got any points!" Joey pointed out.

"What it lacks in strength, it makes up with its ability," said Sunset. "It can gallop right past you monster and then _stomp_ on your life points! Attack her directly!"

 **Mai: LP 2500**

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

"Not bad," said Mai.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Mai**

"Alright girl, check it out," said Mai. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster! It destroys all your trap and magic cards."

"Yeah!" cried Joey.

"Nice going, Mai!" said Yugi.

"You go girl!" said Pinkie.

Mai smiled at her friends. "Now my Dark Witch, attacks her Nightmare Horse!

 **Mai: LP 2500**

 **Sunset: LP 2700**

"Alright!" said Joey. "Keep it up Mai!"

"Now to complete my turn, I think I'll place one card face down and that'll do it," said Mai.

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"Alright," said Sunset. "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode. Then I'll tribute him and my Marshmallon in order to special summon Masked Beast Des Gardius! Now attack! Destroy her Witch!"

"Wrong!" said Mai. "I activate my trap card, Mirror Wall! It attacks your beast with its own reflection, cutting its power in halve (Masked Beast Des Gardius: 3300 → 1650) Dark Witch, counter attack!

 **Mai: LP 2500**

 **Sunset: LP 2550**

"Alright!" said Fluttershy.

"Hold on," said Yugi. "It's not time to celebrate yet." The Mask of Remnants suddenly appeared on the field and attached itself onto Mai's Witch.

"Dark Witch!" cried Mai.

"My monster has a backup ability," said Sunset. "When it's destroyed, I can activate The Mask of Remnants from my deck, and equip it onto the monster that destroyed my beast. Now your witch becomes mine."

"Aw man," said Tristan. "Now Mai's in trouble. She better think of something fast."

"She's doing just fine!" said Joey.

"Yeah, don't be negative!" said Rainbow.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," finished Sunset.

"Alright Sunset, you may have gotten a few lucky shots, but that's over!" said Mai.

"You wish," said Sunset.

 **Turn 7: Mai**

Mai's eyebrows furrowed. "Alright, I think I'll let my Mirror Wall go. Next, I'll place one card face down, then I summon The Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode! Now, attack Dunames Dark Witch!

 **Mai: LP 2500**

 **Sunset: LP 2350**

I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Sunset**

"Alright then," said Sunset. "I summon Rapid Fire Magician in attack mode! Oh, and watch out for his effect. If I happen to play a normal magic card, you lose four life points."

"Oh boy," said Mai.

"Now I think I'll give my magician a little power boost," continued Sunset. "I equip him with Lucky Iron Axe. This gives him 500 extra ATK points. (Rapid Fire Magician 1600 → 2100). Rapid Fire Magician, attack! Destroy her Amazon!"

"Activate trap card, Amazon Archers!" interrupted Mai. "Now your magician's ATK points are decreased by 500 (Rapid Fire Magician: 2100 → 1600). Unfriendly Amazon, counterattack!"

 **Mai: LP 2500**

 **Sunset: LP 1950**

"Clever," said Sunset "But now I activate my own trap, Rope of Life! Now by discarding my hand, I can bring back my Rapid Fire Magician, then increase his ATK points by 800 (Rapid Fire Magician 1600 → 2400). Plus, the card I discarded as Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World, and since it was discarded by a card effect, I can draw one card. Rapid Fire Magician, destroy her Unfriendly Amazon!

 **Mai: LP 2100**

 **Sunset: LP 1950**

I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Stay strong, Mai!" called Joey.

"You can do it!" cheered Yugi.

"Go Mai!" said Serenity and Fluttershy. The two then looked at each other. "Jinx."

"Never give up Mai," encouraged Twilight.

 **Turn 9: Mai**

"Thanks guys," said Mai. "Get ready, because now it's my turn. I summon Amazon Chain Master in defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down on the field.

"I activate a trap," said Sunset. "Dust Tornado! And I'll use it to destroy your face down."

" _Darn!"_ said Mai to herself. _"There goes my Grave Arm magic card!"_

 **Turn 10: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. _"The Supremacy Sun! I can't wait to summon this._ Rapid Fire Magician, attack her Chain Master!"

"Thanks a lot, stupid!" called Mai.

"What did you say?" asked Sunset.

Mai ignored her. "You just activated my Amazon Chain Master's effect! Now by paying 1500 Life Points, I can add a monster card from your hand to mine.

 **Mai: LP 600**

 **Sunset: LP 1950**

"You're kidding," said Sunset.

"Nope!" confirmed Mai. "So hand over that card!" Mai's chain master threw her chain at Sunset's hand, snagged The Supremacy Sun and added it to Mai's hand.

"Great!" said Yugi.

"Way to go, Mai!" said Joey.

 **Turn 11: Mai**

"It's my move!" said Mai. "First I'll place two cards face down, and then I'll summon Amazon Fighter in attack mode. _And if you trying attacking her, you'll get a very unpleasant surprise."_

 **Turn 12: Sunset**

"Back to me," said Sunset. "I play the Card of Demise! Now I can draw until I have three cards in my hand. But during my end phase, I must discard my whole hand. _If_ I have any left. Also, my Rapid Fire Magician's effect activates, decreasing your life points by 400!"

 **Mai: LP 200**

 **Sunset: LP 1950**

" _I like this girl's style of dueling,"_ thought Marik.

"Now I'll remove one light monster (Marshmallon) and one dark monster (Nightmare Horse) from my graveyard to special summon Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode!" continued Sunset. "Rapid Fire Magician, attack Amazon Fighter!"

"Hold on there, _toots_!" said Mai. "Because I activate Amazon Spellcaster! By playing this magic card, I've instantly swapped the ATK points of our two monsters! (Rapid Fire Magician 2400 → 1500; Amazoness Fighter: 1500 → 2400) Amazoness Fighter, take out Rapid Fire Magician!"

 **Mai: LP 200**

 **Sunset: LP 1050**

"Yeah!" said Rainbow.

"She's got nothing on Mai!" said Joey.

"Big deal," said Sunset. "I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect! Once per turn, I can remove one monster on the field from play, as long as my sorcerer doesn't attack this turn, which he didn't thanks to you."

"I was expecting something I couldn't handle," said Mai.

"Huh?" asked Sunset.

"I thought you might try something like this," said Mai. "So I activated Dramatic Rescue! This card allows me to rescue my Amazon from your monster's effect. Basically, she goes back to my hand, then I get to special summon a new monster."

"Wow, she's good," said Mokuba.

"She's not bad," corrected Kaiba.

"This ought to do," said Mai. "I summon Cyber Harpie Lady."

"Yeah! Mai's favorite!" said Joey.

"Whatever," said Sunset. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Mai**

Mai's hand contains Amazon Fighter and The Supremacy Sun. "Alright, now it's my turn. Alright! I play Graceful Charity! A magic card that lets me draw three cards from my deck, as long as I discard two. First I'll discard Amazoness Fighter and this card (normal Harpie Lady). Mai's hand contains The Supremacy Sun, Gravity Bind, and Elegant Egotist. Oh, I am _so_ good! I play Elegant Egotist, which means I can now special summon the Harpie Lady Sisters! And now I'll sacrifice my Cyber Harpie and the Harpie Lady Sisters in order to summon The Supremacy Sun in attack mode!"

"In your dreams," said Sunset. "I activate Torrential Tribute!"

"What?!" asked Mai.

"The second a new monster is summoned, this card destroys all monsters on the field!" explained Sunset.

" _Great,_ just great!" said Mai.

"Don't get up, Mai!" called Joey. "You didn't need that card anyway! You can still beat her, I know it!"

"Thanks Joey," said Mai. _"He's right, I need anyone else's cards but my own."_

"Hey," whispered Twilight to Tea. "Does Joey like Mai or something? I've that he's cheered for her more than anyone else."

"Totally," said Tea. "He's had the hots for her ever since the Duelist Kingdom."

"No I haven't!" yelled Joey overhearing the conversation. "We're just good friends! Nothing more, nothing less."

"Don't be ashamed man," whispered Flash. "I feel same about Twilight."

"Yeah right," said Joey.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," finished Mai. _"My trap card Gravity Bind will protect me. If she summons any monster with four stars or more, I'll be ready."_

 **Turn 14: Sunset**

"Looks like its back to me," said Sunset. "I now activate the effect of my Supremacy Sun from the graveyard!"

"What?" asked Mai.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon my Supremacy Sun back to the field."

"No way!" said Mai.

"Way," said Sunset. "I discard this card, in order to bring back The Supremacy Sun in attack mode!"

"Hate to disappoint you, but I've got a trap," said Mai. "I activate Gravity Bind!"

"And I've got a trap of my own," countered Sunset. "I play Solemn Judgement! Now by paying half my life points, your trap is negated and destroyed!"

 **Mai: LP 200**

 **Sunset: LP 525**

"Mai!" gasped Joey.

"Well, looks like it's all over," said Mai.

"Well put," said Sunset. "Now, Supremacy Sun! Attack her directly and end this duel!"

 **Mai: LP 0**

 **Sunset: LP 525**

"The winner of this duel is Miss Sunset Shimmer!" announced Roland.

"No," said Serenity.

"Dang it!" yelled Tea.

"I can't believe it," said Duke.

"Hey, at least she tried," said Yugi.

"Win or lose, she's still our friend, right guys?" asked Joey.

"Totally, said Rainbow.

"You bet," said Applejack.

"Of course," said Fluttershy.

Roland lowered the field and the two girls walked off.

"Maybe next time, I'll actually _get_ a challenge," said Sunset.

"Take that back!" yelled Joey. Sunset just walked away. "Don't you dare walk away from-"

"Forget her Joey," interrupted Rarity. "She's simply not worth it."

"Rarity's right, Joey," added Yugi. "Don't let her get to you. After all, Mai isn't."

"You're right," said Joey. He then walked over to Mai. "Forget about that freak, Mai. I know you'll get her next time."

"Totally," said Rainbow. "You don't have to beat someone to be better than them."

"That's right," said Twilight. "After all, you've got a better personality then she'll ever have."

"Correct," said Yugi. "And I don't see her with any friends. Besides, winning means nothing, unless you can share with the people you love."

"Winning or losing doesn't determine whether your friends like you or not," added Fluttershy.

"Yeah, look at Joey," said Tristan. "He doesn't win much."

"But we still like him," added Duke.

"Shut up!" yelled Joey.

"Hey, _pencil head_?" said Applejack to Tristan.

"Pencil head?" asked Tristan. Applejack then punched his face with all her might.

Flash then walked over to Duke. "Your turn." He sucker punched Duke in the face. "Didn't we say not to be negative?"

Tears formed in Mai's eyes. "Thank you all, so much. You know, I've never once had friends like this. I guess you were right, Tea."

"Told ya," said Tea.

Pinkie teared up. "Hugging! Hugging now!"

They all pulled together and hugged while Tristan and Duke laid on the ground.

(Later)

"Okay Mai," said Pinkie. "Get ready for your 'You did a super wonderful job and couldn't have made a better try' party!" She then threw confetti and streamers everywhere.

"Huh?" asked Mai.

"She always looks for reasons to have a party," said Applejack.

"It's just her thing," said Fluttershy.

"Why not?" asked Mai.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" said Joey.

"Count me in!" cried Yugi.

Mai then walked over to Joey. "Hey, Joey."

"What's up, Mai?" asked Joey.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today," said Mai.

"No problem," said Joey. "Anytime, that's what friends are for."

Mai smiled.

" _Ooooooh! Just kiss her already, Joey!"_ said Rarity silently.


	5. Joey vs Marik

Joey vs Marik

Everyone had gathered in the main concourse.

"Finalists! May I have your attention, please?!" called Roland. "The third match of the Battle City Finals is about to begin!"

"Yeah, the machine will now randomly select the next two duelists," explained Mokuba. Everyone watched as the numbered balls bounced around in the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Bingo Machine.

"Everyone, remember your numbers," reminded Roland.

(Kaiba is 1, Joey is 2, Yugi's 3, and Malik is 5.)

"The first duelist is… number 2, Joey Wheeler!" called Roland.

"Awesome!" said Serenity.

"Yeah!" said Joey. "It's time to lick some major butt!"

"And Mr. Wheeler's opponent is… number 5, Marik Ishtar!" said Roland.

Joey looked at Marik. "It's go time!"

"Yes it is," said Marik in a deep tone.

"Hey Joey!" called Pinkie.

"What's up?" asked Joey.

Pinkie held out a shake. "Before you go, try this!"

"What is it?" asked Joey.

"My own homemade milkshake," answered Pinkie.

"Milkshake?" asked Joey. "Thanks!" he chugged the whole thing in one gulp. "Delicious!"

"Thanks," said Pinkie. "Good luck in your match."

"Thank y…" Joey paused.

"What's wrong, Joey?" asked Mai.

"You okay?" asked Tristan.

Joey began buzzing with energy. He then spoke very rapidly. "Sure never better! Come on guys, I got duels to wins and butts to kick! Come on, race ya there!"

"Pinkie?" asked Applejack. "What kind of shake was that?"

"A super, duper, fantastically sugarcoated milkshake!" answered Pinkie. "My favorite."

"Oh boy," said Twilight. _"Just like the Pinkie I know."_

(Later, at the Stratos Dueling Arena)

"This shouldn't take long," said Kaiba.

" _Joey better be careful,"_ thought Yugi. _"If he's defeated, he could lose than just the game, he could lose his mind!"_

"Hey Yugi," said Joey.

"Joey, this is going to be the most difficult and dangerous duel you've ever faced," said Yugi.

"Nah, Marik's got no chance!" said Joey quickly. "He'll be out of the tournament before he can say freak show!"

Flash and the girls arrived first.

"You couldn't beat Marik if he was blindfolded and handcuffed!" interrupted Kaiba. "You're no match for his Egyptian God card. Face it Wheeler, you don't have what it takes to win."

"Shut it, rich boy!" said Joey.

"Look, the fact that you made it this far in my tournament boggles my mind," said Kaiba. "But at least you'll be serving a purpose. Watching you lose will help perfect my own strategy against the Winged Dragon. So I can take it for myself!"

"We'll see about that," interrupted Marik.

"Kaiba, you think you have the rest of this tournament all figured out," said Yugi. "But in order for this plan of yours to work, you have to get past me."

"We'll soon find out," said Kaiba. "Our duel is next."

"Hey _Kaiba_!" called Rainbow. "If you couldn't even beat Pegasus, what makes you think you can beat Yugi, huh?"

Kaiba growled. "Watch your mouth, little girl!"

"Make me!" countered Rainbow.

"Alright ya'll," said Applejack. "Let's save the fighting for the duels."

"Thanks, Rainbow," said Joey.

"No problem, good luck," said Rainbow.

The others finally came up.

"We're here, bro," said Mokuba.

"So, what did we miss, guys?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, something wrong?" asked Tristan. "I sense tension."

"Is Kaiba bugging you?" asked Duke.

"None of your business!" said Joey.

"Oh, well excuse us, sunshine," said Tristan.

"Someone's is a _cheerful_ mood," added Duke.

Flash, Rainbow and Applejack walked over to Duke and Tristan.

"You're the ones doing all the bugging!" yelled Flash.

"So why don't you do us all a favor," said Rainbow "And shut up!"

"Or else," said Applejack cracking her knuckles.

"O-o-okay," said Tristan in fear.

"D-don't look at me," said Duke. " _He's_ the one who always starts it."

"That's it! Come here, Devlin!" said Tristan as he chased Duke around.

"Idiots," said Rarity.

"No kidding," said Mai.

"Duelists take your marks!" said Roland. Joey and Marik took their spots. "Now, elevate the playing field!"

"I hope that Joey will be okay," said Serenity.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Tea. "This is your first time watching your brother duel, isn't it?"

"That's right," answered Serenity.

"Well, I'm sure with you cheering him on, he'll never lose," said Twilight.

"You bet," said Pinkie.

"Let's do this!" said Joey.

Marik just grinned.

 **Joey: LP 4000**

 **Marik: LP 4000**

"Marik will begin!" announced Roland.

 **Turn 1: Marik**

"As you wish," said Marik as he drew. "I play Gil Garth in attack mode. Then I shall place one card face down and end my turn (Dark Wall of Wind)."

 **Turn 2: Joey**

"I'll take it from here, ya nutcase," said Joey. Joey's hand contains Scapegoat, Rocket Warrior, Graceful Dice, Foolish Burial, Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword. _"I'm off to a bad start. Marik's monster has 1800 ATK points and none of my cards can beat it, yet._ I'll also place one card face down. Then I'll summon my Alligator's Sword in defense mode."

Marik chuckled. "The time has come to take this duel to the next level." A dark cloud rose over and surrounded the field.

Tristan and Duke stopped running around.

"Oh boy," said Joey. "I know where this is going."

"What's going on, guys?" asked Serenity.

"Come on," said Rainbow.

"Not this again," said Rarity.

"The shadows hunger for your soul," said Marik.

"You don't scare me!" said Joey.

"Hang in there, Joey!" called Tea. "We're all right here!"

"All of us!" added Twilight.

"Thanks guys," said Joey. "Bring it on! I'm ready for your shadow game!"

"Do you have any idea what you're about to experience?" asked Marik. "I doubt it. My move, just remember when you lose, you'll be banished to the Shadow Realm for eternity."

"Joey can't let Marik get to him," said Tristan.

"Yeah, it's all part of his mind game," said Duke. "Don't listen to him, Joey!"

"Right!" replied Joey. "Let's get this on already!"

"Fine," said Marik. "Let us begin." A glowing pink rope of light formed between Joey and his monster. A similar rope connected Marik to his monster.

"What the heck is this?" asked Joey.

"Didn't I tell you this game would be different?" asked Marik. "I decided to raise the steaks with these energy streams. So whenever a player's monster is attacked, that player's body will be drained of a little more energy, leaving him weaker than before."

"Just shut up and go!" ordered Joey.

 **Turn 3: Marik**

"With pleasure," said Marik. "I'll summon Drillago in attack mode. Drillago attack and destroy his Alligator's Sword and drain his energy!"

Joey cried out in pain and sank to one knee.

"Joey!" gasped Serenity. "Stay strong!"

"You can do it!" called Mai.

"That wasn't fun," said Joey.

"It's the ultimate test of his strength," said Yugi.

"You can do it!" cheered Pinkie.

"Don't give up!" cheered Fluttershy.

Joey got back up. "Okay, so this duel got a little twist. It can work on you too."

" _This fool doesn't realize that my inner strength is far superior to his,"_ thought Marik. "Gil Garth attack him directly!"

"I activate my Scapegoat to protect me!" said Joey. Gil Garth destroys a Sheep Token.

"What's this?" asked Marik.

"My Scapegoats are not monsters," explained Joey. "So you can't zap me!"

"Nice move, Joey!" said Yugi.

"Well it looks as if I underestimated you," said Marik. "Make your move."

 **Turn 4: Joey**

"Oh, I will," said Joey. "Read it and weep, because I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode. Ready for a taste of your own medicine? I tribute one Sheep Token so Panther Warrior can attack your Gil Garth."

 **Joey: LP 4000**

 **Marik: LP 3800**

Marik gasped his chest in pain, but recovered quickly.

"My turn is done," said Joey.

 **Turn 5: Marik**

"You had your fun," said Marik. "But now I activate Tribute Burial. Now I can remove one monster from each of our graveyards and summon a stronger creature. I remove Alligator's Sword and Gil Garth in order to summon Helpoemer in attack mode! I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Joey**

"Time for me to put you in your place," said Joey. _"Awesome it's Jinzo. But I gotta be careful, he could have attacked my last turn, but he held back. He must want me to attack. I don't want to risk Jinzo just yet._ I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode."

"You fool," said Marik. "But summoning a monster, you activated my Hidden Soldiers trap card. Now I can special summon any monster with four stars or less. Meet my Plasma Eel. Now I'll activate its effect and equip it onto your Panther Warrior. Now for the fun part, each turn your monster lose 500 ATK points. And according to the rules of our shadow game, when your monster gets weaker, so do you."

Joey fell to his knees screaming in pain, tormented by the same green bolts of light as Panther Warrior.

"Fight it Joey!" called Yugi.

"Hang in there!" called Tristan.

"You can do it!" cheered Twilight.

"Well," said Marik. "Are you beginning to regret dueling me?"

" _Marik can drain my physical strength all he wants, but he'll never drain my determination,"_ thought Joey. _"I gave Yugi my word I'd help him defeat Marik. I'll give up."_ Joey pulled himself to his feet.

"What's this?" asked Marik. "That fool should be begging for mercy!"

"You can't keep me down!" said Joey. "Now it's my turn! Rocket Warrior, activate invincible mode! Attack his Helpoemer! Now your monster loses 500 ATK points!" (Helpoemer: 2000 – 1500)

"Ah!" cried Marik.

"Yeah!" said Rainbow.

"Way to go, Joey!" cheered Mai.

"Now I give up a Sheep Token so Panther Warrior can destroy your Helpoemer," said Joey. "Attack!"

 **Joey: LP 4000**

 **Marik: LP 3300**

"Thank you, little Joey," said Marik. "By destroying my beast, you activated its effect. Now during each of your turns, it discard a random card from your hand!" At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of Helpoemer forced Joey to discard Jinzo. _"Not that card!"_

"Great," said Duke. "Show of his best monsters could be destroyed before he even has a chance to play them."

"He'll pull through, right?" asked Serenity.

"You betcha," said Applejack. "Like he said, it'll take a lot more to keep him down."

"Thanks," said Serenity.

"Now since it's the End Phase, your monster loses 500 ATK points." said Marik. Plasma Eel's effect decreases the ATK of Panther Warrior by 500 (Panther Warrior: 2000 → 1500). Joey screamed in pain, as he and his monster were sapped.

 **Turn 7: Marik**

"My move," said Marik. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Joey**

" _Why didn't he destroy my Panther Warrior?"_ asked Joey. _"Plus, now he's no cards in his hand. Not that my hand is anything to brag about."_ Joey's hand contains Graceful Dice, Baby Dragon, and Foolish Burial. _"Come on a need a winner. Alright, it's my Insect Queen! But she's too risky to summon right now._ I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode."

"Is that all?" asked Marik. "Or are you afraid to attack?"

"Don't listen to him!" yelled Tristan.

"Yeah!" added Duke. "He wants you to attack!"

"You can't!" said Tea. "He'll use one of his trap cards."

"No, he needs to attack," said Yugi. "In order for Joey to win, he must force Marik to reveal his traps. Then he can devise a counter strategy."

"Duh," said Rainbow.

"Rocket Warrior, attack Drillago!" ordered Joey. "Drillago loses 500 ATK until the end of the turn (Drillago: 1600 → 1100).

Marik laughed. "That's what I wanted you to do, you fool! Now I can activate my Card of Last Will! Since my monster lost ATK points, I can draw five cards! _Yes! I've drawn my Egyptian God card!"_ Marik's hand contains Legendary Fiend, Premature Burial, Relieve Monster, Nightmare Mirror and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I don't care what card you drew!" said Joey. "I'm still gonna mob the floor with you! Goodbye Scapegoat, hello Panther! Attack his Drillago!"

 **Joey: LP 4000**

 **Marik: LP 2900**

Marik clutched his chest as his energy was drained. "I activate the trap, Coffin Seller! Now every time one of your monsters goes to the graveyard, you'll lose 300 life points! And don't forget about Helpoemer. Now you lose a card from your hand!" Helpoemer discards Insect Queen from Joey's hand.

" _Great!"_ thought Joey. _"Now I lose 300 points."_

 **Joey: LP 3700**

 **Marik: LP 2900**

 **Turn 9: Marik**

"Also, my Plasma Eel is still on the field," reminded Marik. "So your monster loses 500 more points." (Panther Warrior: 1500 → 1000). Joey yelled in pain as he was also drained of energy. "My move. I place one card face down, then I'll activate Premature Burial! Now I can give up 800 Life Points, to bring back my Drillago.

 **Joey: LP 3700**

 **Marik: LP 2100**

"Next I'll tributes Drillago, so I can bring fourth the Legendary Fiend in attack mode!"

"But it's only got 1500 ATK points," Joey pointed out.

Marik laughed. "My monster's effect gives it 700 more ATK points each turn. Now make your move!"

 **Turn 10: Joey**

" _Man, I need to draw something good quick or else I'm a goner!"_ thought Joey. _"Come on! What?! Little Winguard?! He's too weak!"_

"I activate a trap card!" interrupted Marik. "Nightmare Wheel! Now I can choose a monster on your side, and as long as my wheel stays on the field, you'll lose 500 life points during each of my standby phases!"

"Big deal!" said Joey. "I summon Little-Winguard in defense mode. Then I'll switch my Panther Warrior into defense mode."

"Drain him, Plasma Eel!" ordered Marik. Joey screamed as he and monster lost power. (Panther Warrior: 1000 → 500)

Be careful, Joey!" called Serenity.

"Got it!" replied Joey.

 **Turn 11: Marik**

"Let the duel continue," said Marik. "Now you lose 500 life points, thanks to Nightmare Wheel.

 **Joey: LP 3200**

 **Marik: LP 2100**

Also, my Legendary Fiend's ATK increases by 700 (Legendary Fiend: 1500 → 2200). Now attack his Little-Winguard! Oh, and thanks to my Coffin Seller's card, you lose 300 more life points!

 **Joey: LP 2900**

 **Marik: LP 2100**

I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Joey**

"Finally," said Joey. "Time for _me_ to make a comeback. Yeah! You're going down for sure!"

"You lie!" assumed Marik.

"I'm afraid not," said Joey. "Check it out, it's a card I like to call, Question!"

"Huh, Question?" asked Marik.

"That's right," said Joey. "Now you have to guess which monster's at the bottom of my graveyard."

"What?!" asked Marik.

"Now If ya guess right," continued Joey. "Then that monster's removed from the game. But if you're wrong, I can special summon it."

" _I've destroyed so many of his monsters, I can't remember_!" thought Marik.

"There's no way you'll guess it!" called Joey. "Know why? Because you discarded it with Helpoemer, so you never saw which one it was."

Marik growled.

"Sorry," said Joey. "Stunned silence was not the answer we were looking for, it was Jinzo!"

"No! Not Jinzo!" said Marik.

"Yeah," said Joey. "And it's time to say goodbye to all your trap cards." Jinzo destroys Coffin Seller, Nightmare Wheel and Marik's face down Malevolent Catastrophe.

"Nice one, man!" said Tristan.

"It's all you!" called Rainbow.

"Well done, Joey!" said Yugi.

"I knew he could do it," said Serenity.

"Told ya," said Applejack.

"Go Joey!" cheered Pinkie.

"Yay," said Fluttershy softly.

"Alright," said Joey. "First, I'll switch all my monsters to attack mode. Then Jinzo will attack your Legendary Fiend!"

 **Joey: LP 2900**

 **Marik: LP 1900**

"Great!" said Yugi. "If Joey can successfully attack with his other monsters, he'll win."

"You'd the man, Joey!" called Tristan.

"Put this creep is his place!" cheered Tea.

"Please, do so!" added Rarity.

"Wow, Joey may win after all, huh Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"I'll only believe that when I see it," said Kaiba.

"It's over Marik," said Joey. "Okay boys, attack!"

"Do you think it's that easy?" asked Marik. "I play Dark Wall of Wind!"

"No way!" said Joey.

"This card block all direct attacks!" explained Marik.

"Dang!" said Flash.

"Now you lose another card!" reminded Marik. "Thanks to Helpoemer." Joey to discards Foolish Burial. "And that's not, go Plasma Eel! Drain his Panther, and him! (Panther Warrior: 500 → 0) After getting shocked, Joey fell on one knee again. "Looks like I don't need monsters, to bring you to your knees! You should know defeating me is no easy task."

"Joey!" called Serenity. "Don't give up!"

"We're here for you!" cheered Mai.

"All of us!" added Twilight.

Joey smiled as he got up.

 **Turn 13: Marik**

"My move!" said Marik. "Meet my newest monster, Lava Golem!"

"Slow down there," said Joey. "You don't have a single monster to sacrifice, so you can't summon him."

"I don't need to," said Marik. "My monster's ability allows me to sacrifice your monsters!"

"You're kidding me!" cried Joey.

"Afraid not," said Marik. "I sacrifice your Baby Dragon and Jinzo to summon Lava Golem on _your_ side of the field!"

Joey became trapped in a steel cage, surrounded by the huge burning Lava Golem "What's the deal?"

"What's wrong?" asked Marik. "I thought you'd be pleased to receive such a powerful beast."

"You mean this thing is mine?" asked Joey.

"That monster may belong to Joey," thought Yugi. "But it comes with a prize."

"I don't get it, bro," said Mokuba to Kaiba.

"Lava Golem is Wheeler's monster now," said Kaiba. "So all of its weakness become _his_ problem."

"One more thing," said Marik. You lose 700 life points during each of your standby phases!"

" _Wonderful_ ," said Joey.

"Also, since Jinzo is gone," I can play all the traps I want," continued Marik. "So I'll place this card face down. Now then, why don't you attack me with your new monster? There's not much else you can do."

"Come on!" yelled Tristan. "Think this through, man!"

"Stay calm!" called Tea.

 **Turn 14: Joey**

" _Okay, here goes,"_ said Joey to himself. _"Gamble?! This card's useless! Now what? I can't attack with Lava Golem, I'm sure that what Marik wants me to do. Wait, if I hold on to this thing, I'll burn away my life points. I better take my chances, and use it against him._ Lava Golem, attack Marik directly!"

"Wait!" called Tea. "Are you sure about this?!"

"Too late now!" said Tristan.

"I can't watch, is it over yet?" asked Duke.

"Damn, you guys are negative," said Flash.

"Reveal trap!" said Marik. "Relieve Monster! Now I can return one of my monsters back to my hand, afterwards I can replace it with any four star monster in my hand."

"Real smart, Einstein!" said Tristan. "You don't even have any monsters to return!"

"Did you forget about his Plasma Eel?" asked Rainbow. "Idiot."

"Plasma Eel! Return to me!" ordered Marik. "And since it's a monster, I summon back in defense mode! Also, my monster can't be destroyed in battle. And, don't forget about Helpoemer!" Joey loses his Gamble card. "Now you lose 700 life points!" reminded Marik.

 **Joey: LP 2200**

 **Marik: LP 1900**

 **Turn 15: Marik**

"It's all over!" said Marik as he drew. "Go Machine Duplication! Turn one Eel into three!"

"Great," said Joey. "Now he weaken all my monsters."

"You're beginning to catch on," said Marik. "Go Plasma Eels! Drain his monsters, and him!"

"Aaahhhh!" cried Joey.

"Stay strong, Joey!" called Yugi.

"Before long, you'll be too weak to move, let alone duel!" said Marik. "I shall now place one card face down and let you go. If you can stand?"

"Don't lose hope, Joey!" called Yugi.

 **Turn 16: Joey**

"If you think I'm gonna let you win this you're even dumber than ya look!" said Joey. "My turn!" Joey draws Gilford the Lightning. "Yes! I glad I'm not in your shoes. Because you're in for some serious hurting! I play Graceful Dice! I can use to increase the ATK points of any monster on the field, and I think I'll use on your Plasma Eel. I just need a two or higher." Joey rolls a six. "Yes, now your Eel's ATK points increase to 3000!" (Plasma Eel: 500 → 3000) "So there goes your Machine Duplication, and your other two Eels!"

Marik growled.

"Now I'll sacrifice Panther Warrior, Rocket Warrior, and Lava Golem in order to summon my ultimate fighting machine, Gilford the Lightning!" said Joey! "So, how does it feel to be staring into the face of defeat?"

"Oh yeah!" said Flash.

"Way to turn rock the ultimate comeback!" said Duke.

"Now finish this guy off!" said Rainbow.

"We knew you could do it!" cheered Tea.

"You're the best, Joey!" said Serenity.

Marik started laughing.

"I missed the joke," said Joey.

"You've raised my Eel's ATK points so high, it's now stronger than your Gilford!" Marik pointed out. "It looks like you strategy backfired."

"Wrong!" called Joey. "Do you think I'd be dumb enough to let that happen?"

"Yes!" answered Marik.

"Well you though wrong, Marik!" called Twilight.

"Gilford's effect destroys all of your monsters," said Yugi.

"No!" cried Marik as his Eel was destroyed.

"Excellent job, Joey!" said Yugi. "Now take him down!"

"You got it!" said Joey. "Gilford, attack this chump directly!"

"You better think again!" said Marik "Activate, Nightmare Mirror! Not only does this card negate your attack, but it also inflicts 1000 points of damage to you!

 **Joey: LP 1200**

 **Marik: LP 1900**

There's just one small price, I must discard one card from my hand. So I'll discard my Winged Dragon of Ra. Did you honestly think you could take control of this duel away from me?! This is a shadow game you fool! Which means _I_ make all the rules."

" _Play that Egyptian God card already, Marik!"_ urged Kaiba.

"I end my turn," said Joey. _"He's got nothing in his hand or on the field. If I can make to the next round, I got it made."_

 **Turn 17: Marik**

"My move," said Marik. He laughed when he saw his drawn card.

"Enough with the laughter!" said Joey. "Just play the card and move on!"

"You'll regret those words!" said Marik. "For I'm about to eliminate from this duel, once and for all with Ra!"

"With Ra?!" asked everyone, except Kaiba.

"But he didn't sacrifice anything," Twilight pointed out. "How can he bring it out?"

"I don't know," answered Yugi.

"Now you can find out about Ra, Seto," said Mokuba.

"Finally," said Kaiba.

"I activate Monster Reborn," said Marik. "To bring back Ra! Show yourself, my great beast of the sky!" Wind started blowing everywhere.

"My hair!" called Rarity.

"This is the last monster you'll ever see, little Joey!" said Marik.

"But his God card has no ATK points," said Yugi.

"What kind of strategy is that?" asked Mai.

"Don't know," answered Flash.

Ra then transformed in a huge bird of flame. "Be hold the true form of Ra!" said Marik. "Egyptian God Phoenix!"

"Awesome," said Mokuba.

"Yes," admitted Kaiba. "And soon it will belong to me."

"Pharaoh! Kaiba!" yelled Marik. "Take heed! For one of you will have to face your worst nightmare, and face my Winged Dragon very soon!"

"Hold on!" said Joey. "Last I checked, this duel was still on, psycho boy! I still have Gilford, and your oversized flame-broiled chicken has zero ATK points!"

"You still don't get it," said Marik "My Winged Dragon has powers belong your understanding. And I'm about to activate its strongest ability."

"Say what?" asked Joey.

"In its Phoenix mode, Ra can destroy any monster you control," explained Marik. "All I have to do is give up 1000 Life Points."

 **Joey: LP 1200**

 **Marik: LP 900**

"So what?" asked Joey. "Even if Gilford is destroyed, your monster's got no ATK power, so I won't lose any life points!"

"Did you forget about my energy stream?" asked Marik. "When Ra attacks, you'll be drained of _all_ your strength! The time has come! Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his monster and drain his soul!"

"Joey!" cried Serenity.

Joey screamed in pain as Ra's fire consumed him.

"Fight it, Joey!" called Yugi.

"Don't give up!" called Mai.

"You can do it!" cheered Twilight.

"Can you feel every ounce of energy leaving your body?" asked Marik.

"We have to help him!" said Tea.

"How can we stop _that_?!" asked AJ.

"Your Gilford is gone!" said Marik. "And you're about to follow, so return to me my great beast! Your task is complete!" Ra returned to the graveyard. "When the smoke clears, you'll be nothing but a motionless shell. Without your inner strength, the Shadow Realm will easily consume your mind and soul." But Joey was still standing. "What?! It can't be! No-one can survive the fury of an Egyptian God monster! No-one!"

"No way!" said Duke.

"Joey!" called Tristan.

"He's standing!" said Yugi.

"But for how long?" asked Tea.

"Until he finishes this duel," said Twilight.

"No!" cried Marik. "You can't! You should be wiped out by now!"

"In your dreams," said Joey semiweekly.

Marik began to sweat. "If he succeeds in attacking my life points, I'll lose the duel, and my Egyptian God card."

 **Turn 18: Joey**

"Alright, this is it," said Joey. "It's my turn, and you're wipe open."

"This can't be happening!" cried Marik in fear.

"Yeah!" said Rainbow.

"Joey beat Marik as his own game!" said Tristan.

"All he needs is monster with enough ATK points!" said Duke.

"Yeah and then Joey will make to the final round!" said Tea.

"This is awesome!" said Mokuba.

"How did he withstand Ra?" asked Kaiba in shock.

"Probably because of all the caffeine," assumed Pinkie.

"Maybe," said Flash. "Good thing you gave that to him."

"Make your move Joey!" called Yugi. "And end this madness now!"

"You can do it!" cheered Serenity.

"We're all here for you!" added Mai.

"Go Joey!" cheered Twilight.

"You're the man!" cheered Rainbow.

"Woo!" cheered Fluttershy.

"Here goes," said Joey. _"Gearfried the Iron Knight. He got than enough power to wipe Marik out._ I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight."

"No! This can't be possible!" yelled Marik.

"Hurry up and call your attack Joey!" urged Yugi.

"A…ttack!" breathed Joey. Gearfried charged forward and thrusted his blade into Marik.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Marik as he was swallowed by the dark abyss.

 **Joey: LP 1200**

 **Marik: LP 0**

The Shadow Realm faded and the original Marik stood there, trembling and clutching his chest.

* * *

In Domino City Hospital, Odion woke up.

"Marik?" asked Ishizu.

"What is it?" asked Odion.

"The overwhelming darkness I sensed in my brother is now gone," said Ishizu. "The Pharaoh must have defeated the darkness. Thank you my king." Just then, she got a vision from her necklace. "He didn't defeat Marik."

"Then who did?" asked Odion.

"His friend," said Ishizu. "Joey Wheeler."

* * *

"And so, the winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!" announced Roland.

"You did it, Joey!" cried Twilight.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Flash.

"Alright!" cheered Tristan and Duke.

"Way to go, Joey!" cheered Tea.

"Woo!" screamed Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"He did a grand job," said Rarity.

"Yee-haw!" cried Applejack.

"I-I can't believe it," said Kaiba.

"Me neither," said Mokuba. "But he did it. And since you won, you get the rarest card from your opponent's deck."

Joey didn't reply.

"You okay?" asked Mokuba.

"What's wrong?!" asked Yugi

Joey then lost his balance and fell senseless to the ground.

"JOEY!" cried Serenity in horror.

"Joey!" called Yugi.

"Are you alright, buddy?!" asked Flash.

"Some get a doctor, now!" said Duke.

"Hurry!" said Mokuba. "We have to get him downstairs to a doctor, immediately!"

"Yes sir!" said Roland.

"Wake up!" called Twilight.

"Come on, Joey!" said Tea. "You have to open up your eyes!"

"Joey! It's me! Serenity!" said his sister. "Please! Tell me you can hear me!"

"You better stop kidding around and get up man!" yelled Tristan.

"He's not kidding, you imbecile!" said Rarity.

"Fight it Joey!" said Yugi. _"Come on!"_

"Come on!" said Mai in tears. "You won! Everything's supposed to alright! Please get up!"

"Don't give up Joey!" said Yugi. "I won't lose you!"

" _I must admit, Wheeler's performance today was quite impressive,"_ thought Kaiba. _"Perhaps he's not the third rank amateur I thought he was._ Mokuba! Get Wheeler's prize."

"Sure, Seto," said Mokuba.

Marik stood there in shame. "What have I done?"


	6. Yugi vs Kaiba

Yugi vs Kaiba

Kaiba was waiting for Yugi at the top of the Stratos dueling arena.

"If Yugi doesn't show up soon, you automatically win the duel, sir," said Roland.

"He'd be a fool not to show up," said Kaiba.

* * *

(In the medical room, Joey was still lying in bed, wired up to machines.)

"What's the deal, doc?" asked Tristan.

"Joey's brain is functioning normally and his heart rate is fine," said the doctor.

"He doesn't look fine!" said Tea. "He hasn't moved or spoken in twenty minutes!"

"Joey, please!" begged Serenity "You gotta open your eyes!"

"It's very strange," said the doctor. "Joey's brain activity is quite high, but he's not conscious at all."

"Poor guy," said AJ.

Pinkie and Fluttershy was crying like babies.

Mokuba then walked in.

"Mokuba!" said Tea. "When are we landing at a real hospital?!"

"We're not," admitted Mokuba sadly. "Seto's orders."

"You gotta be kidding!" yelled Tristan.

"He says our own doctors are good enough," replied Mokuba.

"Screw him!" yelled Rainbow. "If he doesn't stop this blimp, I will!" Applejack and Rarity held her back.

"I'm so sorry," said Mokuba. He then looked at the doctor. "Listen! You don't stop working until Joey wakes up! You hear me?!"

"Yes sir!" said the doctor.

"By the way," said Mokuba. "Here's Joey's prize." He threw The Winged Dragon of Ra to Pinkie, then left.

"This is bull!" said Duke.

"I know!" said Tristan.

" _It's just not fair!"_ thought Yugi. He then walked out of the room. _"Joey won, and now THIS happens! Everything is supposed to be okay! The world is saved, so why did this happen?! I can't take it anymore!"_ Yugi then remembered Joey's determination. _"I must keep going! For Joey's sake! He wouldn't want me to give up!"_ He then walked back in.

"Hang in there, Joey," said Serenity. "I'm right here, big bro."

"So am I," added Mai.

"How is he?" asked Yugi.

"He's pretty much the same," answered Rarity.

"But knowing Joey," said Applejack. "He's still fighting."

Yugi then placed Joey's duel disk on his arm. "Then he'll need this."

"His duel disk?" asked Serenity.

"He'd want it close," assured Yugi.

"For want?" asked Rainbow.

"His toughest fight yet," answered Yugi. "Look after him."

"Of course," promised Fluttershy.

"You bet," said Mai.

"I shall return from my duel with Kaiba as soon as I can," said Yugi.

"Crush him!" said Rainbow.

"You stole my line," said Tristan.

"Good luck," said Pinkie.

"Thank you," said Yugi.

"I know you can win," said Tea.

* * *

A few minutes, Yugi arrived at the duel arena.

"Well, well," said Kaiba. "You decided to show up after all."

Yugi switched with Yami.

"Elevate the playing field!" said Roland.

"So, why didn't the nerd herd show up to cheer you on?" asked Kaiba. "Are they too busy trying to wake Wheeler from his nap?"

"Joey's in a great deal of danger!" yelled Yugi.

"Wheeler never should have been here in the first place!" said Kaiba. "I warned not to play with the big boys. So in my opinion, he got what he deserved."

"That's enough!" ordered Yugi. "This tournament of ours has gotten too dangerous."

"The only danger to you is me!" said Kaiba. "For once, I'll win…"

"It's not all about being number one!" interrupted Yugi. "It's about playing with bravery, honor, and respect! And most importantly, putting the needs of others before yourself! And that's something Joey Wheeler did every day of his life! The reason he's in the hospital bed, is because he promised to help me stop Marik. But he did more than that, he defeated Marik! He does not deserve to be in the hospital right now!"

"Wheeler can do what he wants," said Kaiba. "I'm in this for one reason only. To win the tournament and be recognized as the greatest duelist in the world!"

* * *

(Back in the medical room.)

"Come on Joey, keep fighting!" begged Serenity.

Mai then saw Joey hand move. "Check it out."

"It's like he's… drawing cards," said Rainbow.

"It's just a reflex," said Duke. "He's still out of it."

"Be positive!" yelled Flash.

"Hang in there, bro," said Serenity.

"He is," assured Applejack.

"He'll wake up soon," said Fluttershy.

"Poor Joey," said Tea. "When did this dang tournament get so out of control?"

"I don't know," answered Twilight. "But we have to positive that everything will turn out good in the end."

"I'm gonna talk to Mokuba about landing this ship at a _real_ hospital," said Tristan. "Bakura needs help too. I'll be back."

* * *

(Back on the dueling arena.)

"Alright!" said Roland let the duel begin!"

"Get ready Yugi!" said Kaiba. "We're about to find out which one of our Egyptian God cards reigns supreme! So let the epic battle begin!"

 **Yugi: LP 4000**

 **Kaiba: LP 4000**

"Get ready to lose your Egyptian God card, and your reputation, Yugi!" said Kaiba. "Now draw your first card and yet the battle begin!"

 **Turn 1: Yugi**

"With pleasure, Kaiba!" said Yugi. "I summon this! Queen's Knight in defense mode! Next I'll place one card face down, and that's all."

 **Turn 2: Kaiba**

"Yeah, whatever," said Kaiba. His drawn card is Obelisk. _"I've drawn my Egyptian God card on my first turn. Crushing Yugi may be easier than I thought._ And now, I summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode! Next I'll activate a magic card, Spell Sanctuary! It allows both of us to add a magic card from our decks to our hands. Looks like you were wrong when you said I never help anyone but myself!" Yugi selects Change of Heart while Seto selects Soul Exchange. "Also, as long as Spell Sanctuary remains in play, both of us can activate any kind of magic card during our opponent's turn, as long as it's placed face down first. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

(Downstairs)

"I'm bored," said Sunset. "I wanna see if Yugi and Kaiba really are as good as everyone says."

* * *

(Back at the duel)

 **Turn 3: Yugi**

"Now Kaiba, my move!" said Yugi. Yugi's hand contains Big Shield Gardna, Exchange, Collected Power, Magical Hats, Change of Heart, and Alpha the Magnet Warrior. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. I'll then play one more card face down. You're move, Kaiba."

 **Turn 4: Kaiba**

"Now observe!" said Kaiba as he drew. Kaiba's hand contains Lullaby of Obedience, Power Balance, Obelisk the Tormentor, Soul Exchange, and Interdimensional Matter Transporter. "First off, I'll activate this magic card, Soul Exchange!"

"That's why you didn't attack!" assumed Yugi.

"Very perceptive, Yugi!" said Kaiba. "Now, until the end phase, your two monsters belong to me! Now I can sacrifice them along with my canon to summon my great beast!"

"I'm afraid not, Kaiba!" said Yugi. "Reveal face down card, Change of Heart!

"No!" yelled Kaiba.

"Yes!" said Yugi. "Thanks to _my_ magic card, you no longer have three monsters to sacrifice!"

"So you stopped one move," said Kaiba. "I have plenty more, like this, Enemy Controller! Now by paying 1000 Life Points I can take my Cannon back!

 **Yugi: LP 4000**

 **Kaiba: LP 3000**

Now I'll sacrifice all three of monsters in order to-"

"Hold on, Kaiba!" interrupted Yugi. "Go Lightforce Sword!"

"Oh no!" said Kaiba.

"Oh yes," said Yugi. "Now your God card is useless to you for three turns. What's the rush, Kaiba? This just starting to get interesting. Why try to end it so soon?"

"You'll have to face Obelisk sooner or later!" said Kaiba.

"Maybe," said Yugi. "But for now I get my two monsters back!"

"My turn may be over," said Kaiba. "But you're not save yet!"

 **Turn 5: Yugi**

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. "Yugi's hand contains Big Shield Gardna, Exchange, Collected Power, Magical Hats, and Life Shaver. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Kaiba**

"I accepted more of a challenge," said Kaiba as he drew. _"Only two more turns and Obelisk will appear."_

Sunset finally and sat down to watch Yugi and Kaiba's battle. "Hopefully, they'll put on a good show."

"I play this!" said Kaiba. "Go, Y-Dragon Head! Now I'll equip Y-Dragon Head onto X-Head Cannon. This increases my Cannon's ATK and DEF by 400 (X-Head Cannon: 1800 → 2200/1500 → 1900). X-Head Cannon, attack his Magnet Warrior! You look so worried, afraid of losing in same? Once a duelist thinks about defeat, they've already lost!"

"Enough!" said Yugi.

"I like this Kaiba guy," said Sunset. "Now let's see this God card of his."

"Now I activate Lullaby of Obedience!" said Kaiba. "This magic card allows me to pay 1000 Life Points and take a high level monster from _your_ deck and add it to _my_ hand."

 **Yugi: LP 4000**

 **Kaiba: LP 2000**

"What?!" gasped Yugi.

"And of course, I choose Slifer the Sky Dragon," said Kaiba. "It was only a matter of time before your God card went to a more worthy duelist."

"This card _will_ return to me," said Yugi.

"I wouldn't look so down if I were you," said Kaiba. "Slifer was buried so deep in your deck, you never would have drawn it anyway. Now both God cards belong to me, known why? Because everyone gets what they deserve!"

"You're right," said Yugi. "And I want to thank you for helping me claim what I deserve. Reveal face-down card, Exchange!"

"What! Oh no!" said Kaiba.

"Now, give Slifer back to me," ordered Yugi. Kaiba handed the card over. "Now you pick a card."

"I'll take Life Shaver," said Kaiba. "Your move."

 **Turn 7: Yugi**

"Alright, here goes!" said Yugi. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Then I shall place one card face down. That ends my turn."

"So far this Yugi guy is pretty disappointing" said Sunset. "Shame, I actually wanted to see that Sky Dragon card."

* * *

Back in the medical room, Tristan wasn't back yet.

"I can't stand waiting like this!" said Serenity.

"Hang in there, Serenity," said Tea.

"But Joey needs help!" insisted Serenity.

"And I promise you he'll get it," said Fluttershy.

"But if Tristan's been gone this long, something must be wrong," said Duke.

"You don't think we'll land at a hospital?" asked Serenity. "Oh, my poor brother!" she began to tear up.

Applejack tapped Duke on the back. "Yeah?" AJ then delivered a powerful uppercut to Duke's chin, knocking him out instantly.

"Thanks," said Tea.

"No sweat," said AJ.

"Don't worry," said Twilight. "Joey will be on his feet in no time."

"And I'll throw him a victory party when he wakes up," said Pinkie.

"Really?" asked Serenity. "Thanks girls." The three girls then hugged.

"I know what it's like to miss a big brother," said Twilight.

"You do?" asked Serenity and Tea.

"Yes," replied Twilight. "I have a big bro named Shining Armor."

"Nice name," said Serenity.

"Thanks," said Twilight. "He's always been there for me when I was little. Just like yours."

* * *

(Back at the duel)

"Make your move, Kaiba!" said Yugi.

 **Turn 8: Kaiba**

"What's your hurry?" asked Kaiba. "Anxious to lose? Suit yourself. _One more turn and Obelisk will be free._ I place one card face down, then I'll summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode! Now I'll unequip Y-Dragon Head from X-Head, so I can combine all three monsters to form… XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Nice," said Sunset.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroys Yugi's Big Shield Gardna!" ordered Kaiba.

"Thank you," said Yugi. "Since one of my monsters was destroyed, I can activate this, my Soul Rope trap card! For the cost of 1000 Life Points, I can special summon any level four monster from my deck. I choose, King's Knight!

 **Yugi: LP 3000**

 **Kaiba: LP 2000**

And since Queen's Knight was on the field when King's Knight was summoned, I can now special summon Jack's Knight to the field."

"You can't summon your God card before I do!" Kaiba protested.

 **Turn 9: Yugi**

"Sorry Kaiba," said Yugi. "Now I sacrifice my three knights in order to summon, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

As the huge dragon formed, its body coiled around the airship. Looming over the arena, it roared at Kaiba.

"Due to Slifer's ability, he gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in my hand," explained Yugi. "And I'm currently holding three, so Slifer ATK points raise to 3000!" (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 0 → 3000)

"Alright, then go ahead and attack," said Kaiba.

"Oh no," thought Yugi _. "His face down card must Life Shaver. Should I just end my turn? No! I can't back down now!_ Slifer, attack his Dragon Cannon!"

"Not so fast Yugi!" said Kaiba "Activate trap card! Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

What?" asked Yugi. _"So it wasn't Life Shaver after all."_

This card removes my monster from play until the end of the battle," explained Kaiba. "Also, direct attacks don't affect me this turn."

"Very clever," said Yugi. "But I also have a plan. So I'll place this card face down and end my turn." (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 3000 → 2000)

 **Turn 10: Kaiba**

"The time has come!" said Kaiba. "My God card is free now! So I'll sacrifice my Dragon Cannon in order to summon this! Come fourth, Obelisk the Tormentor! (As according to the Battle City Rules, a Fusion Monster counts as a number of Tributes equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters required to summon it).

The second God monster appeared in the sky, flying down to land behind Kaiba, spreading its mighty wings.

"Wow!" said Sunset. "Now this is a duel!"

Mokuba ran upstairs towards the duel. "I hope I didn't miss all the good stuff. Woah, but God cards? This is nuts!"

* * *

Back in the medical room, Rainbow looked out the window. "Woah!"

"What's wrong?" asked Tea.

"Look!" said Rainbow.

"Aren't those the other two God cards?" asked Twilight.

"I guess," said Tea. "I just hope Yugi's is stronger."

"It's totally stronger!" exclaimed Rainbow. "At least, I think it is."

"Let's just be positive and watch," said Applejack.

* * *

(Back at the duel)

"Your God card is powerless against mine!" said Kaiba.

"Looks like you overlooked Slifer's effect," reminded Yugi. "The power of its second mouth! This reduces your Obelisk's ATK points by 2000!" (Obelisk the Tormentor: 4000 → 2000)

"This is only temporary!" insisted Kaiba. "Once this turn ends, Obelisk will regain all his points! But in the meantime, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." (Obelisk the Tormentor: 2000 → 4000)

 **Turn 11: Yugi**

"Very well, it's my move," said Yugi as he drew. (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 2000 → 3000). Now I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards." (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 3000 → 5000). "Now my dragon, attack!"

"Hold on, Yugi!" interrupted Kaiba. "I activate Command Silencer! This card doesn't allow you to attack me this turn, too bad. Next I get to draw one card from my deck. Now finish your move!"

"Alright," said Yugi. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 5000 → 3000).

" _What's he thinking?!"_ wondered Kaiba.

"Are you afraid of my face down cards?" asked Yugi.

 **Turn 12: Kaiba**

"No!" yelled Kaiba. "It's my move!"

"Hold on, Kaiba," said Yugi. "I activate Card Destruction! Now we both must discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards. Next, I'll activate my trap card, Disgraceful Charity! Now we must add all cards we just discarded back to our hands, giving Slifer 6000 points! (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 3000 → 6000)

"Impressive," said Kaiba. "But you'll have to do better than that! I activate Thirst for Compensation! It lets me special summon two monsters from my hand. I choose Blade Knight and Sword of Soul-(add link) in face-up defense mode!"

"You're wasting your time!" said Yugi. "Slifer's effect destroys any monster with less than 2000 ATK points!"

"That won't work!" said Kaiba. "I activate Card Guard! Now by discarding one card (Kaiser Sea Horse), I can prevent my monsters from being destroyed this turn by a card effect! Now I activate Obelisk's effect! By tributing my two monsters, I can destroy all monsters on the field!"

"But Slifer can't be destroyed!" reminded Yugi.

"I know," said Kaiba. "But this move also inflicts 4000 points of battle damage to my opponent's life points!"

"Way to go, Seto!" cheered Mokuba.

"Looks like this is it," said Sunset.

"Obelisk! Deplete his life points!" ordered Kaiba.

"Hold on!" said Yugi. "I discard Kuriboh to block all the damage! (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 6000 → 5000).

"How dare you defy Obelisk with puny fur ball?!" yelled Kaiba. "This isn't over, I place one card face own and end my turn!"

 **Turn 13: Yugi**

Very well, my move," said Yugi. "Since drew, Slifer's ATK go up once again. (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 5000 → 6000). Slifer, attack his Obelisk!"

"Oh no, Seto!" cried Mokuba.

"What a brat," said Sunset.

"You triggered my trap!" alerted Kaiba. "Power Balance! This forces you to discard half the cards in your hand!"

"Oh no!" cried Yugi.

"Oh yes!" said Kaiba. "Also, I get to draw the same number of cards you discarded!" Yugi discards Collected Power, Electromagnetic Turtle, and Chain Destruction, so Kaiba draws three cards. (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 6000 → 3000/6000 → 3000).

"Hold on!" said Yugi. "I activate my Necromancy card! (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 3000 → 2000/3000 → 2000) This cards lets me special summon four monsters from your graveyard to your field in defense mode." (Blade Knight, Sword of Soul, Kaiser Sea Horse, and X-Head Cannon) Also, if these monsters happen to get destroyed, my Necromancy with weaken your Obelisk by 600 points for each monster. As you know Slifer destroys all monsters with less than 2000 ATK points, so they're all destroyed! (Obelisk the Tormentor: 4000 → 1600/4000) Slifer attack Obelisk!"

"Not quite, Yugi!" interrupted Kaiba. "Since you destroyed my Sword of Soul, I can now increase Obelisk's ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn! (Obelisk the Tormentor: 1600 → 2600)

"Oh no!" said Yugi.

"Oh yes!" said Kaiba. "Obelisk, counterattack!"

"I don't think so!" said Yugi. "I activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle from my Graveyard! By removing this monster from play, I can immediately end the Battle Phase."

"You just got lucky," said Kaiba.

"Think what you want," said Yugi. "I place this card face down and end my turn." (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 2000 → 1000/2000 → 1000) (Obelisk the Tormentor: 2600 → 4000)

 **Turn 14: Kaiba**

"Alright Yugi, my move!" said Kaiba. "Obelisk, attack Slifer with your Fist of Fate!"

"Guess again!" said Yugi. "I activate Spell Textbook! Now I must discard every card in my hand. (Magical Hats) (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 1000 → 0/1000 → 0) Then I get to draw one new card. If that card is a Magic Card, I can activate it immediately. _Come on Joey! Guide me!_ _I need your help!_ Yes! I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows both players to draw until they're holding six cards!" (Yugi draws six cards while Kaiba draws two cards,) (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 0 → 6000/0 → 6000). Slifer, attack!"

"Hold on!" said Kaiba. "I activate my final trap card! Life Shaver! It shaves 2000 ATK points off your God card!" (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 6000 → 4000/6000 → 4000). The two Gods collided with a monstrous crash as the two destroyed each other in a Double KO. _"I never thought Yugi's Egyptian God could ever stand up to mine."_

"Looks like our God cards were just too powerful for their own good," said Yugi. "But we must proceed on, so finish your move."

"Now you're making sense!" said Kaiba. "I place one card face down. I don't need an Egyptian God card to defeat you."

"Dang," said Sunset. "These two really are good."

 **Turn 15: Yugi**

"It's my move," said Yugi. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode."

"If that's all you've got, you're done!" said Kaiba. "Behold! My Cloning trap! It lets me create a Clone Token with the same stats as your Gazelle."

"Then I shall place one card face down," finished Yugi.

 **Turn 16: Kaiba**

"Sorry Yugi," said Kaiba. "But this is the last turn you'll ever make. I activate my Cost Down card!"

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped.

"This card lowers the level of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I have in my hand by two stars!" said Kaiba. "Now he's treated as a level six monster, meaning I only need one sacrifice to summon him. So I tributes my Gazelle Clone in order to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Yeah!" said Mokuba. "Take to him, Seto!"

"Blue-Eyes, attack his Gazelle with White Lightning!" ordered Kaiba. "You might as well throw in the towel, Yugi!"

 **Turn 17: Yugi**

"Never!" said Yugi. "Now stand back! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster that you forced me to discard with Life Shaver, Dark Magician! I shall now place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 18: Kaiba**

"Then let's move on!" said Kaiba. "First I'll place one card face down. Then I'll activate the Card of Demise! Now I can draw until I have five cards. But after five turns, I must discard my whole hand. Now I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode! And thanks to his effect, all Dragon-Type monsters are protected from any card effects that target them! Your move."

 **Turn 19: Yugi**

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. Now Dark Magician, attacks his Lord of Dragons!"

"Too bad, Yugi," said Kaiba. "I activate Magical Trick Mirror! Now I can activate a magic card from _your_ graveyard! And I think I'll activate Monster Reborn."

"Why's that?" asked Yugi.

"So I can bring back an old friend," answered Kaiba. "Behold! The rebirth of Obelisk the Tormentor! And I'll put him in defense mode."

"Hold on!" said Yugi to his magician.

"Too late!" said Kaiba. "Obelisk! Block Dark Magician's attack!"

 **Yugi: LP 1500**

 **Kaiba: LP 2000**

* * *

(Back in the medical room, everyone was watching the duel.)

"Oh no, Obelisk is back!" said Tea.

"But Yugi's is still gone," said Duke.

"How is Yugi supposed to stand up to Obelisk without Slifer?" asked Tristan. He then ran to Joey's bed, lifted him up by the shirt, pulling Joey from the electrodes monitoring his condition, and dragged him toward the window.

"Tristan, no!" gasped Serenity.

"Wake up, Joey!" yelled Tristan.

"Please stop!" said the doctor.

"Have you gone nuts?!" asked Mai.

"Tristan, what are you doing?!" cried Serenity.

"It's all good!" said Tristan. "Trust me, Joey needs to see this, it might make him wake up."

Flash punched Tristan in the face, Rainbow punched him in the gut, while Applejack caught Joey.

"Fucking shit for brains!" yelled Flash as he hit Tristan again.

"You never take a person off life support!" yelled Rainbow as she stomped on his stomach. "EVER!"

Applejack put Joey back in bed. "That's enough ya'll!"

"Sorry about that," said Flash.

"Yeah," added Rainbow.

"Thank you," said Serenity.

* * *

(Back at the duel)

"Unfortunately, Egyptian Gods can only stay on the field for one turn after being special summoned," said Yugi.

"I don't care!" said Kaiba. "I don't need him to finish you."

"Fine, then I place one card face down," said Yugi. "That ends my turn."

 **Turn 20: Kaiba**

"Obelisk, begone!" said Kaiba. Obelisk sank back into the graveyard. "It's over! I now switch my Lord of Dragons to defense mode. Then I'll play The Flute of Summoning Dragon! Now I can summon two more Blue-Eyes Dragons to the field!"

"How I can fight off three?!" asked Yugi.

Suddenly, Joey's spirit appeared to Yugi. _"Hold on Yug!"_

" _Joey?!"_ asked Yugi.

"Yup, one and only pal," replied Joey.

" _I'm about to lose this duel,"_ said Yugi.

" _Guess again, Yug,"_ said Joey. _"It's like you always tell me. Look closely and consider all your options."_

" _All my options?"_ asked Yugi.

" _Yup,"_ replied Joey. _"I think you'll find a card that can save ya."_

Yugi checked his hand. _"Joey's right! There's still hope!"_

"Say goodbye Yugi!" said Kaiba. "What?" A new dragon suddenly appeared. "It's Red Eyes Black dragon! Where did that come from?!"

"If you recall?" asked Yugi. "Your flute called two more dragons to the field. But you forgot that the flute works on _my_ hand as well! It allowed to play Red Eyes. A gift from a close friend of mine!"

This doesn't change a thing!" said Kaiba. "Blue Eyes! Attack his Dark Magician first!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" said Yugi. "Activate Magician's Selection! (Add link) This card negate your attack and destroys your weakest monster! So your Lord of Dragons is no more!"

"Fine!" said Kaiba. "But you'll never escape my other two dragons! Destroy his Magnet Warrior! Now, attack his Red-Eyes! So much for Wheeler's gift!"

"That's what you think!" said Yugi. "I activate Spellbinding Circle! This card reduces your dragon's ATK by 700! (Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000 → 2300/2500) Red-Eyes, Counterattack!

 **Yugi: LP 1500**

 **Kaiba: LP 1900**

* * *

Back in the medical room, Joey was still out.

Twilight then walked over to Joey and held his hand. _"Joey, I know you can hear me. Yugi's in trouble and he needs your help to beat Kaiba. He can't defeat Kaiba without your support and courage! Please Joey, WAKE UP!"_

Slowly, Joey finally opened his eyes.

"Joey please," said Serenity. "Say something."

"It's us," said Mai.

"Serenity? Mai?" asked Joey. "What's going on? Is this a hospital? Did someone get hurt?"

"Oh Joey!" cried Serenity as she embraced her brother. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Pinkie started crying.

"Me too," said Tea. "You scared us."

"More like scared to death!" said Mai. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry," said Joey. He then looked and saw Duke and Tristan in pain. "What happened to those two?"

"They just… ran into the wall," said Rainbow.

"They'll be okay," said Flash.

"This is impossible," said the doctor. "Someone in your condition could never recover this fast."

"We knew you could do it," said Fluttershy.

* * *

(Back at the duel)

"Sorry Yugi," said Kaiba. "But you're still at a disadvantage! I place two cards face down. Your move."

 **Turn 21: Yugi**

"We've got a long way to go, Kaiba," said Yugi. "I place one card face down, then I'll switch my Red-Eyes to defense mode."

"Not quite!" said Kaiba. "I activate Final Attack Orders! All long as this card remains in play, all monsters are switched to attack mode! Next, we each choose three cards from our decks to form a new one, the others go to the graveyard."

"My cards!" gasped Yugi.

"That means this duel ends in three turns," said Sunset. "This is awesome."

* * *

(Back in the medical room)

"Where's Yugi?" asked Joey. "Did his duel start yet?"

"Yes," answered Twilight. "He's dueling against Kaiba right now,"

"Well then I gotta get up there and help him!" said Joey.

"Don't Joey!" said Tea.

"Guys, there's no use trying to talk me out of it!" said Joey. "He needs me!"

"Joey, wait!" said Serenity.

"Get back in bed right now!" said the doctor. "You still need an examination."

"Maybe later, doc," said Joey.

"Don't go!" said Tea.

"Huh?" asked Joey.

"You should stay here," said Tea. "Please just listen to the doctor."

"Stop worrying," said Tea. "I'm just fine."

"No you're don't!" exclaimed Tea. "You were just in really bad shape, and all of us were worried sick about you! And now you're gonna pretend everything's alright?"

"Trust me," said Joey. "I know. But I have to go and be there for Yugi. Sorry guys."

"But Joey!" said Tea. "You—"

Joey cut her off. "Look I know I had you all scared, but I came back for a reason. Get it? I promised Yugi I'd help beat Marik, but know he needs me if he's gonna beat Kaiba. So sorry guys, but I'm going out!"

"Okay," said Tea. "I understand."

"Let's go!" said Joey.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" said Serenity.

"Wait up!" called Mai. All the girls raced after her.

"Come back here now!" said the doctor. But Joey ignored him. "I need a new career."

"Hey, wait for us!" said Duke holding his chin.

"Ouch," said Tristan.

* * *

(Back at the duel, Yugi and Kaiba chose their three cards.)

 **Turn 22: Kaiba**

"No matter what cards you chose, this duel belongs to me!" said Kaiba. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Next I activate my face down card, Polymerization! Now I shall fuse my three Dragons together. Say hello to my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

"I activate a magic card!" said Yugi. "Double Spell! This card duplicates the effect of every magic card you used this turn. Monster Reborn and Polymerization! So first, I'll bring Buster Blader back from the Graveyard! Now I'll use Polymerization's effect to fuse Dark Magician with my Buster Blader! Behold, the power of Dark Paladin! And due his effect, he gains 500 for each Dragon-Type monster on the field! You're Blue-Eyes, and my Red-Eyes! (Dark Paladin: 2900 → 3900)

"Good, but not good enough!" said Kaiba. "However, under Battle City rules, my dragon can't attack, so I guess you're safe for one turn."

 **Turn 23: Yugi**

"Then it's my move!" said Yugi. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 24: Kaiba**

"This is where it all ends, Yugi!" said Kaiba. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Paladin!"

"Now I activate Magic Formula!" interrupted Yugi.

"How pathetic," said Kaiba. "I activate Absorb Spell! This card transfers your Magic Formula's effect to my Ultimate Dragon, while ignoring the target requirements! (Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500 → 5000) "Farewell!"

"Looks like it's over," said Sunset.

"Yeah!" cheered Mokuba.

Joey and the others finally arrived.

"Yugi!" called Tea.

"This doesn't look good," said Flash.

"Yugi!" called Joey.

"I activate De-Fusion!" said Yugi. "This card splits up your beast into the three original dragons you used to form it, stopping your attack!"

" _No!"_ thought Kaiba. _"I need my Ultimate Dragon to win the duel!"_

"Don't forget!" said Yugi. "My Dark Paladin now gains 2000 more ATK points! (Dark Paladin: 2900 → 4900/2400) Now it's time for my final move!"

"Just go," said Kaiba.

 **Turn 25: Yugi**

"With pleasure," said Yugi. "I play Diffusion Wave-Motion! All I have to do is pay 1000 Life Points, then my Dark Paladin is allowed to attack every one of your dragons!"

 **Yugi: LP 500**

 **Kaiba: LP 1900**

"YUGI!" called Kaiba. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED IN MY OWN TOURNAMENT!"

"Too late!" said Yugi. "Dark Paladin, attack!"

 **Yugi: LP 500**

 **Kaiba: LP 0**

"But, I had the perfect strategy!" said Kaiba. "There must be some mistake! I was so close, victory was in my gasp, but it somehow slipped away."

"And the winner is Yugi Muto!" said Roland.

Yugi's friends and the girls ran over to him as the field was lowered.

"Joey!" gasped Yugi.

"I'm back!" said Joey.

"I see," said Yugi. "But how?"

"I'd never let a freak like Marik get the best of me," said Joey. "Besides, I gave you my word I'd help ya. So here I am."

"Thank you," said Yugi. _"The gang's all back together."_

"We're very happy for you guys," said Twilight.

"Seto's out of the tournament now," said Mokuba on his knees. "But he came so far."

"Where did I go wrong?" asked Kaiba.

"Because you're so full of anger and hatred," said Twilight. "That's what held you back. Yugi had the support of his friends to back him up."

"That's right, Twilight," said Yugi. "I never duel alone."

"You never duel alone?" asked Kaiba. "Wake up! Can't you see that everyone's alone in this world?! Look at me! I've never had to ask for anyone's help!"

"Don't you consider anyone your friend?" asked Pinkie.

"Friendship is for fools," said Kaiba. "I duel alone. Depending on others is for the weak! So keep your friendships to yourself! I'm not interested in having any pals to slow me down."

"Then how did Yugi win?" asked Rainbow.

Kaiba stayed silent.

"She's right," said Twilight. "Yugi has his friends to give strength. Think about it, if weren't for Joey's dragon, he would have lost. If you don't allow friendship and trust into your life, you'll always lose."

"Whatever," said Kaiba. "The time has come to accept my defeat like a man. Since I don't rely on anybody, there's no one else to blame. As per the rules, take my rarest card." He then threw Obelisk to Yugi. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Coming," replied Mokuba.

Rarity shook her head. "What a miserable man."

"Hey, if he wants to live his life that way, let him!" said Rainbow.

"Wait," said Joey. "You know what this means right?"

"No, what?" asked Tea.

Everyone else shrugged.

"Come on," said Joey. "Kaiba was just kicked out and I'm still in the tournament, which means…I officially outrank Kaiba! OH YEAH!"

"That's right," said Yugi. "Congratulations, Joey, you finally did it."

"Yes!" said Joey. "At last. I did it! Who's the man?! Who's the best?! Who's the coolest?! Who's the man with the plan?"

"Wow," said Tea. "It's amazing how things turned out like this."

"I can't believe it even for a second," said Duke.

"It is pretty shocking," added Tristan. "But I knew he'd do it, _eventually."_

Kaiba stopped. "You only got lucky Wheeler! No matter what happens in this world, you'll still always the most pathetic duelist on the planet to me!"

"Screw you, rich boy," said Joey. "Besides, I ain't got time for you, _I_ gotta tournament to win."

" _In your dreams,"_ thought Kaiba as he and Mokuba walked away.

"Time for that party!" reminded Pinkie.

"What party?" asked Joey.

"I promised Serenity I'd throw a party when you woke up," explained Pinkie. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Here's your prize!" She tossed The Winged Dragon to Joey.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Joey. "I forgot I won this."

"Way to go, Joey," said Yugi. "You certainly deserve it."

"Thanks a lot, Yug," said Joey.

"Come on! It's time to celebrate the Yugi winning, Joey waking up and finally beating the rotten pants off of Kaiba at the same time PARTY!" said Pinkie rapidly.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone fell asleep, Sunset snuck into the cockpit on Kaiba's aircraft and knocked out the pilots with a pipe. She then sat down, set a course for Canterlot High School and activated the auto pilot. "Good thing I watched that hacking video online. I may face Twilight in the next round, but I know she doesn't want to stay here. She'll go back through that statue one way or _another_."


	7. 4 way duel

4 way duel

Twilight, Yugi, Joey and the others were all in the main concourse, eating and talking about Yugi's victory.

"That was awesome!" said Rainbow.

"Thanks," said Yugi.

"We saw the whole thing live," said Twilight. She then dropped a card. "Oops."

Joey picked it up. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," said Twilight.

"Magic Cylinder, nice card," said Yugi.

"What's it do?" asked Joey.

"It lets me redirect an attack right back at my opponent directly," explained Twilight.

"Nice," said Joey.

Kaiba was still sulking. "I was supposed to crowned champion atop my duel tower! But somehow Yugi stole from me once again. How?! I had the perfect strategy! Where?! Where did I go wrong?!"

"Mr. Kaiba!" called Roland.

"What is it?!" said Kaiba in a very aggravated tone.

"We have a bit of a situation, sir," said Roland.

"Like what?" asked Kaiba.

The whole ship's been turned around, Seto!" said Mokuba.

"What?!" asked Kaiba. "How is that possible?!"

"Someone snuck into the cockpit, reprogrammed our destination and set the autopilot," explained Roland.

"Then turn it off, you fool!" yelled Kaiba.

"Our pilots tried," said Roland. "But whoever did this rewired the system so the settings couldn't be changed."

Kaiba stood dumbfounded for a minute. _"I'm already out of the tournament, what's the point in staying?_ Pack up! We're abandoning ship!"

"What?!" asked Mokuba.

"You said the coordinates couldn't be changed, right?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes sir," answered Roland.

"Then we're leaving!" ordered Kaiba. "Once we land, _you_ finish the rest of the tournament, Roland!"

"Yes sir," replied Roland.

"Come back to Kaiba Corp headquarters when the contest is finished," ordered Kaiba.

"Yes sir!" replied Roland.

"Mokuba and I will proceed back to Kaiba Corp and do what I planned to do after the tournament," said Kaiba.

"You mean we're finally gonna do it?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes, Mokuba," answered Kaiba.

"Alright!" cheered Mokuba. "We're gonna build Kaiba Land!"

"Opening a chain of theme parks isn't all fun and games, Mokuba," said Kaiba. "It takes hard work and determination."

"Somethings never change," said Mokuba silently.

"By the way, Roland," said Kaiba. "Tell Fuguta to set the detonation for Kaiba Corp Island. Since I lost, it will only serve as a horrible reminder of this contest, so destroy it."

"Yes sir," said Roland.

Mokuba shook his head.

Later, as the duel ship approached Canterlot High, Roland made the announcement. "Attention duelists! Due to a few _difficulties_ , we will not be proceeding to Kaiba Corp Island!"

"What the?" asked Joey.

"Why not?" asked Yugi.

"No idea," said Twilight.

"I bet _she_ does," said Flash as Sunset walked by. She then looked at the group of friends and grinned.

"She creeps me out," said Fluttershy.

"Same here," said Tea.

"I like her hair," said Mai.

"Instead," continued Roland. "We will be continuing the Battle City finals in the city! That is all!"

"How about that?" asked Applejack. "We're heading toward our school!"

"What?" asked Rarity.

"Nice school," said Serenity.

"Thanks," said Pinkie.

"I wish we went to school here," said Tea.

"Me too," said Yugi.

Marik then walked in.

"What do you want, freak-show?!" yelled Joey.

"Don't be alarmed," said Marik. "I only came to thank you, Joey Wheeler."

"Huh?" asked Joey.

"Yes," said Marik. "You sent my evil side to the Shadow Realm and lifted the darkness from my heart. Thank you."

"Um… It was no problem," said Joey. "I guess."

"Pharaoh, I'm so sorry about what I did," continued Marik. "I've finally seen the error of my ways. My anger, jealousy, hatred lead me down the wrong path, and for that I am deeply sorry for everything I have done to all of you. In spite of all I've done, I hope we can be friends."

"Yes," said Yugi.

"Thank you, and I truly am sorry," said Marik.

The group then walked down the hall when Joey and Pinkie stopped.

"Hey! Is that French Fries I smell?" asked Joey.

"I smell donuts," said Pinkie. " _Chocolate glazed_."

"I say we take a lunch break!" said Joey as he and Pinkie headed toward the kitchen.

However, Bakura was already inside eating. "Sorry guys, but I'm the donuts are gone."

"Hey, Bakura you're okay!" said Bakura. "But whatta doing raiding the refrigerator?"

Bakura shrugged. "When I woke up, I was starving."

"Go figure," said Joey.

Pinkie's hair deflated.

"We'll get some snacks when we land," said Rarity.

Pinkie's hair puffed up again.

Ishizu and Odion walked toward the school.

"Are you sure they'll land _here_?" asked Odion.

"My Millennium necklace confirmed it!" said Ishizu. The two then heard saw the ship and rushed toward the school.

As the ship landed, Yugi, Twilight, and the gang jumped out.

"Master Marik!" said Odion.

"Brother!" called Ishizu.

"Ishizu!" called Marik. "He ran up and embraced his siblings. "Sister, I'm so sorry about what I've done."

"I'm just glad you're finally back to normal," said Ishizu.

"As am I, master Marik," added Odion.

Ishizu looked Yugi and Joey. "Thank you my king. And you too, Joey, for lifting the darkness from my brother's heart."

"Ah, it was nothing," said Joey.

"Yeah right," said Tea. "You saved the world!"

"Indeed you did, Joey," said Yugi. "Thank you for helping me."

"I always keep my promises," said Joey.

"Now we have one last task before our mission is complete," said Ishizu.

"What's that?" asked Yugi.

"Once you obtain The Winged Dragon of Ra, I can show you," said Marik.

"Here, take it, Yug," said Joey as he held out the Winged Dragon.

"But Joey," said Yugi. "I haven't—"

"No buts, Yug," interrupted Joey. "You need this a lot more than I do."

"Thanks a lot, Joey," said Yugi. "You're the best."

"Right back at ya," replied Joey.

"Heartwarming, isn't it?" asked Fluttershy.

"It sure is," said Rarity.

" _Those two remind of me and my friends_ ," thought Twilight.

First, Marik handed the Millennium Ring and Rod to Yugi. Marik then showed Yugi the marks on his back, while Ishizu explained the prophecy to the Pharaoh.

"Farwell my king," said Ishizu. "I know we'll meet again."

"Goodbye," said Marik. And the three Ishtars walked off.

"I'm glad that's over," said Yugi.

"No joke," said Tea.

"Well, we all made it through in one piece," said Tristan.

"Barley," corrected Duke.

Sunset then walked over. "Hey! I still have a tournament to win!"

"Yeah right!" said Rainbow.

Ishizu looked at Sunset for a moment. " _For some reason, my necklace tells me I will see her again. But why?"_

"Bring it on!" challenged Joey.

" _Now that all the evil's been banished,"_ thought Yugi. _"We can finish the rest of this tournament the normal way."_

" _I don't know, Yugi,"_ said Yami. _"There's something about that girl Sunset Shimmer that I don't trust."_

" _Whatta mean?"_ asked Yugi.

" _I sense a great deal of anger in her,"_ said Yami as he looked at Sunset. _"We better stay on our toes."_

" _Okay,"_ said Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi!" called Joey. "You okay?"

"I was… just wondering about that girl, Sunset," said Yugi.

"She's pureevil," said Pinkie.

"And, she a very good duelist," said Fluttershy.

"But I know you guys can beat her," said Serenity.

" _I hope I can,"_ thought Twilight.

"You bet!" said Joey.

"Then let's get going already!" said Rainbow.

"Onward!" said Rarity.

"Hey!" said Sunset to Roland. "Why finish this tournament at the school?"

"Uh?" asked Roland.

"Half of us go to this school," said Sunset. "I'm sure the teachers will let us use the softball field or something."

"Well…" said Roland. "I guess Mr. Kaiba doesn't care where the tournament ends, so… Alright! I'll speak to the principal."

"Did I hear her right?" asked Fluttershy.

"She really wants to finish this thing at our school?" asked Applejack.

"I guess she wants to be in a familiar setting," assumed Yugi.

"Doesn't matter!" said Joey. "I'll take her on anytime, anywhere! _She's gonna pay for humiliating Mai!"_

A few minutes later, Roland walked out. "School is just about to end, so the principal has given us permission to use your school as our battle ground!"

"Cool!" said Rainbow.

"This'll be fun," said Serenity.

"You don't know how fun!" said Pinkie.

"Fine by me," said Mai.

"Let's do this!" said Joey.

"Right on!" added Yugi.

"Attention duelists!" said Roland. "Please proceed to the softball field!" Once everyone was there, the four duelists shuffled their decks. "Now each one of you will pick a base. That will be your position for this special duel! You see, before the winner of the Battle City Championship can be crowned, we must first narrow down the finalists! So in the semi-final round, the four remaining duelists will be reduced to two! But first, the preliminary duel must be played! This special duel will decide who faces who in the semi-finals! And all four duelists will patriciate at once! The first two duelists to lose will face off in round one!"

"Hear that?" asked Joey. "It's a duel to see who duels."

Once the word got out about the tournament, all the students glued their faces to windows.

"Could you girls please watch Spike for me?" asked Twilight.

"Of course," said Rarity. "He's just too cute."

Spike barked in joy.

"He sure is," said Serenity.

The four duelists walked to base on the diamond. Sunset chose Home plate, Yugi stood on 2nd base, Twilight stood on 4th, and Joey stood on 3rd.

"Each duelist will begin with 4000 life points!" continued Roland. "When it's your turn, you may attack any of the other players. Remember, winning or losing in this duel has no effect on how you place in the finals! This is just a way to determine who will be your opponent will be in the semifinals!"

"That's good," said Mai.

"Yeah, all the pressure's off," said Fluttershy.

"After all it doesn't matter who wins or loses in this duel," said Tea.

"Not exactly," said Duke.

"Whatta mean?" asked Tristan.

"They can control who their opponent will be," explained Duke. "Two duelists can even team up against one if they want."

"Gang up, huh?" asked Tristan.

Yugi then switched with Yami. _"This entire duel was sent up to make us choose our opponent in the semifinals,"_ thought Yugi. _"Who should I pick?"_

" _In order to get back home, I have to win this whole thing,"_ thought Twilight. _"Sorry guys, I have to do this for Equestria."_

" _That is crown is mine, no matter who I face,"_ thought Sunset.

"It's time to begin!" said Roland. "Now, to decide who goes first, you will each pick a monster from your deck, and the ATK points of that monster will determine who goes first! However that monster cannot be used in this duel!" A few seconds later. "It's time to reveal your cards! Hold them up so all the players can view them!"

Twilight choose Wheel of Prophecy,

Sunset held up Double Coston. _"I have three of these in my deck, so losing one won't make a difference."_

Yugi selected Feral Imp.

Joey picked Swordsman of Landstar. _"I'm gonna save all my best cards for the duel."_

"The results have been tallied!" said Roland. "First, Twilight, and then Sunset, then Yugi, and finally, Joey!"

" _Getting rid of the boys should be simple,"_ thought Sunset. _"I'll make them both lose, so I can focus on Twilight."_

" _Sunset, you're all mine,"_ thought Joey.

" _All of Equestria is depending on my victory,"_ thought Twilight.

Begin!" said Roland.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Joey LP: 4000**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Twilight**

"Here goes!" said Twilight. "I activate Spellbook Star Hall! Now if I play a Spellbook card, Star Hall will gain a counter and all of my Spellcasters will gain 100 ATK points for each counter. Next, I'll summon Fool of Prophecy in attack mode! That ends my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"Ready for a _real_ move?" asked Sunset. "I summon Rapid Fire Magician in attack mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Yugi**

"Alright then, my move!" said Yugi. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! And place these two cards face down!"

 **Turn 4: Joey**

"Last but not least," said Joey as he drew. Joey's hand contains Skull Dice, The Legendary Fisherman, Legendary Sword, Jinzo, Insect Queen, and Graverobber. _"Ah man! This hand is the pits! But I gotta relax and play it cool._ I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Twilight**

"Which brings it back to me," said Twilight. "I activate Offerings to the Doomed and I'll use it to destroy you magician Sunset!"

"Damn her," said Sunset.

"True I may have to skip my next draw phase, but it was worth it," said Twilight. "Fool of Prophecy, attack Sunset directly!"

"I don't think so," said Sunset. "I activate Dimension Wall! This card lets me redirect the battle damage to a different player. I think I'll choose… Joey!"

"Joey can't defend himself!" said Tristan.

"Darn that girl!" said Tea.

"Look out, Joey!" said Serenity.

"I'll protect you!" called Yugi. "I activate The Regulation of Tribe!"

"Shoot!" said Sunset.

"Thanks to this card, I can stop the attack of one type of monster!" explained Yugi. "So I chose Spellcasters! Therefore the effect of your trap is canceled out!"

Twilight sighed with relief.

"Thanks Yug," said Joey.

"Joey, you and I are a team!" said Yugi. "And I'll always protect you!"

"I see," said Sunset. "Your friend's gonna waste all of his moves protecting you because he doesn't believe you can take care of yourself."

"What?!" asked Joey.

"That a lie!" yelled Yugi.

"Whatever," said Sunset. "If he wastes all his time protecting you, you'll be responsible for getting him kicked out of this tournament."

"Sunset!" yelled Yugi. "You've gone way over the line!"

"Wait a second, Yug!" called Joey.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"Thanks for helping me out," said Joey. "But she's right, if I'm ever gonna become a pro duelist, I gotta learn to look after myself!"

"Okay, just be careful," said Yugi.

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"Excellent," said Sunset. "My move! I'll set a card face down and then summon Gemini Elf in attack mode! Then I'll play Ring of Destruction! This card lets me destroy a monster on the field, then the owner of that monster and I will lose life points equal to that monster's ATK power. I choose… Twilight's Fool of Prophecy!"

"What?!" Twilight gasped.

"Oh no!" cried Fluttershy.

"Darn her!" said Rainbow.

"I'm not done!" said Sunset. "Next I'll activate Spell of Pain! This card lets me redirect the damage I'm about to lose to someone else! I think I'll choose Joey."

 **Twilight LP: 2400**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Joey LP: 2400**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

" _Thanks_ a lot!" said Joey.

"Stay strong Joey!" said Tea.

"Now I'll attack you, Twilight!" said Sunset. "Go, Gemini Elfs!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Joey LP: 2400**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

"Hang in there, Twilight!" called Rainbow.

"Don't give up!" said Flash.

"Stay strong!" Rarity.

"Now she's in last place," said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry," said Serenity. "It'll all work out. I know it will!"

"Thanks," replied Fluttershy.

"You move, Yugi," said Sunset.

 **Turn 7: Yugi**

"I know!" said Yugi. "First off, I choose not to pay maintenance cost for The Regulation of Tribe, Therefore, it's destroyed! Now I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Archfiend of Gilfer! Now attack Sunset's Gemini Elf!"

"Guess again!" said Sunset. "I activate Mirror Force which destroys your beast!"

"Are you sure?" asked Yugi.

"Huh?" asked Sunset.

"Now I activate _my_ trap!" said Yugi. "Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 life points, I can negate and destroy your trap.

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Joey LP: 2400**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

So your Elfs are done for."

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 3700**

 **Joey LP: 2400**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

Sunset growled in anger.

"Finally Sunset lost some points," said Duke.

"I know," said Tristan. "I didn't think she'd ever lose any."

"Negative nancys," said Pinkie.

 **Turn 8: Joey**

"My move!" said Joey. _"If I don't draw a monster now, this turn will be my last. Come on, I need a winner!"_ Joey drew. _"Awesome!_ I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode! Gearfried, attack Sunset directly!"

"Sorry kid," said Sunset. "By discarding Kuriboh, I can block all your damage."

"Dang!" said Joey. "This girl is just too good. Oh well, I guess I'll just place a face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Twilight**

"Alright, my move!" said Twilight. "Now because of my magic card, I can't draw. So instead, I'll summon Charioteer of Prophecy in attack mode! Attack Sunset directly!"

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 1900**

 **Joey LP: 2400**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

"Alright Twilight!" said Flash.

"Way to go!" cheered Rainbow.

"Go Twilight!" cheered Pinkie.

"Way to go!" called Rarity.

"Thanks everyone," said Twilight. "I think now would be a good time for me to activate Magical Blast! This card inflicts 200 points of damage for every Spellcaster I have on the field! And I choose you, Sunset!

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 1700**

 **Joey LP: 2400**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

I place two cards face down, and that's all."

 **Turn 10: Sunset**

"It's my move," said Sunset. "I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two new cards. Next, I summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode. And he has quite the ability. When he's summoned, I can lower the ATK points of one monster on the field by 800." The others players gasped. "The question is, who should I choose? _Let's see, even with my monster's effect, Yugi's monster too strong. I'm sure at least one of Twilight's face downs is a trap. So that leave one target._ I choose your Gearfried, Joey!"

" _Great,"_ said Joey. (Gearfried the Iron Knight: 1800 → 1000)

"You're through!" said Sunset.

"Not _quite,_ " said Joey in a taunting tone. "Check this out, Go Skull Dice! Now _your_ monster's points decrease depending on what I roll!"

"You're relying on luck?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" asked Joey. The die landed on six. "Jackpot! Now your monster loses 600 ATK points! (Dark Jeroid: 1200 → 600)

"Yes!" said Yugi.

"Time for Gearfried to strike back!" said Joey.

"Oh yeah?!" asked Sunset. "I activate my Shrink card! Now your monster loses half its strength!"

Joey's knight then shrank. (Gearfried the Iron Knight: 1000 → 500) "What?! My monster! It's a mini Gearfried."

"Oh no!" said Yugi.

"Dark Jeroid, destroy his knight!" ordered Sunset.

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 1700**

 **Joey LP: 2300**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

"I'll get you for that!" said Joey. "Mark my words!"

"Stay focused Joey!" called Yugi.

"Man, Joey just can't get a break," said Tristan.

"Poor guy," said Mai.

"He can do it!" said Serenity. "I know he can."

On Sunset's End Phase, the effect of Skull Dice expires (Dark Jeroid 600 → 1200).

 **Turn 11: Yugi**

"I can't stand that girl," said Joey.

"Stay calm Joey!" called Yugi again. "You must maintain your concentration! Now then! My move. Now, Archfiend of Gilfer! Attack Sunset's Jeroid!"

"Hold on!" called Joey. "Yug, you're attacking the wrong duelist! You should be attacking me."

"I don't get it," said Tea. "What's Joey thinking?"

"I'd say he's not thinking," said Tristan. "Hey Joey! Don't let the pressure get to ya! Just relax and let Yugi make his move!"

"Stay out if it, Tristan," said Joey. "Yugi, I know you're looking out for me, but you can't do for the rest of your life. I'll never improve if ya keep going easy on me. I made it all the way here by myself, and I did a really good job, if I do say so myself. If you really wanna help me, then treat me just like you would any other opponent. If you really believe in me, then start treating like your equal!"

Yugi stared at Joey in shock "But Joey,"

"No buts!" interrupted Joey. "If you don't attack, I'll now you think I can't take it!"

Yugi smiled at his friend. "I understand, Joey! And... I _do_ believe in you! Now Archfiend of Gilfer, attack Joey directly!"

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 1700**

 **Joey LP: 100**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

"Thanks a lot Yug!" said Joey. "Now I know you finally believe in me!"

"Always!" said Yugi.

 **Turn 12: Joey**

"Okay folks, my move!" said Joey. "I summon Axe Raider! Then I'll equip him with the Legendary Sword, which gives him 300 extra ATK points! (Axe Raider: 1700 – 2000) _Wait! I wonder if Twilight has that trap."_ Joey looked at Twilight, and then her face down.

" _Why is he looking at my cards?"_ thought Twilight.

Joey then pointed his eyes toward Sunset. He looked at Twilight' s face down cards, then back at Sunset several times, trying to send Twilight a message. Afterwards, he winked at Twilight.

" _Does Joey know I have a trap?"_ wondered Twilight. _"Maybe he's trying to tell me something."_

" _I hope this works,"_ thought Joey. Now, Axe Raider! Attack Charioteer of Prophecy!"

"What?!" asked Flash. "Why is attacking Twilight?!"

"I don't know!" said Tristan.

"I thought they were friends!" said Tea.

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked Fluttershy.

" _I see what he's trying to do!"_ thought Twilight. "I activate Magic Cylinder! Now I can redirect Joey's attack to any other player! Like… Sunset!"

"Crap!" said Sunset.

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 0**

 **Joey LP: 100**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

"I see!" said Rainbow. "Joey remembered that Twilight had Magic Cylinder in her deck, so he assumed it must have been of her face down cards."

"That was quite a gamble," said Rarity. "But I'm glad it worked."

"Nice combo," said Flash.

"Awesome move, Joey!" called Tristan. "It looks like you were one step ahead of everyone else for a change, buddy!"

"Way to go, Joey!" called Tea. "Keep it up!"

"I knew you could beat, Joey!" called Serenity.

"Thanks guys!" said Joey.

"That was excellent teamwork! Joey!" said Yugi. "You too, Twilight."

"Thanks a lot Yug!" said Joey. He then gave a thumbs up to Twilight.

"Happy to help!" said Twilight.

"You'll pay for that," said Sunset. _"Dearly!"_

" _Oooh,_ I'm _shaking,_ " said Joey. "I'm gonna go ahead and end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Twilight**

"Alright My turn!" said Twilight.

"Hey Twi!" called Joey. "I'd like to battle Shimmer! So, could ya help me out?"

"Sure!" replied Twilight. _"Hopefully he can defeat Sunset for me._ I sacrifice my Charioteer in order to summon Emperor of Prophecy, in attack mode! Now, attack Joey's Axe Raider!"

 **Twilight LP: 500**

 **Sunset LP: 0**

 **Joey LP: 0**

 **Yugi LP: 3000**

"This duel is over!" said Roland. "The semi-final bouts have been determined! The first semi-final match will be Sunset Shimmer against Joey Wheeler! Followed by Twilight Sparkle against Yugi Moto! Now! Please proceed to the auditorium, so we can begin the first semi-final match!"

"This'll be an easy win," said Sunset.

"Yeah right!" said Joey.

All the students in the school cheered.


	8. Joey vs Sunset

Joey vs Sunset

Once lunch time began, more than half the school rushed to the auditorium and sat down in their usual chairs to watch the next duel.

"Well, this is it," said Rainbow.

"I can't wait to see Joey win!" said Serenity.

" _It won't be easy,"_ thought Mai. _"But if anyone can do it, Joey can."_

"The duel proceed in five minutes!" said Roland. "So prepare your decks!"

"We better get going!" Applejack. "Follow me."

"Lead the way, AJ," said Tea.

A couple minutes later, Yugi, Twilight and the others arrived.

"Are we late?" asked Duke.

"Nope! Just in time!" called Joey.

"I wish you the best of luck, Joey," said Twilight.

" _Yeah, I'm gonna need it against her,"_ thought Joey.

"Go for it, Joey," said Tea.

"No matter what happens, don't give up," said Yugi.

"Not a chance!" said Joey.

"Go for it, buddy," said Tristan.

"Good luck," said Duke.

"Take her down!" said Rainbow.

"Good luck, bro," said Serenity.

"Thanks, sis," said Joey.

Serenity then looked at Sunset. "I bet she wishes she had friends like you guys."

"No she doesn't," said Fluttershy.

"She likes being alone," said Rarity.

"Here Joey," said Yugi. "Take this card for luck."

"The Winged Dragon of Ra?!" asked Joey. "No way, Yugi. You need it more."

"It's okay, Joey," said Yugi. "I know you'll take care of it. Besides, something tells me you can't take any chances with her."

"I get ya, Yugi," said Joey. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Yugi.

"The first duel of the semi-finals is about to begin!" said Roland.

Joey looked at Mai and gave her a thumbs up. _"This one's for you, Mai."_

Mai smiled in return. _"Thanks Joey."_

"Let's duel!" said Joey and Sunset.

 **Joey LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

"Sunset will begin!" said Roland.

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"Very well," said Sunset. "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode! I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Joey**

"You'll have to do better than that!" said Joey as he drew. "Not too shabby. Check this out! I play Gearfried the Iron Knight! Gearfried, attack her monster!"

 **Joey LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 3700**

"Alright!" said Duke and Tristan.

"Way to go!" said Mai.

"Yes!" said Serenity.

"You fell right into my trap," said Sunset.

"Huh?" asked Joey.

"I activate my trap, Michizure!" said Sunset. "The second one of my monsters is destroyed, I can destroy one monster on your field! So say goodbye to your knight!"

"Thanks a lot," said Joey.

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"You're welcome," said Sunset. "My move. _This one brings back memories from Equestria._ I summon Dark Zebra in attack mode!"

"He's wide open," said Tristan.

"This could get ugly," said Duke.

"Be quite," said Mai.

"Dark Zebra, attack him directly!" ordered Sunset.

 **Joey LP: 2200**

 **Sunset LP: 3700**

"Had enough?"

 **Turn 4: Joey**

"Never!" said Joey as he drew. "First, I'll summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode! Then I'll activate Graceful Dice!"

"He needs at least a four to beat her Zebra," said Duke.

"He can do it," said Yugi.

"Come on, Joey needs a new pair of shoes," said Joey.

"So do I," said Rarity.

"Be serious here," said Applejack.

"I am," said Rarity.

(Joey Rolls a five) "Yeah! In your face!" (Alligator's Sword: 1500 → 2000)

"You can't win a whole duel with luck," said Sunset.

"Whatever," said Joey. "Now attack!"

 **Joey LP: 2200**

 **Sunset LP: 3500**

"Great dueling!" called Yugi.

The girls all cheered.

"Good job, dude," said Flash.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (Alligator's Sword: 2000 → 1500)

 **Turn 5: Sunset**

"So you won one fight, but you'll never win the war," said Sunset. "I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now I summon Rapid Fire Magician in attack mode! Now attack his gator!"

"Dang!" said Joey.

 **Joey LP: 2100**

 **Sunset LP: 3500**

"Now I'll place two cars face down," finished Sunset. "You haven't got ghost of a change."

 **Turn 6: Joey**

"I'm just getting warmed up!" said Joey. "I summon Little-Winguard attack mode!"

"Why'd he play it in attack mode?" asked Tristan.

"He just broke the most basic rule of winning at duel monsters!" said Duke.

"Maybe he wants to play a _combo_ or something, stupid!" said Rainbow.

"Just be quiet so we can listen," said Rarity.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sunset.

"I was thinking about this!" said Joey. "I equip my Winguard with the Lightning Blade. It gives him 800 extra ATK points!"

"I don't think so," said Sunset. "I activate Dust Tornado to destroy your magic card! You could never defeat anyone with _real_ talent."

"Well next time I meet someone with talent, I'll remember that," said Joey. "I'll use my Winguard's to switch himself into defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down. Your move."

"Man this girl's tough!" said Duke.

"Well, Joey's even tougher," said Tristan.

 **Turn 7: Sunset**

"Watch and learn, you amateur!" said Sunset. "I activate Level Conversion Lab! This card lets me roll a die, then the level of a monster in my hand becomes the number as I roll. And I choose The Supremacy Sun."

" _Oh great_ ," said Joey.

"If she gets a 1, 2, 3 or 4, then she can summon her monster without sacrificing anything," said Rainbow.

"Here goes," said Sunset. The landed on five. "Now I only need one sacrifice to bring out my best monster. But I think I'll sacrifice yours instead!"

"What?!" asked Joey.

"I activate Snatch Steal!" said Sunset. "This card can only be equipped to one of your monsters! And I get to keep your monster as long as it is equipped with this card."

"Shoot!" said Joey.

"Now, I'll sacrifice your Winguard!" said Sunset. "In order to summon my favorite monster! The Supremacy Sun!"

"How am I supposed to protect myself from that?!" asked Joey.

"I told you were in over your head," said Sunset. "Supremacy Sun, attack him directly!" 

"Do something!" said Tristan.

"Quick!" said Duke.

"Joey!" called Yugi and Serenity.

"Hold on," said Joey. "I activate Scapegoat to block your attack!"

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"Sorry, better luck next time," said Joey.

"Awesome," said Flash.

"Just in the nick of time," said Mai.

"Fine then," said Sunset. "I'll destroy two of your tokens with Supremacy Sun and Fire Magician, attack! It's your move."

 **Turn 8: Joey**

"Alright, my turn," said Joey. _"Battle Warrior?! This guy's way too weak! Oh well, I can still use him for defense._ First I'll place one card face down. Then I'll summon Battle Warrior in defense mode! That's all for now."

 **Turn 9: Sunset**

"It's my move," said Sunset. "I summon Double Coston in attack mode! Now my three monsters, destroy his tokens and his warrior! That's enough for now. Ready to give up?"

"I guess you don't know me very well," said Joey. "I never give up!"

"Fine," said Sunset. "Then go already!"

 **Turn 10: Joey**

"My pleasure!" said Joey. "Now _I_ play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now I activate Graverobber! By paying 2000 life points, I can take any magic card from your graveyard!"

 **Joey LP: 100**

 **Sunset LP: 3500**

"Oh, great!" said Sunset.

"I think I'll pick Snatch Steal!" said Joey. "And I'll use it to take control of your Supremacy Sun!"

"No!" cried Sunset.

"Way to go, Joey!" said Yugi.

"I knew he could do it!" said Mai.

"He's the best," said Serenity.

"Awesome!" said Duke and Tristan.

"Supremacy Sun, attack her Rapid Fire Magician!" ordered Joey.

 **Joey LP: 100**

 **Sunset LP: 2100**

"You'll regret that, Joey!" said Sunset.

"Yeah, yeah," said Joey. "I'll start wrapping things up by playing Hayabusa Knight in defense mode! Then I'll place this card face down. And that'll end my turn! Your monster looks pretty cool standing next to me, doesn't it?"

 **Turn 11: Sunset**

"Nobody takes that card away from me!" said Sunset. She then gained 1000 life points.

 **Joey LP: 100**

 **Sunset LP: 3100**

"What happened?" asked Joey.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you," said Sunset. "If you use Snatch Steal on one of my monsters, I gain 1000 life points during my standby phases."

" _Wonderful_ ," said Joey.

"Oh just so you know," reminded Sunset. "My Double Coston counts as two tributes when I tribute summon a Dark monster! So I send my Coston to the graveyard and summon out another Supremacy Sun!"

"She's got two?!" asked Twilight.

"Seams so," said Pinkie.

"Now I'll destroy your Supremacy Sun with my own!" said Sunset. "Attack! No one uses that card but me!"

"Dang," said Joey. "All that over one little card. _You_ need to chill."

"I place one card face down, and end my turn," said Sunset. "Hurry up and make your move!"

 **Turn 12: Joey**

"You got it!" said Joey. "And since you have no monsters, I'll summon Baby Dragon in attack mode! Then I'll switch Hayabusa Knight into attack mode. By the way, Hayabusa Knight can attack twice in a one turn!"

"Awesome!" said Yugi. "If these attacks go through, he wins!"

"Go Joey!" said Serenity.

"Show her whose boss!" cheered Mai.

"Now boys!" said Joey. "Attack her directly!"

"Never happen," said Sunset. "I activate Zero Gravity! This card switches all attack positions monsters into defense mode, and vise versa."

"Dang it!" said Joey. "I guess I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 13: Sunset**

"I knew you would," said Sunset. "I'll discard the card I drew (The Calculator) in order to bring back my Supremacy Sun! Then I'll play Stop Defense, which switches your Hayabusa Knight into attack mode!"

"Joey!" called everyone.

"Supremacy Sun! Destroy the rest of his life points!" yelled Sunset.

"Reveal trap card!" said Joey.

"Huh?" asked Sunset.

"Meet Nutrient Z!" said Joey. "It works whenever I'm about to lose 2000 or more life points. It gives my strength a 4000 point boost before your attack hits!"

 **Joey LP: 4100**

 **Sunset LP: 3100**

(The Supremacy Sun then destroys Hayabusa Knight.)

 **Joey LP: 2100**

 **Sunset LP: 3100**

"Whatever," said Sunset. "The next turn, will be your last."

 **Turn 14: Joey**

" _It's a long shot,"_ thought Joey. " _But I know I can do it. Come deck, show me some love!_ Jackpot! I play Time Wizard! Then I'll activate his effect!"

"It'll never work," said Sunset.

"We'll see about that," said Joey as he flipped a coin. "I can heads!" Joey succeeds. "Alright! In your face! Say goodbye to that Sun!"

"Dang you," said Sunset.

"Way to go, Joey!" said Yugi.

"Yeah!" cheered the girls.

"Hey, Yugi," said Tea. "Rainbow, Pinkie and I are going to use the restroom. We'll be right back."

"Okay," said Yugi.

"Now I'll switch Baby Dragon into attack mode," said Joey. "Time Wizard! Baby Dragon! Attack her directly!"

"Ah!" said Sunset.

 **Joey LP: 2100**

 **Sunset LP: 1400**

"Then I'll activate Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together!" continued Joey. "Meet Thousand Dragon in defense mode!"

"Why didn't he fuse his dragon first and then attack?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, Sunset would have lost more life points," added Duke.

"Because Battle City rules says fusion monsters can't attack for one turn, _idiots_ ," said Rainbow.

"You seriously didn't remember that?" asked Applejack.

"Plus he knows that Sunset can bring back her monster by discarding a card," said Twilight.

"But she has none in her hand," Yugi pointed out.

"Exactly," said Twilight. "After she brings back her monster, she'll have nothing else to play."

"So Joey has one more turn to turn things around," said Mai.

 **Turn 15: Sunset**

"My move," said Sunset. "I draw! Now I'll discard this card to once again, bring back my Supremacy Sun. Face it, you'll never get rid of my monster! Supremacy Sun, attack his Thousand Dragon!"

"Dang," said Joey.

"I end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 16: Joey**

"Alrighty then," said Joey. "My move. _Here goes something. Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!_ I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 17: Sunset**

"Time to finish you off," said Sunset as she drew. "But first, I summon Maryokutai in defense mode. Now Supremacy Sun, direct attack!"

"I don't think so!" said Joey. "I activate Roulette Spider!"

"Awesome!" said Yugi. "That's the card he beat Espa Roba with!"

"What's it do?" asked Tristan.

"You'll see," answered Duke.

"Here we go," said Joey. A die then appeared for the card effect. "Here's how it works, after you declare an attack, I can roll a die. What happens next depends on the result."

"Nice try," said Sunset. "But whenever my opponent activates a magic card, I can tribute my Maryokutai to negate the card's effect and destroy it!"

"What?!" asked Joey.

"Supremacy Sun, end this duel!" ordered Sunset.

 **Joey LP: 0**

 **Sunset LP: 1400**

"Oh no!" said Tea.

"He lost," said Yugi.

"And the winner is… Sunset Shimmer!" said Roland.

"Told you, you could never beat me," said Sunset. "Now hand over that God card!"

"Here, take it," said Joey. "But just you wait until next time! I'll beat you yet!"

"Like that'll ever happen," called Sunset. "You could never defeat someone like me, so just stop trying. I'll be less painful for you."

"What'd you say?!" asked Joey. Tristan and Duke grabbed him.

"Don't let her get to you," said Tristan.

"She's not even worth it," said Duke.

"I guess you're right," said Joey.

Tea, Pinkie, and Rainbow returned. "It the duel over?" asked Pinkie.

"Don't worry," said Tristan. "Joey got his butt kicked the thing ya missed was Sunset making the poor guy squirm."

"Oh no," said Tea. "You lost your duel?"

"Yes sir," said Tristan.

"Come on, Tristan, Joey did a pretty good job," said Duke. "Sunset just did a much better job."

Applejack then walked over to Tristan, and twisted his hand.

"Owwwwww!" yelled Tristan.

AJ then punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the nuts and elbow struck in the face.

Flash then punched Duke in the face. Afterwards, Rainbow kicked him in the chin.

"I blame you for this… Tristan," said Duke holding his mouth.

"Shut up… stupid," said Tristan in pain.

"Forget them," said Rarity.

"You did great job, Joey," said Yugi.

"I couldn't have done any better myself," said Mai.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't beat her, Mai," said Joey.

"Don't be," said Mai. "What you did said it all." She then hugged him. Joey's face instantly turned beat red.

"I'm very proud of you Joey," said Serenity. "Plus, you'll always be the best to me."

"Thanks a lot, Serenity," said Joey. "I needed to hear that."

"Yugi," said Joey. "I'm really sorry I lost your God card. If only you wouldn't have given it to me! Dang it!"

"Doesn't matter, Joey," said Yugi. "I'll get it back somehow."

"Win or lose, you're still a great duelist," said Twilight. "And we're all still your friends."

"Totally," said Tea.

Joey began to tear up. "You guys are the best in the world!"

"The second duel of the semi-finals will be Twilight Sparkle vs Yugi Muto!" said Roland. "The will begin in 10 minutes! So prepare yourselves!"

"Good luck, Yug," said Joey.

"Thanks," replied Yugi.

"Best of luck to you, darling," said Rarity.

"We know you can do it," said Fluttershy.

"Totally!" said Pinkie.

"Thanks, girls," said Twilight.


	9. Yugi vs Twilight

Yugi vs Twilight

Twilight and Yugi were making adjustments to their decks.

School had just ended, but the whole school had stayed in the auditorium to watch Twilight and Yugi's match.

Roland was standing atop the auditorium stage. He then spoke into the microphone. "The last semi-final duel will now begin! The winner of this duel will advance to the championship round! To face Sunset Shimmer for the Battle City Crown!"

" _I just have to beat Yugi and Sunset,"_ thought Twilight. _"Then I can get back home. Sorry, Yugi. You're a great guy, but without my element of harmony, Equestria will have no protection."_

" _Finally, I can play a duel just for fun,"_ thought Yugi. "I wish you the best of luck, Twilight."

"Thanks, same to you," replied Twilight. _"Sorry, Yugi. But I must beat you."_

"Duelists! Take your mark!" said Roland.

"Go, Twilight!" cheered Pinkie.

"You can do it!" called Rarity.

Spike barked in encouragement.

"Yay," said Fluttershy softly.

"You got this Yugi!" said Joey.

Yeah! You'd the man!" said Tristan.

"Just have fun out there!" said Tea. Yugi smiled and nodded at Tea.

"You ready?" asked Twilight.

"Almost, Yugioh!" shouted Yugi as he switched places with Yami. "Now I'm ready."

"Begin!" said Roland.

"Let's duel!" said Twilight and Yugi.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Yugi**

"I'll start things off!" said Yugi. "By summoning Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! I'll then place two cards and end my turn. Let's see what you got."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Okay," said Twilight. As she drew, purple energy glowed around her.

" _There's that power we've been sensing,"_ thought Yami.

" _I know,"_ said Yugi.

Transparent wings then formed on Twilight's back.

" _Did you see that?!"_ asked Yugi.

" _Yes I did, Yugi!"_ answered Yami. _"She's definitely got something up her sleeve."_

 _"Alright!"_ thought Twilight. _"The Wheel of Prophecy."_

"Hold on, Twilight!" said Yugi. "I activate Light Force Sword! This removes a random card from your hand for next four turns! I choose… that card!"

"Oh no!" said Twilight. "Not my Wheel of Prophecy!"

"Sorry," said Yugi.

"Oh well," said Twilight. "What's done is done. I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Hold on!" said Yugi. "I activate another trap, Dust Tornado! And I'll use it to destroy your face down card!"

"Oh crud," said Twilight. "Your move."

 **Turn 3: Yugi**

"Very well," said Yugi. "I activate Change of Heart to take control of your monster!"

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"Now I sacrifice Amores of Prophecy and Big Shield Gardna in order to summon Buster Blader!" said Yugi.

"Oh no," breathed Twilight.

"Buster Blader, attack her directly!" ordered Yugi.

"Ah!" cried the princess.

 **Twilight LP: 1400**

 **Yugi LP: 4000**

"Twilight!" called the girls.

"Woah," said Joey. "Yugi's really going all out, isn't he?"

"I know," said Tea.

"That's why they call him The Kings of Games!" said Tristan.

"Don't give, Twilight!" called Rainbow.

"You can do it!" said Rarity.

"We know you can!" called AJ.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. "Your move, Twilight.

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"Finally," said Twilight. (Light Force Sword: 1) Twilight's hand contains Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere, Spellbook of the Master, Spellbook of Judgment, and High Priestess of Prophecy. She then smiled. "Get ready, Yugi."

"Huh?" asked Yugi.

"Since I now have three Spellbooks in my hand," said Twilight. "I can now special summon High Priestess of Prophecy in attack mode!"

"I remember that monster!" said Yugi.

"Then you should remember her ability," said Twilight. "By removing one Spellbook in hand from play, (Library of the Heliosphere) I can destroy your Buster Blader!"

"My Swordsman!" said Yugi as his warrior was sent to the graveyard.

"Now, High Priestess!" said Twilight. "Attack him directly!"

"AH!" said Yugi.

 **Twilight LP: 1400**

 **Yugi LP: 1500**

"That's all for me" said Twilight.

 **Turn 5: Yugi**

"Very well," said Yugi. "My move! I summon Electromagnetic Turtle in defense mode! That ends my turn."

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"Alright, my move!" said Twilight. (Light Force Sword (2). "Now I'll remove my Spellbook of the Master to destroy your turtle!"

Yugi growled in frustration.

"High Priestess, attack him directly!" said Twilight.

"I don't think so!" said Yugi. "I now activate the effect of Electromagnetic Turtle! By removing him from play, I can end your battle phase!"

"Darn it," said Twilight. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Yugi**

"Then it's my move," said Yugi. "I pay 800 life points, to activate Brain Control! Now I can control your High Priestess for one turn!"

 **Twilight LP: 1400**

 **Yugi LP: 700**

"No!" cried Twilight.

"High Priestess of Prophecy, attack Twilight directly!" ordered Yugi.

"I don't think so!" said Twilight. "I activate Waboku! This blocks all battle damage!"

"Very clever, Twilight," said Yugi. "But that's not the only reason I played Brain Control."

"Uh?" asked Twilight.

"I now sacrifice your Priestess in order to summon Berfomet in attack mode!" said Yugi.

" _There goes my only monster!"_ thought Twilight.

"Now my monster's ability activates!" said Yugi. "When Berfomet is summoned, I can add Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts to my hand! Then I'll play Polymerization. Now my two monsters, combine to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! That's all for now."

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"Alright, Yugi," said Twilight. (Light Force Sword (3). "I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two cards. Next I'll summon Stoic of Prophecy in defense mode, and end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Yugi**

"Then I guess it's my turn!" said Yugi. "I play the magic card, Spider Web! This lets me activate a magic card that you played in your last turn, like Pot of Greed!"

" _Great,"_ said Twilight.

"Chimera! Attack her Stoic of Prophecy!" said Yugi.

"You just activated my Stoic's effect!" alerted Twilight.

"What?" asked Yugi.

"When my Stoic goes to the graveyard, I can add a level 3 Prophecy monster to my hand," said Twilight. "Fool of Prophecy should do."

"Very well, then I shall end my turn," said Yugi.

"Man, these two are just aren't letting up," said Tristan.

"Well duh," said Duke. "It's a _duel!"_

"But those two are like… fighting a war," said Tea.

"I agree," said Rarity. "Ever since the duel started, they've been acting like rivals."

"It's cool," said Pinkie.

"Totally," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 10: Twilight**

"My move!" said Twilight (Light Force Sword (4). "Now I finally get my Wheel of Prophecy back! First, I'll summon Fool of Prophecy. Then I'll activate Magical Dimension!"

"Oh no!" said Yugi.

"That's right," said Twilight. "Now by tributing my fool, I can destroy your Chimera! Afterwards I can special summon my Wheel of Prophecy right to the field!"

"Well, you're not the only who can special summon," said Yugi.

"Whatta mean?" asked Twilight.

"When my Chimera is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon either Berfomet or Gazelle from the graveyard to the field," explained Yugi. "So I'll summon Berfomet in defense mode!"

"Man!" said Twilight. "Fine, Wheel of Prophecy, attack Berfomet! "That'll end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Yugi**

"Then it's my move!" said Yugi. Yugi's hand contains Card Destruction, Jack's Knight, and Dark Magician. "I activate Card Destruction! This forces both of us to discard all the cards in our hands! Afterwards, we draw the same number of cards!"

"Very well," said Twilight.

"I activate my own Pot of Greed!" said Yugi. "But I'll also chain it's activation to Emergency Provisions! Now I gain two new cards and 1000 life points!"

 **Twilight LP: 1400**

 **Yugi LP: 1700**

"Awesome," said Duke.

"Alright Yug!" cheered Joey.

"You'd the man, dude!" called Tristan.

"Nice going, Yugi!" cheered Tea.

"Next I shall activate Monster Reborn to bring back one the monsters I discarded, Dark Magician!" continued Yugi.

"Nice card," said Twilight.

"Thank you," said Yugi. "Now I shall equip him with Magic Formula! This card gives him 700 extra ATK points! (Dark Magician: 2500 – 3200)

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"Dark Magician, attack!" ordered Yugi. "Destroy her Wheel of Prophecy!"

 **Twilight LP: 900**

 **Yugi LP: 1700**

"Don't give up!" called Applejack.

"You still got this!" said Rainbow.

"We're all here for you!" said Fluttershy.

"I end my turn," said Yugi.

 **Turn 12: Twilight**

"Okay, my move!" said Twilight. "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary! So I get a Metal Fiend token, then I'll sacrifice it to play Emperor of Prophecy in attack mode! Next I'll play, Spellbook of Power!"

"Oh no!" said Yugi. "Not that card!"

"I'm afraid so," said Twilight. "Now my Emperor gains 1000 ATK points until the end of the turn!" (Emperor of Prophecy: 2300 – 3300) "Attack his Dark Magician!"

 **Twilight LP: 900**

 **Yugi LP: 1600**

"Very good, Twilight," said Yugi. "But since my Magic Formula was sent to the graveyard, its effect activates, giving me 1000 extra life points!"

 **Twilight LP: 900**

 **Yugi LP: 2600**

"I see," said Twilight. "But since I destroyed your magician, I can add a Spellbook card to my hand, so I'll choose Spellbook of Fate! I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" (Emperor of Prophecy: 3300 – 2300)

 **Turn 13: Yugi**

"Back to me," said Yugi. "I activate Soul Taker! This card lets me destroy your Emperor!"

"Oh no," said Twilight.

"But in exchange," continued Yugi. "It grants you 1000 life points."

 **Twilight LP: 1900**

 **Yugi LP: 2600**

"Thanks a lot," said Twilight.

"You're welcome," said Yugi. "That ends my turn."

 **Turn 14: Twilight**

"Alright, I draw!" said Twilight. "I summon Hermit of Prophecy in attack mode! Attack Yugi directly!"

"Dang," said Yugi.

 **Twilight LP: 1900**

 **Yugi LP: 1400**

"That's all," said Twilight.

 **Turn 15: Yugi**

"Very well, I draw!" said Yugi. "I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

 **Turn 16: Twilight**

"Uh?" asked Twilight. "Okay… your choice. I sacrifice my Hermit in order to summon, Reaper of Prophecy! Now attack!"

"Guess again," said Yugi. "By discarding my Kuriboh, I can lower all the damage from your attack to zero!"

"Shoot," said Twilight. "Oh well, I end my turn."

 **Turn 17: Yugi**

"Then I draw!" said Yugi. "I play my Fissure magic card, to destroy your Reaper."

"Dang!" said Twilight.

"That's all for now," said Yugi.

"Woah," said Duke and Tristan in awe.

"What a duel," said Serenity.

"Man," said Joey. "These two are just going back and forth."

"They're so evenly, it's scary," said Mai.

"Just when you think one of them is ahead, the other comes right back," said Tea.

"More like a battle," corrected Rarity.

"This so intense," said Rainbow.

"Too intense," said Fluttershy.

"Come on, Twilight! You can beat him!" cheered Flash.

Spike barked in agreement.

"Anyone want a cupcake?" asked Pinkie.

"I guess I'll take one," answered Applejack.

 **Turn 18: Twilight**

"It's my turn!" said Twilight. "I summon another Amores of Prophecy in defense mode! Your move."

 **Turn 19: Yugi**

"Then I draw!" said Yugi. "I've drawn the monster, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight! And since it's the only card in my hand, I can summon it without sacrificing!"

"Oh boy," breathed Twilight.

"Attack!" called Yugi. "Spiral Spear Strike!"

"Reveal, face down!" said Twilight. "Spellbook of Fate! Now by removing two Spellbooks in my graveyard, (Spellbook of Judgement and Spellbook of Power) I can change your knight into face down defense mode!"

"What?!" asked Yugi.

"Nice one, Twi!" called Rainbow.

"Yay," said Fluttershy.

"Don't let her get ya down, Yug!" called Joey.

"I thought those girls were our friends," said Tea.

" _This_ is what I was saying at Duelist Kingdom," said Mai. "Eventually, we all have to duel each other. That's when we all start treating each other as enemies."

"I wish we didn't have to," said Serenity.

"That's just how the game goes," said Applejack. "But it doesn't mean we can't be friends afterwards."

 **Turn 20: Twilight**

"Back to me," said Twilight. "I sacrifice my Amores of Prophecy in order to summon Prophecy Destroyer, in attack mode!"

"Oh no!" said Yugi.

"Prophecy Destroyer, destroy Yugi's face-down knight!" ordered Twilight. "That ends my turn."

 **Turn 21: Yugi**

Very well, then," said Yugi. "All I can do is summon Sangan in defense mode! Your move."

 **Turn 22: Twilight**

"I draw," said Twilight. "I summon Justice of Prophecy in attack mode! Now, attack Yugi's Sangan!"

"By destroying my Sangan, you've activated its special ability!" said Yugi. "Allowing me to add a monster with 1500 ATK points or less to my hand. I've chosen Watapon! And since he was added to my hand by a card effect, I can special summon him in defense mode!"

"I see," said Twilight. "In that case, I'll attack Watapon with my Prophecy Destroyer! You're up."

 **Turn 23: Yugi**

"I know," said Yugi as he drew. "I shall summon a monster in defense mode. That's all."

 **Turn 24: Twilight**

"Okay then, my move!" said Twilight. " _Spellbook Library of the Crescent? This could come in handy. Wait! I already have Spellbook of Fate in my graveyard, so I can't use it! Oh well._ Prophecy Destroyer, attack Yugi's face down monster!"

"You've activated my Old Vindictive Magician's effect!" alerted Yugi. "Since he's been flipped over, I can destroy one of your monsters! Since Prophecy Destroyer already attacked, I'll destroy your Justice of Prophecy!"

"Darn," said Twilight. "I guess I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 25: Yugi**

"In that case, I draw!" said Yugi. "I shall place one card face down on the field. That ends my turn."

 **Turn 26: Twilight**

"My move!" said Twilight. " _Alright, Charioteer of Prophecy! But I have to be careful, Yugi's face down could be a trap. So I think I'll save my Charioteer for later._ Prophecy Destroyer, attack Yugi directly!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were her," said Rarity.

"Why not?" asked Flash.

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. "Say goodbye to your destroyer!"

"That's why," said Rarity to Flash.

"Okay," said Twilight. "Now why don't you say hello to my Charioteer of Prophecy, in attack mode!"

"I thought you might have something planned," said Yugi. "You waited until after I used my trap, to summon your new monster. Very clever, Twilight."

"Thank you, Yugi," replied twilight. "Now, I'll activate my Charioteer's effect. By discarding a Spellbook card to the graveyard, (Spellbook Library of the Crescent) I can add Prophecy Destroyer back to my hand. It's your move."

 **Turn 27: Yugi**

"I draw!" said Yugi. "I'll just summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Man, Twilight's really backing Yugi into a corner," said Duke.

"But that's when he fights his best!" said Joey.

"That's right," agreed Tea.

" _I hope so,"_ thought Mai.

" _Don't let up, Twilight,"_ thought Rainbow.

 **Turn 28: Twilight**

"It's my turn!" said Twilight. "I sacrifice my Charioteer to summon back, Prophecy Destroyer! Now, attack Yugi's face down monster!"

"That's exactly what I wanted!" said Yugi.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"My face down monster was Morphing Jar!" said Yugi. "Now we each have to discard our hands, and draw five new cards."

"Okay," said Twilight in an unsure tone. She then smiled when she saw her new hand. "I activate Spellbook Star Hall! Now every time a Spellbook spell card is played, the Star Hall will gain a counter, and every Spellcaster on my side will gain 100 extra points for each counter! So I'll play Spellbook of Life! By revealing the Spellbook of Wisdom in my hand, I can bring back a Spellcaster from my graveyard! But first, I must remove a Spellcaster from play. I'll remove Stoic of Prophecy, so I can special summon Wheel of Prophecy back to the field! Now, Spellbook Star Hall gains one counter, and my two monster gain 100 ATK points." (Prophecy Destroyer: 2500 – 2600) (Wheel of Prophecy: 2700 – 2800) "Your move, Yugi."

 **Turn 29: Yugi**

"Then I draw!" said Yugi. "I shall now send all three of my Magnet Warriors from my hand to the graveyard, so I can special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, in attack mode!"

"What the?!" asked Twilight.

"Valkyrion, attack! Destroy her Destroyer!" commanded Yugi.

 **Twilight LP: 1000**

 **Yugi LP: 1400**

"Twilight!" called the girls.

"Don't give up!" called Flash.

Spike's ears drooped.

 **Turn 30: Twilight**

"Back to me," said Twilight. "I summons Strength of Prophecy in defense mode. Then I'll switch my Wheel into defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 31: Yugi**

"Then I draw!" said Yugi. "I activate my Black Luster Ritual card!"

"This can't be good," said Twilight.

"Right you are," said Yugi. "I now sacrifice the Magician of Black Chaos I have in my hand, in order to summon Black Luster Solider!"

"Wow," said Twilight.

"Black Luster Soldier, destroy Twilight's Wheel of Prophecy!" said Yugi. "Now, Valkyrion! Attack her Strength of Prophecy!"

"Dang, this guy's tough!" said Rainbow.

"What'd you expect?" asked Joey.

"He's the King of Games," said Duke.

"But she has to win!" Pinkie blurted out.

"Why?" asked Tea.

"Because, Twilight-"

Rainbow AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy covered Pinkie's mouth immediately.

"Pinkie just… really thinks Twilight deserves the crown more," said Rarity.

"It all depends on who's the better duelist," said Mai.

"I really hope Twilight has a backup plan," said Fluttershy.

"She does," said Flash. "Just wait."

"You done yet?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, I end my turn," said Yugi. _"This Twilight girl is one tough duelist!"_

" _I agree,"_ said Yami. _"She doesn't let anything phase her."_

" _It's like she's determined to win at all costs!"_ thought Yugi. " _Plus I wonder what that mysterious power of hers is?"_

" _I just hope this power of hers isn't dangerous,"_ thought Yami. Just then the Millennium Necklace in Yugi's pocket began to glow.

" _What's this?"_ asked Yugi.

" _I think the Millennium Necklace is trying to show us something,"_ said Yami.

Yugi and Yami were then showed an image of Twilight as an alicorn in Equestria.

"Is that…Twilight?" asked Yugi.

"It seems so," assumed Yami.

Twilight was chasing an amber colored female unicorn around a large castle made of crystal.

"Look!" said Yugi. "Is that?!"

"The Battle City crown!" said Yami. "And the one holding it looks like…"

"Sunset Shimmer!" gasped Yugi.

Yugi and Yami then saw Sunset run through a mirror, with Twilight's crown. Later, they saw a taller alicorn tell Twilight to get her crown back, then she and Spike followed Sunset through the mirror into the human world. The two were then transported back to the duel.

" _So Twilight and Sunset aren't really from this world,"_ assumed Yugi.

" _No wonder she's trying so hard to win,"_ said Yami. _"If she wants to go home she must get her crown back. But Sunset wants it all to herself."_

 **Turn 32: Twilight**

"It's my turn!" said Twilight. " _I have to get something good, or I'm finished. And Equestria is doomed! Here goes… Yes!_ I activate Spellbook of Secrets! This card lets me add a Spellbook to my hand, I think I'll pick, Spellbook of Eternity!" (Star Hall (2). "I hope you remember the effect of my Destroyer, now removing three Spellbooks, I can special summon it back to the field!"

"What?!" asked Yugi.

"So I'll remove Spellbook of Fate, Spellbook of Life and Spellbook Library of the Crescent, to bring back Prophecy Destroyer in attack mode!" said Twilight. (Prophecy Destroyer: 2500 – 2700). "Then, I'll play Spellbook of Eternity, to add Spellbook of the Master to my hand!" (Star Hall (3). "Now, by revealing the Spellbook of Wisdom in my hand, I can use Spellbook of the Master to copy Spellbook of Eternity's effect, and add Spellbook of Life back to my hand! Then I'll reveal my Spellbook of Wisdom again to activate Spellbook of Life! I remove Strength of Prophecy, so I can bring back High Priestess of Prophecy in attack mode!" (Star Hall (4) (High Priestess of Prophecy: 2700 – 2900) (Prophecy Destroyer: 2700 – 2900) "Next, I'll remove the Spellbook of Wisdom in my hand, to destroy your Valkyrion!"

"Uh-oh," said Mai.

"Alright, Twilight!" cheered her friends.

"Finally," said Twilight. "I'll activate Spellbook Organization, to arrange the top three cards of my deck!" (World of Prophecy, The Grand Spellbook Tower, and Temperance of Prophecy) (Star Hall (5) (Prophecy Destroyer: 2900 – 3000) (High Priestess of Prophecy: 2900 – 3000) "Prophecy Destroyer, attack his Black Luster Soldier!" Both monsters were destroyed in a double KO. "Now, my High Priestess, attack him directly!"

 **Twilight LP: 1000**

 **Yugi LP: 0**

"This duel is over!" said Roland. "The winner is, Twilight Sparkle!"

"No way!" gasped Duke.

"It can't be!" said Joey.

"He just… lost," said Tristan.

"Yugi," breathed Tea.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Flash and Spike all cheered their hearts out.

Yugi then changed back to normal and walked over to Twilight. "Congratulations, Twilight. That was the most intense duel I've ever had! It was a blast!"

"Thanks," said Twilight. "I had fun too."

" _Must be hard keeping all of this secret, uh?"_ whispered Yugi.

"Uh?" asked Twilight.

"My Millennium Puzzle showed me where you came from," said Yugi.

His puzzle then glowed, and the Millennium Symbol appeared on Yugi's head as an image of Yami's true Egyptian form appeared. "Believe me, I'm no stranger to magic."

Twilight stood there shocked.

"If I would have known, I could have helped you win from the beginning," said Yami. "But I guess you didn't need it."

"Uh, thanks, Yugi," said Twilight.

"No problem," replied Yugi. "Anyway, here's my rarest card, Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"I don't know if I deserve it," said Twilight.

"Take it, just in case you need some back up," said Yugi. "Think of it as a token of our friendship."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you." The two then shook hands.

"Way to go, Twilight!" said Rainbow.

"We knew you could do it!" said Pinkie.

"Congratulations!" said AJ.

Flash then hugged Twilight. "That was amazing!"

"Indeed it was," said Rarity.

Spike jumped out of Fluttershy's arms and licked Twilight's face.

"Okay, okay, Spike!" said Twilight.

Yugi's friends then walked over.

"You okay, Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"Of course!" said Yugi. "Remember guys, it's just a game."

"Hey, great dueling out there, Yug!" said Joey.

"Hey, you'll always be the best to us," said Tea.

"Thanks, Tea," said Yugi.

"That was a pretty awesome duel," said Mai.

"Yeah, way to go, Twilight!" said Serenity. "Someday, I wanna learn to duel just like you, Mai, Yugi and my brother!"

"You got it!" said Joey. "We'll all teach ya."

"I'd be more than happy to help," said Duke.

"Step away from the minor, boy," said Tristan.

"Look who's talking," said Tea.

"What does that mean?" asked Tristan.

Everyone laughed.

(Later)

"Hey Roland!" called Sunset.

"Yes?" replied Roland.

"Let's finish the last duel in the courtyard," said Sunset.

"But I though you wanted to do it inside," said Roland.

Sunset then got in Roland's face and growled. "OUT-SIDE!"

"Okay, okay!" said Roland. He then walked over to the microphone and made the announcement.


	10. Twilight vs Sunset

Twilight vs Sunset

All the kids gathered out in the courtyard of the school to see the final duel.

Sunset then called Snips and Snails over to the statue. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"Aye-aye, Sunset!" said Snips. He held out a sledgehammer.

"What he said," said Snails. He held out a smaller wooden hammer.

"Remember," said Sunset. "If I snap my fingers, hand me the sledgehammer and knock out that Roland guy."

"Got it!" said the two boys.

Twilight was in one of the classrooms talking to her friends and Yugi's gang.

"Oh man!" said Rainbow. "This is going to be the most epic duel ever!"

"Indeed it is," said Rarity. "Twilight, be careful. Sunset will do anything to win."

"No kidding," said Flash.

"I will," said Twilight. "Don't worry, I've got this!"

"Atta girl," said Applejack. "Here, take this card just to be on the safe side." AJ handed Twilight her Golden Apples card. "It's one of my favorites."

"Wow," said Twilight. "Thanks, Applejack."

"Add this to your deck as well," said Rarity. "This card will a little more muscle to your deck." She handed Twilight Alexandrite Dragon.

"Nice ATK points," said Twilight.

"I know," said Rarity.

"This card could help too," said Fluttershy. "Um…if you'd like it, that is."

"Of course," said Twilight.

"Great," said Fluttershy. "My Inaba White Rabbit can attack directly."

"Cool," said Twilight.

"Oh! Oh! My turn!" said Pinkie. "This card can defend, _and_ is yummy." She gave Twilight Madolche Baaple.

"Thanks Pinkie," said Twilight.

"No party's complete without Rainbow Dragon!" said Rainbow as she held out her card.

"But I don't the seven Crystal Beasts," reminded Twilight.

"Oh yeah," said Rainbow. "Well, then… just keep it in your side deck for luck."

"Okay, thanks, Rainbow," said Twilight. "Wait!" Twilight pulled out her extra deck. "Maybe there is a way I can use your card!" Twilight took out her Dark Magician Girl. "I think there's a way to use this card together with your dragon."

"You have a Dark Magician Girl too?!" asked Yugi. "Cool."

"I wasn't easy to get," said Twilight. "I had to look all over Equest….Um, all over the town to find this card."

"I'll bet you found it at Grandpa Moto's place, right?" asked Joey.

" _Yeah,_ at that… shop," said Twilight.

"Mr. Moto always has the best cards," said Joey.

"I better get going," said Twilight.

"Good luck, Twilight," said Flash.

"Thanks," said Twilight blushing.

"I know it's getting late," said Serenity. "But can we stay and watch, Joey?"

"Of course!" said Joey.

"Alright!" said Serenity.

"I wouldn't miss this duel for anything!" said Mai.

"Me neither," said Tea.

"Of Course!" said Bakura.

"Ditto," added Tristan.

"Count me in!" said Duke.

"Thank you, all," said Twilight.

"That's friends are for," said Yugi.

"Let's go," said Twilight. She then grabbed her disk and headed outside with her friends behind her.

(Two minutes later)

"It's about time!" complained Sunset.

"Keep your wig on!" called Rainbow.

"Relax, Rainbow," said Rarity.

"I'm here now," said Twilight. "So let's do this!"

"Yeah, I have a crown to win," said Sunset.

"Take her down!" called Rainbow.

"You got this in the bag!" called AJ.

"You can do it!" said Flash.

Yugi and his friends sat with the girls on the front steps of the school entrance.

"Attention!" said Roland as he brought out the crown. "The last duel is about to begin! Duelists! Prepare your cards! Sunset Shimmer will face Twilight Sparkle! And the winner will receive the Battle City crown!"

All the kids cheered.

"Let's duel!" said Twilight and Sunset as they drew their cards.

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

"Sunset will begin!" said Roland.

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"Cool," said Sunset. "I summon Double Coston in attack mode! I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"My move!" said Twilight. "I summon Temperance of Prophecy in attack mode! Then I'll activate Spellbook of Secrets, which lets me add another Spellbook to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Power! Then I'll play Spellbook of Wisdom, so now my Temperance won't be affected by traps this turn! Now, I'll activate my Temperance's effect. Since I played a Spellbook, I can send him to the graveyard and special summon World of Prophecy from my deck!"

"Like I didn't see that coming," said Sunset.

"My World of Prophecy's effect now activates!" said Twilight. "I add two Spellbooks to my hand, (Spellbook of Wisdom and Spellbook of Secrets) so now I have four different Spellbooks in my hand! (Spellbook of Wisdom, Spellbook of Secrets, Spellbook Star Hall, The Grand Spellbook Tower, Spellbook of Power) Which means I can destroy all other cards on the field!"

"Alright, Twilight!" called Flash.

"Way to go!" cheered Rainbow.

Everyone else cheered and shouted encouragement.

"Activate trap!" called Sunset. "Swallow Flip! This card negates the effect of any monster that is special summoned and destroys it!"

"What?!" gasped Twilight.

"I knew you would try to end this quickly, Twilight," said Sunset. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Fine!" said Twilight. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my World of Prophecy! Then I'll activate Spellbook Star Hall, and The Grand Spellbook Tower!" Spellbook Star Hall counters (1) (World of Prophecy: 2900 – 3000). "Next comes, Spellbook of Power, so my monster gains 1000 ATK points!" (Spellbook Star Hall (2) (World of Prophecy: 3000 – 3100 – 4100) "Finally, I'll play Spellbook of Wisdom, so my monster won't be affected by any more of your traps!" (Spellbook Star Hall (3) (World of Prophecy: 4100 – 4200)

"That's what you think," said Sunset. "I activate Threatening Roar! So you can't attack this turn."

"Dang it!" said Twilight.

"She can't do that, can she?" asked Tristan.

"Yes stupid, she can," said Duke.

"Watch it!" said Tristan.

"Shut up, you two!" said Rainbow. "We're trying to listen!"

"I'll just end my turn," said Twilight. (World of Prophecy: 4200 – 3200)

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"Back to me," said Sunset. "I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field."

"No!" said Twilight.

"Say goodbye to your little tower," said Sunset. (World of Prophecy: 3100 – 2900)

"Fortunately for me," said Twilight. "My tower's effect lets to special summon a Spellcaster from my hand or deck with a level equal to or less the number of Spellbooks in my graveyard!" (Spellbook Star Hall, The Grand Spellbook Tower, Spellbook of Wisdom and Spellbook of Power) "So I'll special summon Stoic of Prophecy from my deck in defense mode! Plus, my Star Book Hall lets me add another Spellcaster to my hand when it's destroyed. So I add Amores of Prophecy to my hand!"

"You'll need it," said Sunset. "I play Fissure to destroy your Stoic!"

"Thanks," said Twilight. "You just let me add another Spellcaster to my hand, Like Justice of Prophecy!"

"You can add all monsters you like," said Sunset. "No matter what, that crown is mine!"

"We'll see," said Twilight.

"Yes, we will," said Sunset. "I tribute Double Coston and use its effect! So it's treated as two tributes for the Dark monster I'm about to play."

"Here it comes," said Joey.

"I play The Supremacy Sun!" said Sunset. "Attack her World of Prophecy!

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 3900**

I set a face down and end my turn. Your move."

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"Alright," said Twilight. "I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode. Then I'll play Spellbook of Secrets! You remember, it lets add another Spellbook to my hand, like Spellbook of Fate! Now I'll use! By removing Spellbook Star Hall, The Grand Spellbook Tower, and Spellbook of Wisdom from my graveyard, I can remove your Supremacy Sun from play!"

"I don't think so," said Sunset. "I activate Solemn Judgement! By paying half my life points, I can negate your Spellbook, just like that."

 **Sunset LP: 2000**

 **Twilight LP: 3900**

"She's got a counter for everything," said Pinkie.

Spike growled at Sunset.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Twilight.

 **Turn 5: Sunset**

"Then I guess it's my turn," said Sunset. "Supremacy Sun! Attack her little defender!"

"Not so fast!" said Twilight. "I activate Waboku to protect my Amores!"

"So what?" asked Sunset nonchalantly. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"Here goes," said Twilight. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw two new cards! Now I'll sacrifice my Amores to summon Emperor of Prophecy in defense mode, then I'll play the Swords of Revealing Light!"

" _Oh great!"_ said Sunset.

"Nice one, Twilight!" called Tea.

"Yeah! Show her whose boss!" called Mai.

Twilight smiled and nodded to the two. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Sunset**

"Alright, I draw!" said Sunset. "I'll just place one face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Twilight**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in attack mode! His effect lets me add another to my hand. I've chosen Spellbook of Eternity! Now I can activate the effect of my Emperor of Prophecy! By removing my Spellbook Magician and one Spellbook from my graveyard, (Spellbook of Fate) I can take control of your Supremacy Sun until the end of the turn!"

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"Oh yeah!" said Joey grinning.

"Way to go, Twilight!" said Flash.

"Yay," said Fluttershy.

"Alright, Supremacy Sun," said Twilight. "Attack her directly!"

"Don't think so," said Sunset. "Thanks to my little fur ball, Kuriboh, all damage is reduced to zilch."

"Man!" said Duke. "She's like a force field!"

"She'll pull through," said Yugi. "I know she can."

"Now, I activate the Spellbook of Eternity!" continued Twilight. "Now I can add a Spellbook that's been removed from play back to my hand! Like Spellbook of Fate. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I'll take my card back now," said Sunset.

"Take it," said Twilight.

 **Turn 9: Sunset**

"Thanks," said Sunset as she drew.

"Hold it, Sunset!" said Twilight. "I activate Spellbook of Fate! By removing Spellbook of Eternity, Spellbook of Secrets, and Spellbook of Power, I can remove my monster from play!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" asked Sunset. "Unfortunately, I activate Dark Bribe! This negates your Spellbook, and lets you draw a card."

"Okay," said Twilight.

"Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords!" said Sunset.

"Oh no!" said Twilight.

"Supremacy Sun, destroy her Emperor! I end my turn."

 **Turn 10: Twilight**

"Alright, my turn!" said Twilight. "I play Hammer Shot to destroy your stupid Sun!"

"Twilight's getting desperate," said Rarity.

"I know," said Rainbow. "Poor girl."

 **Turn 11: Sunset**

"That was pointless," said Sunset. "By discarding one card, (Nightmare Horse) I can special summon my monster back to the field. Now, Supremacy Sun! Attack Twilight directly!"

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

 **Sunset LP: 2000**

 **Twilight LP: 900**

"That's all for now," said Sunset.

"Keep fighting, Twilight!" said Applejack.

"You can do it!" called Serenity.

 **Turn 12: Twilight**

"Alright, my move!" said Twilight. "I play another Spellbook of Eternity, and I'll use it to bring back my banished Spellbook of Power! Next I'll play Spellbook of Life, by revealing my Spellbook of Power and removing Stoic of Prophecy, I can special summon World of Prophecy back to the field in attack mode!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Rainbow.

"Go Twilight!" cheered Pinkie.

"Now I can add Spellbook of Eternity and Spellbook of Fate back to my hand!" continued Twilight. "Then I'll activate Spellbook of Power to give my monster a little boost!" (World of Prophecy: 2900 – 3900) "World of Prophecy, attack!"

 **Sunset LP: 1100**

 **Twilight LP: 900**

"Yes!" said Joey.

"Nice going!" said Tea.

"Now I'm able to add another Spellbook to my hand," said Twilight. "I choose Spellbook of the Master. That's ends my turn." (World of Prophecy: 3900 – 2900)

 **Turn 13: Sunset**

"Whatever," said Sunset. "First I draw, then I'll discard. (Draws Broww, Huntsman of Dark world) And once again, my monster comes back."

" _Great,"_ said Twilight.

"But guess what?" asked Sunset. "The card I discarded was Broww Huntsman of the Dark World. So now I can draw another card. How about that, it's Pot of Greed, so I get two cards. I'll place my two new cards face down, then I'll destroy your World of Prophecy, again. Attack!

 **Sunset LP: 1100**

 **Twilight LP: 800**

Now get your turn over with!"

 **Turn 14: Twilight**

"My pleasure," said Twilight. "Right now I have three Spellbooks in my hand, (Spellbook of Eternity, Spellbook of Fate, and Spellbook of the Master) so I'll special summon High Priestess of Prophecy in attack mode! Now I'll play Spellbook of the Master! By revealing Spellbook of Fate, my card can copy the effect of a normal Spellbook magic card in my graveyard! I choose Spellbook of Power, to give my Priestess 1000 extra points!" (High Priestess of Prophecy: 2500 – 3500) "Then I'll use my Priestess's effect! By removing my Spellbook of Eternity from play, I can destroy your Supremacy Sun!"

"Not a chance," said Sunset. "I activate Forbidden Chalice! This card negates your monster's effect and increase her ATK points by 400 until the end phase. (High Priestess of Prophecy: 3500 – 3900)

"Oh yeah?!" asked Twilight. "Then I'll activate Spellbook of Fate! I remove Spellbook of the Master, Spellbook of Life, and Spellbook of Power to remove your Supremacy Sun from play, at last!"

"You must be so tired of being all the time," said Sunset. "I activate Imperial Order, now all magic cards are negated!"

"Oh well, at least my monster is stronger," reminded Twilight. "High Priestess, attack The Supremacy Sun!

 **Sunset LP: 200**

 **Twilight LP: 800**

"Now I get another Spellbook. I select Spellbook Organization! And now I'll use it to arrange my top three cards." (Compulsory Evacuation Device, Strength of Prophecy, and Hermit of Prophecy) "I end my turn." (High Priestess of Prophecy: 3900 – 2500)

 **Turn 15: Sunset**

"Yeah, yeah," said Sunset. "I'll just discard my drawn card (Ring of Destruction) and bring back my Supremacy Sun again! When will you get it, Twilight? You can't beat me!"

"Say what you want, Sunset!" said Twilight. "But I'll never give up!"

"Atta girl!" said Mai.

"Way to go!" said Rainbow.

"Woo!" said Fluttershy.

"Alright," said Sunset. "I'll let my Imperial Order go. Supremacy Sun, destroy her High Priestess!

 **Sunset LP: 200**

 **Twilight LP: 300**

I end my turn."

 **Turn 16: Twilight**

"Then it's my move," said Twilight. "I place a face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 17: Sunset**

"My turn!" said Sunset.

"And because it is," interrupted Twilight. "I can activate this card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! Now I can return your Supremacy Sun back to your hand!"

"Crap!" said Sunset.

"Finally, that thing is gone!" said Mai

"Way to go, Twi!" said Rainbow.

"We knew you could do it!" said AJ.

"Yes!" cried Pinkie.

"I'll just place a face down and end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 18: Twilight**

"Then its back to me," said Twilight. "I summon Strength of Prophecy in attack mode! Then I'll use her effect, I can take one Spellbook in my grave and shuffle it back into my deck! I choose Spellbook of Fate, also my monster's ATK points increase by 500!" (Strength of Prophecy: 1500 – 2000) "Attack her directly!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Sunset. "Say goodbye to your monster!"

"Dang!" said Twilight. "I guess I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 19: Sunset**

"Alright, I draw!" said Sunset. "I place one card face down and that's it."

 **Turn 20: Twilight**

"My turn!" said Twilight.

"Which means I can activate my trap!" interrupted Sunset. "I activate Call of the Haunted, to bring back Double Coston!"

"Oh boy," said Twilight "I summon Justice of Prophecy in defense mode! That's all."

 **Turn 21: Sunset**

"Thought so," said Sunset. Her hand contains Marshmallon Glasses and The Supremacy Sun. "I sacrifice my Double Coston and uses its effect so I can back an old friend, The Supremacy Sun! Now attack Twilight's monster! I end my turn."

 **Turn 22: Twilight**

"Glad to hear it," said Twilight. "I'll set a monster face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 23: Sunset**

"Some move," said Sunset. _"Masked Beast Des Gardius? Well that's useless._ Supremacy Sun, destroy her mystery monster!"

"Thank you," said Twilight.

"Uh?" asked Sunset.

"My face down monster is Morphing Jar!" said Twilight. "Now we both discard our hands and draw five cards!"

"I should be thanking you," said Sunset. "My hand sucked. But not anymore!" Sunset's new hand contained Grand Tiki Elder, Stop Defense, Dark Jeroid, Drop Off, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode, then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 24: Twilight**

My move!" said Twilight. _"Wow! Slifer the Sky Dragon! Oh he'll come in handy."_

"Activate trap! Drop Off!" said Sunset. "Whatever card you just drew, now you have to discard!"

" _Oh no!"_ said Twilight to herself. _"There goes my best card!"_ Twilight's hand contains Hermit of Prophecy, The Dark Door, Desert Sunlight, Card of Last Will, and Alchemy Cycle. "I summon Hermit of Prophecy in defense mode! I place three cards face down, then I'll activate The Dark Door! Now we can only attack once per turn! Go ahead, Sunset."

 **Turn 25: Sunset**

"You got it!" said Sunset. "I play Double Summon! And like the card says, now I can twice this turn!"

"But you can only attack once!" reminded Twilight.

"I know!" said Sunset. "First, I summon Dark Jeroid, then I'll sacrifice The Supremacy Sun, Grand Tiki Elder, and Dark Jeroid, in order to summon my Egyptian God card, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"What?!" cried Twilight.

"This isn't good," said Tristan.

"But how can she without chanting that big summoning speech?" asked Duke.

"Who says I don't know it?!" asked Sunset.

"What?!" asked everyone.

"I studied the ancient texts after I won it from your friend," said Sunset. "I remember what that Marik freak did, and now _I_ shall control the most powerful God monster!"

"I can't believe this!" said Pinkie.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry," Sunset chanted. "Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Everyone stared as the golden beast as it came of its sphere mode.

"My dragon's ATK points are become the total of all three monsters I sacrificed!" said Sunset. (The Winged Dragon of Ra: ? – 5700)

"5700?!" asked Yugi.

"How is she gonna beat that?!" asked Joey.

"She'll find a way!" said Flash.

Spike barked in agreement.

"You're finished, Twilight!" said Sunset. "I play Stop Defense on your hermit!"

"Not bad," said Twilight. "But I activate Desert Sunlight! This card switches my hermit back to defense mode!"

"Damn!" said Sunset. "Ra! Attack her hermit!"

"Hold up!" said Twilight. "I activate Alchemy Cycle! This card reduces my monster's ATK points to 0, until the end of the turn!" (Hermit of Prophecy: 1200 – 0) "Also, once you destroy my hermit, I can draw one card! But I'll also activate, Card of Last Will! Since my monster's ATK points were reduced to 0, I can draw five new cards! So basically, I get six new cards."

Sunset growled. "I can't wait any longer!" She then snapped her fingers, and Snips handed her the sledgehammer. She then moved toward the Canterlot statue.

"What's going on?!" asked Roland. Snails then snuck up behind him and knocked him out with his wooden hammer.

"What in world?" asked Tea.

" _What_ is she doing?" asked Yugi.

"Told ya she'd do anything to win," said AJ.

The crown rolled over to Twilight's feet and she picked it up. "What are you up to, Sunset?"

"Look, you don't belong here, Twilight," said Sunset brandishing her sledgehammer. "So give me the crown, and you can go back home, tonight. Or keep it, and never go back!"

Twilight gasped.

"Tick tock, Twilight," said Sunset. "We haven't got all night."

Twilight looked at her crown and closed her eyes. "No!"

"What!?" asked Sunset. "Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you, forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!"

"Yes," answered Twilight. "But I've also seen what you've been able to do in this world without magic! Equestria will find some way to survive without my Element of Harmony, this world might not! So go ahead, destroy the portal! You are not getting this crown!" Twilight then placed the crown on her head.

"Fine," said Sunset as she dropped the hammer.

"You... are... so awesome!" said Rainbow.

"I can't believe you were gonna do that for us," said Applejack.

"It's no wonder you're a Princess," said Rarity.

"What are they talking about?" asked Tristan.

"Oh! It's a _really_ long story," said Yugi. "I'll tell ya later."

"That's it!" said Sunset. She then pulled a whip out from under her shirt, whipped it around the crown, pulled it off of Twilight's head and into her hands. "At last! More power than I could ever dream of!" As she put on the crown, a magical aura surrounded her and she was lifted up into the air.

Twilight, her friends, everyone else watched in horror as Sunset was transformed into a demonic creature, with flame-like hair, tattered bat-like wings, clawed fingers, pointed ears, sharp teeth with elongated fangs, and a forked tongue.

Sunset laughed, then used her dark magic to turn Snips and Snails into demons.

"This is gonna be so cool!" said Snips.

Snails just hissed.

"We have to get the kids out of harms way!" said Yugi.

"Quick!" called Duke. "Everyone inside!" All the students except Twilight, her friends and Spike, retreated inside the school and locked the doors.

"I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown," said Sunset in a deep monster-like tone. "And it really should have been mine all along. But let's let bygones be bygones! I am your ruler now, and you WILL… BE …LOYAL!" Using her magic, Sunset tore down the school's entire front entrance. She then flew inside, and projected her power onto the fleeing students, including Yugi and his friends; hypnotizing them all into submission.

Snips and Snails then flew in.

"Round them up and bring them to the portal!" ordered Sunset. With the student body under her control, Sunset flew toward Twilight. "Did you really think I'd be satisfied with just this pathetic little high school?! What I really want is... EQUESTRIA! Now that I have my own army, I can bring Celestia and her forces to their knees!"

"Not so fast!" said Twilight.

"What?!" asked Sunset.

"You didn't win that crown, on your own! You had to steal it!" said Twilight. "I actually earned my royal status! If you really want to prove you're better than me, then continue this duel and beat me! Prove to me that you truly are the better Princess, and worthy of that power!"

Sunset cackled. "Fine! I accept your foolish challenge! It's your move! But make it quick, and make it count. Because I assure you, it will be… your… LAST!"

 **Turn 26: Twilight**

" _Here goes,"_ thought Twilight. _"Perfect!_ I activate Altar of Restoration!"

"Uh?" asked Sunset.

"Allow me to explain," said Twilight. "By removing the top two cards of my deck, I can add any card from my graveyard to my hand! I choose Monster Reborn! And I'll use it to bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"What?!" asked Sunset.

The heavens erupted in lightning as the huge red dragon formed, encircling the entire courtyard with its snakelike body. It then roared at Ra.

"Wow," said Twilight.

"So what?" asked Sunset. "What could your dragon against the most powerful Egyptian God?!"

"This," answered Twilight. Twilight held up her hand, revealing the five cards her friends gave her, plus one of her own her cards. "Slifer receives 1000 ATK points for every card in my hand! And I've got six! (Slifer the Sky Dragon: X000 – 6000).

"6000 ATK?!" cried Sunset.

"Yes," said Twilight. "The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! These cards represent those special individuals!" A pink aura from the crown engulfed Twilight, and flowed around Slifer as well. "Honesty! (The Golden Apples), Kindness! (Inaba White Rabbit), Laughter! (Madolche Baaple), Generosity! (Alexandrite Dragon), Loyalty! (Rainbow Dragon), Magic!" (Dark Magician Girl) Twilight then grew pony-like ears, wings, and a hair extension resembling her tail. "Together, my friends and I create a power beyond anything you could imagine! And it's a power you can't control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset! But you cannot wield it! Because you don't possess the most powerful magic of all! The magic of friendship! Slifer, attack!" Slifer glowed with purple and red magic as he fired his thunder force blast.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Sunset. The blast caused scattered Sunset's deck all over the place.

 **Sunset LP: 0**

 **Twilight LP: 300**

"Here and in Equestria," said Twilight. "It is the only magic that can truly unite us all!"

The magic surrounding Twilight and her dragon then exploded, causing a double-helical rainbow to shoot out and engulf Sunset Shimmer in a rainbow-colored tornado that striped her of her power and released the students of her mind control.

As the bright light dissipated, the students congregated at the front of the school.

Spike then ran over to Twilight, who is lying on the ground and licked her. Twilight then woke up and hugged him. As her five friends approached, the girls noticed a large crater in the ground. They looked down and saw Sunset lying at the bottom, back to normal.

"You will never rule in Equestria!" said Twilight. "Any power you may have had in this world is gone! Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are."

Sunset started crying. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way."

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere," said Twilight. "You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."

"But... all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart," said Sunset still in tears. "I don't know the first thing about friendship."

"I bet _they_ can teach you," said Twilight, hinting at her friends.

Fluttershy then walked over to Sunset. "Here, we picked up your cards."

"T-thank you," said Sunset nervously.

Flash then walked over to Twilight. "I'm guessing, _this_ is your prize?" He handed Twilight The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Twilight's cheeks burned red. "Thank you."

Roland then woke up. "Oh my head. W-what happened?"

"Um… an earthquake happened and a rock fell on your head," said Twilight. "Anyway, we finished the duel after the quake subsided!"

"Oh! Who won?" asked Roland.

"Twilight!" said Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack.

"Oh! Then that's it!" said Roland. "The winner of the Battle City Championship crown is… Twilight Sparkle!"

"Yeah!" cheered Twilight's friends and dog. All the other students began cheering as well.

Yugi then walked over. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," said Twilight. "Here, take your God cards back. And thank you for letting me use Slifer."

"No problem," said Yugi.

Twilight then looked up at the moon. "I have to go."

"Go where?" asked Flash.

"Um… back home!" said Twilight.

"Oh, will ya come and visit?" asked Flash.

"I don't know if I'll be able to," admitted Twilight.

"What?" gasped Flash. "I-I mean! Oh, okay. Well then, I'm really gonna miss you… A lot."

"Me too," said Twilight as she hugged the boy. She then looked the girls. "I'm going to miss all of you." The girls all came over and embraced her.

"Bye," said Yugi.

"Bye," said Twilight. She then looked at the girls. "You'll look out after Sunset, won't you?"

"Of course," said Rarity. "Although I do expect some sort of apology for last year."

"What happened last year?" asked Twilight.

"You don't wanna know," said Applejack.

"Okay…" said Twilight. "Anyway, I think she'll be handing out _a lot_ of apologies."

Vice Principal Luna walked over and handed Sunset a masonry trowel. Snips and Snails followed up with a wheelbarrow of bricks in order to repair the wall.

"I'll miss you all," said Twilight. She and Spike then turned around walked toward the statue.

"That crown really does suit you," said Spike. " _Princess_ Twilight."

"Thanks Spike," said Twilight.

Once the two finally stepped through, the moon rose to its peak and covered over the center star and with a flash of moonlight, the portal in the statue then closed.

Pinkie tried to run after the two, but smacked into a solid surface. "Oh, bummer!"

* * *

Back in Equestria, Twilight's friends and the Princesses were waiting patiently for her. A couple seconds later, Twilight emerged through the portal, teetering on her hind legs. She then dropped back down onto all four hooves.

"Twilight!" cried Fluttershy.

"You're back!" said Rainbow.

"You've got your crown!" said Rarity.

"I knew you could do it!" said Pinkie as she hugged her friend.

"Oh, we were so worried," admitted Applejack wiping away some tears.

"Sunset Shimmer, is she alright?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I think she's gonna be fine," said Twilight. "I left her in good _hands_."

"What are hands?" asked Rainbow.

Spike then came out of the portal, and was pleased to be in his dragon form again.

As Twilight and her friends walked through the castle, they bombarded her with questions about the human world.

Twilight sighed. "I wanna tell you all everything, I do. But I'm just exhausted from all the dueling."

"Dueling?!" asked Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Cadance.

Twilight then bumped into the same royal guard she'd bumped into before. "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this."

"Who was that?" asked Twilight.

"He's a new member of the castle guard," said Cadence. "Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him?"

"Not _exactly_ ," said Twilight.

"Oooh! Somepony's got a crush on the new guy!" said Applejack.

"No. No, I don't," replied Twilight.

Rarity gasped. "She does! She absolutely _does_!"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Twilight. "I don't even know him. He just..."

"Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who dueled in a tournament and lost, but gave up his last locator card so you could still participate, and cheered you on throughout the whole tournament so you could win it, get the crown back, and beat Sunset with your big, fancy, rare card?!" asked Pinkie rapidly. She then took a big breath. "Right?"

"How did you know that?" asked Twilight.

"Just a hunch!" answered Pinkie.

The end


End file.
